


【安雷】独有骑士病

by aoya0323



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 101,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoya0323/pseuds/aoya0323
Summary: 安迷修和雷狮交往一年后发生了一场奇特的意外，人们都以为他得了骑士病。
Kudos: 10





	【安雷】独有骑士病

1  
雷狮舔舔嘴唇，像个还未餍足的大型猫科动物，在凉滑的被子里伸了个懒腰。  
腰酸。  
他不悦地将闭合的眼睛眯出一条缝，有谁呼吸正轻柔地抚在他的脸颊上。  
“过来拉我一把。”  
雷狮张口命令，抬头便见到另一个男人坐在床边，静静垂眸看他。  
“天刚亮，你能再睡会。”  
男人说着，声音里含着丝歉意，似是想到昨晚，脸颊上浮出一层薄红。他有些不好意思地挠挠鼻尖，清晨的阳光正洒在他的额发间，把棕色的发丝染得温暖橙黄。  
雷狮戏谑一笑，心想这人又装什么无辜，还不是他把自己折腾成现在这样？  
“让你拉就快点。”  
雷狮张开光滑的手臂示意人揽他起来，那人心领神会，宽厚的手掌从被褥的缝隙中钻过，贴上他的后腰。  
“嗯。”  
他的腰不像女人那样可以一手握住，只是现在酸软无力。雷狮被身上的触感按出闷哼，双手倒是配合地搂住安迷修的脖子，坐到人的怀里。  
他这个角度刚刚可以低头打量安迷修，视线从人的下颚到嘴唇，慢慢滑过，原本心里的一丝嗔意在对上人含情脉脉的绿眼睛时烟消云散。  
“你真该感谢你的父母，至少长得不错。”  
其实这句话雷狮说过很多次，最初他追安迷修也是因为他的脸，为了将人弄到手，还让家里打点把他塞进安迷修所在的剧组，演起剧中的死对头。  
谁知他一时兴起钻进去，一年都没脱身。活像一只咬勾的鱼，在鱼饵上霸道张狂地啃着，却被一点点往下牵引，被柔软的水流捉缠着鱼尾，拖到幽暗而热忱的深海中。  
“你喜欢就好。”  
安迷修的嘴唇轻轻张合，厮磨着雷狮的耳鬓，沙哑的嗓音在他的耳廓上滑过。  
自从他们两个人在一起，安迷修就像转了性，再也不对他处处苛责，时常纵容得厉害。一开始雷狮对此自满得很，以为终于把人稳稳压了一头，直到发展到床上。  
“唔。”  
雷狮的唇角一热被啄了口，他不服气地擒住安迷修的肩膀，正想发狠追讨回来，只见安迷修眉头紧蹙，似乎手肘硌到什么。  
“我压到手机了。”  
安迷修在床榻上摸出智能机，屏幕一解锁便从里面传来一阵十分不雅而颇有节奏的人声。  
雷狮听到那些声音，眼睛一亮，活像闻到腥味的猫。  
“哦？我们正直的安迷修大人手机里还有这种东西？哪国的小电影？别告诉我是女人的。”  
他审问着一把抢下手机，定睛一看，他的脸开始像安迷修一样转红又转黑。  
上面的混乱的画面显然是在他们的卧房里拍摄的，昏暗的灯光下隐约能看出两个动作片男主的脸——正是他与安迷修。  
“……”  
雷狮双颊发燥，昨晚的荒唐事在记忆中愈加鲜明，一开始他是想和安迷修对戏，还架了摄像，谁想到没有二十分钟就滚到一块。  
“删了，不准看第二次。”  
他王子脾气把手机丢回安迷修身上，那人“唔”了一声瞬即低下头，没有服从也没有拒绝。  
雷狮光脚踩踩安迷修的脚面，意在惩罚，脚心滑腻的触感时轻时重，待到对方耳廓绯红，雷狮恶魔般一溜烟跑进了浴室，将门反锁。  
他有早上洗澡的习惯，浴室内的热水是安迷修早早备好的，连浴巾都被日照灯烘热。这种无微不至的照顾他享受了快一年，嘴上满不在乎，殊不知深陷其中。  
氤氲水汽笼在浴室里，一片模糊，他没在浴盆里躺多久，门外便传来安迷修先赶着出门的声音。  
“这么早就去剧组。”  
雷狮低声一叹，他们两人一年前合作的第一场剧，是个叫《凹凸世界》的特摄片，特效极其五毛，没想到青少年粉丝颇多。  
当时那部剧他们两个都是配角，戏份不多，又是现代装扮，不需要早早出门去剧组画浓妆，可现在他们接的剧是个古装片，安迷修是主演，每天早起不说，以后估计还要住在剧组。  
雷狮对早起不厌其烦，在浴室里小寐后，大口享用起安迷修给他烤好的三明治，直到十点半才磨磨蹭蹭出门，对着来接他的保姆车打个哈欠。  
“祖宗啊，您这是要耍大牌到什么时候？快到你的戏份了。”  
车窗落下后里面探出来个扎双马尾的男人，一脸的着急火燎。  
“急什么，当初不是你也反对我接这个片吗？”  
雷狮迈着大长腿坐进保姆车宽敞的沙发后座，双马尾男被他噎得十句话憋回去一半。  
吃得苦中苦，方当人上人。  
霍金斯绷住表情给自己做起心理建设，他毕业后就在雷氏财阀下的金融公司工作，本来好好当着雷大公子的秘书，前途无量。谁知雷狮这个小祖宗去年非要杀进娱乐圈，自己也一起倒霉，被逼着当起明星助理。  
“快，快开，去金鸡路。”  
他急着和前面的司机吩咐，又对雷狮讨好地点点头。  
坐在他后面的青年外表自然是一等一地好，身材挺拔，五官精致，眉眼里满是纨绔子弟独有的高傲不羁。本来雷狮应该走寻常富二代的发展路线，先浪个两三年，假装创个业，再空降到父母公司当高管。  
可雷狮浪出新高度，高中的时候拉着一群狐朋狗友搞地下乐团，大学毕业又看上个小白脸非要一起去演儿童片。  
看到自家公子在电视上穿着童装劈叉，手里拿着个锤子敲来敲去，霍金斯捂着自己的脸，脚趾羞耻到蜷缩。  
可少爷他自己乐在其中，演完一部还不满足，还要继续演。  
演就演吧，家里不但惯着，还帮雷狮投资了小娱乐公司。  
“你可发达了啊，霍金斯，都当起雷氏财阀群星娱乐公司的副总经理了。”  
霍金斯想起前同事们的恭维就一脸辛酸泪，他现在是副总经理没错，但是全公司的明星员工只有雷狮祖宗一个啊——  
他心中咆哮如滔天巨浪，脸色仍是风平浪静，然后挤出来一个微笑。  
“当初是我反对您演没错，我反对的理由是，这个剧本是个耽美啊，耽美您知道是什么吗，我知道您想和安迷修先生…搞朋友。但在电视上明目张胆地搞，被老爷太太知道了可怎么办？”  
一开始雷狮接这部耽美小说改编剧的时候霍金斯下巴都掉了，实话实说雷狮凭着之前的儿童特摄片小火一把，本应该去演古装言情和流量女明星合作继续吸粉的，结果非要演这个耽美剧的角色。  
雷氏财阀是老派财阀，涉猎范围主要在金融与高科技，在这之前从未开拓文娱产业，雷狮的父母平时只看话剧听交响乐，连电影都不看，自然不知耽美是何物。  
“我有分寸。”  
雷狮不耐烦地单手支着脑袋，眼前的助理和他年龄相差无几，却像个老干部刚刚学会一些网络名词似的跑回来和他激动科普。  
“我自然知道耽美剧是什么，你冷静一点。”  
他现在参演的这部《芍华洗剑录》是他主动要求进组的，剧本他早早看过。他是个含着金勺出生的富二代，但并非不学无术，自小雷家的精英教育让他耳濡目染，以至于娱乐圈大部分的剧本在他眼里都不堪入目，《芍华洗剑录》也不是列外。  
“我选这个剧是因为研究报告说它投资回报率高，也有讨论度。”  
“有讨论度那是因为这是簧文改编吧……您真不是想和男朋友明目张胆秀恩爱才拍的？”  
霍金斯用蚊子声吐槽道，不料还是被雷狮听见，那人眯眼垂视，然后狠狠在他后脑勺上拍了一巴掌。  
“哎呦——”  
“少废话，从现在开始你不准说话。”  
雷狮冷着脸看向窗外，心里却泛起一丝涟漪，好似春天的蒲公英落在碧绿的湖面上。  
虽然不愿意承认，霍金斯有些地方猜对了。

02  
他们抵达剧组时上午其他人的戏份刚刚拍完，正是休息时间，一组组人流从他们身边擦过，有扛打光灯的，有搬戏中道具的。这是个古装剧，到处都是穿着戏服的群演，还有不少临时搭建的人造景观，其中最显眼的就是远处的一座“小雪山”。  
雷狮长相出挑，很快引得一些群演侧目，他们大部分人签了保密协议，不能把手机带进剧组，只能眼巴巴地看着霍金斯帮雷狮在人群中开出一条小路。  
“来了来了，主演来了。”  
离“雪山”不到三十米时身边又传来一阵年轻女孩激动的叫声，雷狮以为是不守规矩的群演或者混进来的粉丝要签名，正想授意霍金斯帮他挡掉，没想到这群女孩直接朝着“雪山”下面跑去。  
雷狮眯眼随声凝视，就见那山脚下有个穿着戏服的男人，被剧组的补妆师围着。  
那人上身青灰色劲装，下身长摆，头顶的道冠紧紧束住后脑的头发，平添了些平时安迷修没有的冷酷决绝之气。  
“人靠衣装，佛靠金装啊。”  
雷狮噙住嘴角，伸手摸过自己的嘴唇，看着人穿着剧中青虚剑阁的道服，不由地想起之前他看的《芍华洗剑录》的原著。  
整个故事能笼统概括成正派与邪派的一场纠葛，往细了讲被霍金斯称之为小簧文也不算无辜。故事的主角之一是个具有天阴之体的魔教教主——“邺星逐”。邺星逐被手下背叛后武功尽失，逃亡之际又被山脚下有眼无珠的人贩子抓住当成鼎炉拍卖。  
所谓鼎炉就是给人双修用的，而天阴之体往往是男性向网文里给女主搞的擦边球设定，便于进行不可描述。  
有这么多耐人寻味的设定，不少人都认为这文全程都是车。  
结果作者不干人事，好巧不巧让邺星逐被个嫉恶如仇犹如男德博士后的正派弟子拍走了。  
这正派弟子不是一般纯情，折腾了80多章还没上垒。中途假装成落难小白花的邺星逐也不是吃素的，狠狠地骗了一把小处男的感情，还差点害人身败名裂。  
“然后处男终于黑了，然后他把魔教教主逮住了，然后终于把魔教教主按在小黑屋煎荷包蛋，煎了又煎。”  
雷狮沉思之际，不远处两个女群演已经开始激动地讲起原著剧情了，一声拔得比一声高。  
“天啊真的吗——我能看到安雷煎了又煎吗———”  
“醒醒这剧全年龄的！”  
“啊真可惜，但是好帅啊，安迷修in霁雪阳真的好帅啊——定妆照出来那天都上热搜了你看了吗————没想到亲眼见到更帅，好想扑他身上啊————”  
“嘘别喊了，要被拖走了！！”  
雷狮被安迷修女粉丝的尖叫震得耳膜疼，他皱眉很快掏出工作证进拍摄围栏内。  
“啊wuli狮狮啊——”  
女粉丝看他摘了鸭舌帽，终于认出来他的背影，可他往前走去周围的声音仿佛消弭于空气，所有的注意力都被眼前的剑客吸引而去。  
不得不说，安迷修这身扮相是极好的。霁雪阳，人如其名，云来去，数枝雪，万里晴天。  
似是剑痴不了凡尘事，眉眼里又含旭暖意。  
“不赖啊。”  
雷狮随口点评一句，没想到人见他过来紧紧盯着，便是低头垂眉，似是腼腆地脸红了。  
“……”  
装。  
你就装吧。  
雷狮见状嘴角一抽，自从他们两个谈恋爱，安迷修天天就是这副欲拒还迎的作态。好似每天晚上永动机都是雷狮拿钱砸他脸上逼他一样。  
可雷狮偏偏就是抵抗不住这些熟知的套路，看人有意避开他的视线就像猫没抓到猫薄荷一般。  
他心里痒得发了疯，嘴唇和脸颊都开始泛红，正想开口叫人过来，身边忽然传来一声轻咳。  
“三少，你可来了啊。”  
说话的人是个年轻姑娘，打扮得十分时尚俏丽。  
雷狮记得这人，是投资平台方找来的“接洽人”，名叫凯莉。此人和大部分的人一样不知道他和安迷修的情侣关系，照面第一天给他们两个讲了一个小时的什么“卖腐”“营业”“贴合角色”之类的外星语。  
雷狮当时听得不胜其烦，对她做了个停的手势，回道：“不就是装情侣，有地下情吗？”  
罚猫吃鱼，正中下怀。  
“三少，你懂的~”  
凯莉嘴角勾起一个笑容，回了一句当时一样的话，她是专业搞CP营业的，被她捧红的CP不计其数。她对雷狮安迷修挤挤眼睛，然后就掏出来了自己的手机，打开摄像功能。  
大部分剧组都不让粉丝和群演带手机入场，但她可以装成“不守规矩的粉丝”嘛。到时候再假装粉丝把这些视频“偷偷”流露出去，实在简单。  
凯莉点头，意思是他俩可以开始“营业”了。雷狮是典型的猫科动物，绝对不服从命令，除非他自己也想。  
他走上前去，几乎和安迷修鼻尖对着鼻尖，很快他能听到身侧三十米开外，一群火柴大小的人在尖叫了。  
“嗯。”  
雷狮装模做样地帮安迷修整理戏服，紧紧地抓住人的腰带，他们两个贴得近，从凯莉的角度并不能拍摄到他们的全脸，只能拍到安迷修的后脑勺，与雷狮半个侧脸。  
“刚才为什么不看我？”  
雷狮的声音很低，手里不怀好意地把人的腰带越系越紧。安迷修原本是脱衣有肉的类型，这身青灰色劲装远看人身材匀称，近看却能看出把上半身的肌肉包裹得严实，显得男性荷尔蒙十足。  
“回答我。”  
他装腔作势地继续逼问，随即便听到一声轻笑。  
“？”  
雷狮还未明白此笑何意，只见对方侧低了下头，然后他颈根一暖，蜻蜓点水，一转即逝。  
“什——”  
雷狮顿时捂住脖子，像装了弹簧的大猫一样眨眼间跳开。  
他往周围迅速扫视，看没人明白发生了什么才冷下脸来。  
“你干什么？”  
虽然这种事情他们私下里都做惯了，但当着镜头做这种事，还是头一次。  
“没什么，你脖子上有点东西。”  
罪魁祸首说完又低下头微笑不语，他目睹着雷狮咬牙切齿，然后被其他人叫进了换衣间。

主演的换衣间只有一个，两个沉重高大的化妆镜摆在其中，像是个专属发廊，雷狮把一些他不熟悉的工作人员赶到门外，自顾自地开始换衣服。  
他颈侧只被人的嘴唇轻轻碰了一下，直至如今还觉热度未散，不由用手指在上面来回抚弄。  
显然他不是唯一一个在意这个的，另一人也在房间里来回转悠着，心无所住。  
“……少爷，那个也太大胆了吧，被拍到怎么办？”  
霍金斯自言自语地在雷狮耳边碎碎念，他很确信凯莉的角度只能拍到安迷修的后脑勺，但是万一有人拍到了呢？  
“您可得想想，老爷他的心脏病啊，这要是知道你是……”  
霍金斯说完，雷狮的神情骤然一冷，板着脸的样子甚至有些可怖。霍金斯察觉出自己说错了话，立即低下头去。  
“我去给您搞点咖啡。”  
雷狮听着身后的人随便找理由开溜，视线转回了戏服上，思忖起什么。  
过了许久他的面色转晴，终于准备把戏服的内衬往身上套，刚穿上一个袖子“嘭”的一声震响，门又被打开了。  
“你怎么又来了？”  
雷狮还以为是霍金斯回来，头也没抬挥手示意人出去，直到被人从椅子上拽起来，他看到了镜子里另一张和他长相有五分相似的脸。  
“是你？！”

雷狮张了张嘴，以为自己看走了眼，他定神再看，身旁一身昂贵西装带着金丝眼镜的人是他兄长雷蛰。  
一个根本不该出现在这里的人。  
“……你干什么，把手放开。”  
他试图把手臂从男人的手里抽出来，却被身上的戏服碍着事。对方来者不善，眼镜下的眼睛满是怒火地盯着他。  
“你问我？”  
雷蛰似乎是怒极反笑，咬字咬得十分清晰。  
“你和我们说你是拍古装剧，你拍的这是古装剧吗？”  
雷蛰的声音逐渐拔高，如果不是他今天心血来潮去雷狮在的娱乐公司检查项目，根本不可能知道雷狮现在拍的东西有多么惊世骇俗。  
他的观念和父母一样是个老古板，性格却像雷狮是个急脾气，原先知道雷狮进演艺圈就是睡男人差点气得吸氧，私下里威胁过好几次叫他们分手都不了了之。  
“你真是反了，到电视上搞同性恋，爸爸发现不得被你气死。我和你讲过无数次你找的那个臭小子不是好东西，他后面有背景对你另有所图你知道吗？”  
“我的事你少插手。别来我的片场捣乱！”  
雷蛰的力气大，雷狮也不是好惹的弱鸡，他和雷蛰较上力，撞得旁边摆着的衣服散了一地。两个人吵得大声，很快更衣室门口挤满了围观的工作人员。  
“……怎么回事，他是哪位？来砸场子的？”  
“是雷氏财阀的太子，估计是家务事。惹不起。”  
“这真打起来怎么办，是不是该找保安？”  
一群工作人员慌了神，眼看着有几个人跻身而入，又不敢靠得太近。  
“我叫你放手——”  
雷狮被雷蛰拽着肩膀，脚下却在使劲后退，撞到什么传来一阵“嘎吱”响声。  
他想回头看看，可已经太迟，只见一人高的化妆台直直往他身上砸来。  
“小心——”  
他最后听到有剧组的女员工在惊声大叫，有什么蛮力撞到他身上，但不是木制的触感，好似被人狠狠推了一把。  
雷狮脚下踉跄，周围的声音全化作耳际的嗡鸣。  
钝器撞击地面，天旋地转，剧组的人员蜂拥而上，却没有冲向他。  
他出了一身的冷汗，呼吸起伏，还未能搞清楚为何自己毫发无损，呆滞在原地。  
他随着人的叫喊声看去，倒下的化妆镜有两米长，顶上钝角沾染着无法忽视的红色。  
是人的血迹。  
“……他，他…刮到头了。”  
“快叫，快叫救护车——”  
雷狮朝着人堆里看去，十几个工作人员的身影挡住了地上人的样子，他起初以为那是雷蛰，可走了两步，见到雷蛰也在旁边愣着。  
地上人青灰色的衣摆露在人墙之外，雷狮的呼吸无法抑制地急促起来，心跳越来越快。他的手颤动着把前面的人推开，看到了地上丧失意识的人，极其苍白的脸。

“恭喜你安迷修选手，通过了凹凸大赛本场测试，下面将会进行转移，到下一个赛场——”  
裁判球的提示板从安迷修眼前消失了，迎接他的是一片黑暗。  
这次的转移意外地漫长，那层黑暗如同巨大的漩涡，把他牵引到一个未知的世界。  
“……”  
不知过去多久他终于睁开双眼，周围像是一个极其干净的地方，散发着大赛里清理伤口的药水味道。  
他的背后很软，头侧阵痛，周围的陈设熟悉又非常陌生，白色的帘子，白色的天棚。房屋装修的风格与建筑材料，都和凹凸大赛里的大相径庭。  
“这是哪？在下怎么从未见过这样的地方？”

03  
安迷修自言自语间惊动了什么，只觉左臂一热，他低头看去原来他的床边还有一个人。那人身子坐在旁边的椅子上，上半身匐在他的枕头边，看上去极不舒适。一头黑色的碎发遮盖了眉眼，让他难以辨别容貌。  
安迷修的左臂似乎贴着人脸颊，细腻又有些潮热，人鬓边的发丝柔软如幼兽绒毛。他从没有和人肌肤接触过，下意识觉得此人是个美貌佳人，再定睛一看又觉非常不对。  
“嗯？”  
那人因为他胳膊的挪动吞吐呢喃，接着抬头露出一双雾气氤氲的紫色眼睛，像个困极的动物，游离于迷离与清醒间。  
“？！”  
安迷修看清人的容貌，大惊失色，而那双紫色眼睛里的迷茫也被狂喜席卷。  
“怎么是…唔。”  
混乱的骑士正想发问，视野里的面容朝他贴近，人细薄的嘴唇微微开合，然后颤抖的睫毛擦上他的颧骨，在他的嘴唇边留下轻柔湿润的触感。  
“——！！！？？！！！”  
安迷修是个不会骂脏话的，是的，他被雷狮亲了，在他能消化这个事实之前心里有十万个为什么以问号结尾，以及十万个为什么以惊叹号结尾。  
雷狮一直都是他致力于铲除的恶党之一，上场比赛还差点为了积分斗个不死不休。  
他攥紧拳头把人推开，平复自己外焦里嫩的三观，冷下脸来。  
“你在做什么？”  
雷狮在安迷修昏厥时几乎失控，把人送到医院救治后又在床头留守一整晚。医生虽告诉他病人是轻度脑震荡，情况尚可，那些因为头部受伤变成植物人的故事仍萦绕于雷狮脑海中。  
他一整晚难眠，刚刚才浅寐片刻，一时醒来还以为自己沉在梦中。  
只是这梦也太怪异了。  
雷狮张嘴又合，眼前一直对他温柔到无微不至的男人，突然用极寒的目光锁紧了他。  
这种视线超乎了普通人对旁人的厌恶，仿佛是个警察在审视罪犯，带着排斥与富有敌意的戒备。  
“你怎么了？”  
他低声道，下意识又将身体朝病床上的男人靠近，没想到那人立即坐起，一把把他推开。  
“……！”  
安迷修用力很猛，好在雷狮不轻，只是后腿撞到身后的椅子上。金属与地面摩擦出刺耳的刺啦声，把空气里一个无形温暖的东西撕裂了。  
雷狮愣神片刻，嘴唇抽搐，四肢发凉，而那个男人的视线变得更为冷硬。  
“安迷修，你疯了吗？你刚才在干什么？！”  
雷狮不是善于表达的类型，一切负面情绪都会化作愤怒。  
“是你疯了吧雷狮，你有什么目的，为什么离我那么近？”  
“……目的？啊？我们是情侣，不是很正常的行为吗？…你难道……失忆了？”  
失忆了。  
雷狮终于找到一个能说服自己的理由，胸膛里的不适感略有缓和，而另一人听到“情侣”两个字时为之一振，不久又展出忍含轻蔑的微笑。  
“恶党，不要开玩笑了，我不知道你在玩什么把戏。我的记忆很清晰，我们现在就在第三场比赛的赛场吧。难不成这次比赛的内容，是撒谎？”  
安迷修自觉开了个玩笑，恶党的表情变得更为复杂，那人看着他往门外大喊两声，很快病房的门被拉开一条缝，两个脑袋探出头来。  
一个双马尾，一个长发披肩。  
“霍金斯，去叫医生。有情况。”  
雷狮语毕那个双马尾的脑袋一溜烟地消失，剩下的另一个脑袋吸引了安迷修的注意。  
“凯莉小姐，你也在这？”  
看到熟悉的面孔，他对自己的猜测更加笃定。  
这里果然是凹凸大赛。  
“Hi，你还好吗？”  
凯莉露出一个职业性微笑，她作为投资方派来的交接人之一，演员发生事故必须加班跟进，一晚上也没睡好。  
现在看到安迷修没事，她松了一口气，心想这回因祸得福，说不定能靠这次的闹剧使劲为《芍华洗剑录》营销一把。  
热搜内容她都拟好了，就叫“雷氏太子与弟斗殴为那般，安雷CP险遭棒打鸳鸯？”  
她在脑子里用小本本一条条记着，嘴角溢出诡异的笑容，可惜被男人的声音打断。  
“凯莉小姐，您是被恶党劫持了吗？到在下这边来，在下会保护你的。”  
凯莉立起耳朵，看着头上包着些许纱布的安迷修，男人的样子温和又诚恳，朝她伸出手来。  
她一时克制不住，露出一个黑人疑惑表情包，又猛地看向雷狮，眼珠里写满别样意味的“求救”。  
“……他失忆了。”  
“不是吧，本小姐怎么看着他是把脑袋撞傻了？咱们戏还能拍吗？！”  
凯莉把手背挡在嘴唇前，侧头对雷狮惴惴道，生怕病人知道自己在议论他。著名的二世祖冷横她一眼，她又闭上嘴，看着霍金斯带着一个白大褂跑进来。  
“我记得你说他情况比较乐观。为什么会出现现在的情况？”  
医生和安迷修单独聊完已经是一小时后，雷狮，凯莉，霍金斯在主治医师的办公室看着之前给安迷修拍的脑部CT与刚刚的查房问诊记录，各怀心思。  
“我和您也讲过了，从CT上看，患者没有器质性的病变。所以他的病情不是大脑内部有损造成的。我和他的对话中，他虽然一直在讲极具幻想性的内容，但精神状态稳定，逻辑也颇为清晰。”  
“……”  
雷狮盯着问诊记录，几眼扫过去上面几个名词跳进他的脑海，“凹凸大赛”，“骑士道”，“裁判球”……  
他记得非常清楚，这些都是上一部戏中出现的世界观设定，而那时的安迷修对他扮演的骑士角色十分注重。可能是扮演者与角色有很强的共鸣，在扮演期间，雷狮甚至觉得他过于入戏了。  
“你的意思是？”  
“有两种可能。您表露患者曾经扮演过《凹凸世界》电视剧的一个角色，可能一时间他的认知出了障碍，有幻想症，误以为自己是那个角色。这类病情不算少见，有些妄想自己是重要领导的，还有佣人幻想自己是家里的女主人的。”  
医生说着停顿片刻，摘下夹在鼻子上的银边眼睛。  
“还有一种可能嘛，是他可能在撞击头部时受到了刺激，有人格分裂的情况。一般此类情况心理上的因素更多，不过现在一切都不能下定论。我建议留院观察一阵子。”  
凯莉听到这些内容，脸色浮出尴尬之色，他们几个人与安迷修非亲非故听到如此多内容已经颇为越界，再往下听恐怕就侵犯隐私了。  
“你们之中有他的家属吗，和我去办理一下住院手续。”  
医生说着拿出一沓文件，正准备起身，他办公桌上的电话零零作响。  
“喂，是我。”  
中年医生拿起话筒，未听几句面露惊异，转头看向雷狮几人。

从医生怀疑他有精神问题开始，安迷修便知道他无需在他们的对话中透露更多关于自己的信息。  
他不知雷狮居心为何，让他与自称“医生”的人单独聊了这么久，但他从医生的反应中了解到了一些有用信息。  
这个地方似乎科技至上，而讽刺的是，科技发展的程度却在宇宙中相对落后，他几乎不不费吹灰之力就从“囚禁”他的那个大型设施中走了出来，游荡于大街之上。  
安迷修边走边往头顶看去，碧蓝如洗。显然这里不是人造殖民星，而是货真价实的星球。  
路上的四轮车从他身旁呼啸而过，没有任何一架是飞行器，而从刚刚医生的表现来看人们对凹凸大赛以及创世神的存在丝毫不知。  
等于说，这里很可能是个没有外太空启蒙的星球。  
这不是让他最苦恼的，他的元力彻底失效，伸出手反复尝试半天，都无法召唤出凝晶流焱。身上的诅咒仿佛全然沉睡，手臂上只有普通的伤疤。  
安迷修眉头紧蹙，这种情况在凹凸大赛中闻所未闻，难道这次的比赛内容就是在这个限制限制元力的低启蒙星球，找到合力的逃脱方法吗？  
他拄颚沉思，没察觉到路上行人对他投来的视线。  
医院旁边的街区是个小型商业街，未到下班时间，路上只有些许年轻的学生与退休老人在毫无目的地闲逛。  
“嗯？”  
安迷修正思索着如何找到一扇空间门，不远处的一个橱窗牵引住他的视线。  
他小时候与师父流浪时也在科技落后的星球驻足过，也有类似的电子商铺。那商铺前摆着一些大屏幕，正好在播放X国火箭发射的新闻。  
一个女大学生身着凉爽的夏装，借着商铺玻璃窗的反光补起妆来，她扑了粉，开始补口红，便觉肩膀被拍了一下。  
“请问这位美丽的小姐，能否告诉在下我们在哪个星系？”  
“啊？”  
哪个二五仔能问这么睿智的搭讪问题？  
女学生不耐烦正想把人哄走，一转身一腔腹诽都一扫而空。  
然后吞吐挤出四个字。  
“银河系啊。”  
此后对方回复的话她没听清楚，全然被安迷修出众的外表吸引了。  
天，也太帅了吧。  
男人的面容属于清俊系的，五官似是被流水打磨过，怎么看都非常舒服。与没有攻击性的面容相反，身材颇为结实，臂膀肌肉的轮廓在白衬衫的皱褶里清晰可见。  
“原来如此，多谢小姐了。”  
“哎，等等。我既然回答你了，你怎么也应该请我喝杯奶茶吧。”  
安迷修闻之一愣，略带歉意道：“抱歉，在下没有能用的货币。”  
嗐，原来是个穷学生啊。  
“算了，那我请你吧。”  
“？这是不是不太合适？”  
年轻的骑士无法适应自己突然转运的女人缘，被女学生拽着手腕拉到旁边一个大排长龙的奶茶店边。  
他搔搔头发，摸不着头绪，须臾之间已然成为奶茶店前的焦点。  
“哎，你看那个。”  
“槽，不会吧。”  
“怎么你认识吗？”  
“你不认识吗，安迷修啊，安迷修——那个霁雪阳啊！”  
随着排队人群的骚动，周围的看客越来越多，一开始这些年轻女孩眼睛里只有朦胧的花痴之情，不知喊谁了一句是要演耽美剧的，女孩们的眼睛里直接冒出镭射光来。  
“下海啊。演攻还是演受？！”  
“安哥那必须是攻——”  
“受是哪个？让我看看。”  
一个女学生迅速打开微博，翻到《芍华洗剑录》的定妆照，把一个披着一头长发的古装男人晾给身侧的朋友。照片上的人与眼前被人们围住的安迷修具有截然相反的气质，妆容的修饰让他本来具有叛逆色彩的神情多了些许妖异。  
几个人看着手机，又看看安迷修，脑海里不由浮现出帅哥把邪魅美人压在塌上翻来覆去的画面。一个人嘿嘿傻笑，然后用极其狂热的眼神向旁边的粉丝传播起她脑内的不可描述。  
凑热闹的行人越来越多，扬起的手机统统把闪光灯对准安迷修，他被不断闪过光点晃得抬起手臂，挑眉好奇那是什么。  
这个星球人为什么喜欢往他脸上打光？  
“各位美丽的小姐，对在下的心意，在下实在无暇授受，能否让在下出来？”  
他的话说到一半被人群的外围突然泛起的惊呼完全覆盖，几个训练有素的黑衣跑进商店街中，快步冲进人群把人流分割成几段。  
“喂，你看那个。”  
一个女孩大叫着指着外围，人们随声转头，看着一个带着鸭舌帽的青年几步迈了进来。那人实在生的出挑，身形修长，气质高贵。  
刚刚几个找定妆照的粉丝，举起手机，将相册里保存的古风美人和雷狮近乎完美的侧脸摆在一起。  
“天啊，真人看着好年轻啊——”  
人群的尖叫声震耳欲聋，粉丝们几乎无法相信眼前的事实。  
“今天是搞什么活动吗——我买个奶茶都能撞到营业现场——”  
他们看着带着鸭舌帽的年轻人气势汹汹地迈到安迷修面前，越来越近了，人们的呼声也也越来越大。当雷狮伸手捏住安迷修的胳膊往外用力时，人声高涨到顶峰。  
可粉丝们还没把这口糖吞到肚子里，众人又都发出不解的唏嘘。  
安迷修把把人伸过来的手“啪”地挥开动作看着随意，甩手的力度却毫不含糊，像是弹去自己衣物上肮脏的灰尘。  
他能感觉出自己的手骨打疼了雷狮的手腕，但这种程度的痛楚在以往的战斗中不值一提。  
“……”  
空气霎时凝结，人们的呼吸声低沉压抑起来，一双双眼睛都盯着安迷修，而他只看着雷狮。  
慢慢地他眉头紧蹙，似乎发现了端倪。  
那双紫色眼睛里似有闪烁，转瞬即逝，像受伤的困兽，竭力地忍耐着一种痛楚。  
骑士一时哑然。  
这样的雷狮，他从未见过。  
他手指轻轻蜷曲，迈出一步，意外地想去接近。

04  
“怎么回事？”  
“不是营业吗？为什么我觉得……不太对劲？”  
人群里有人小声嘟囔，他们看着雷狮微微压下鸭舌帽，碎散的刘海挡在眼睛前，周身的气场散发着压抑的戾气。  
“鸭舌帽看着挺A的，真的演受吗？”  
“你不懂，现在就流行乌乌攻x A受。”  
“乌乌攻？就右边那个头上打绷带的还算乌乌攻？他刚才都快把鸭舌帽的骨头打折了吧？”  
“……那啥，所以乌乌攻到底是什么攻?”  
安迷修站在人群中央，无暇辨别人们琐碎的低语，他的注意力全部凝聚在昔日的宿敌身上。凹凸大赛中他与雷狮狭路相逢无数次，已然对对方的战斗方式了然于心。他自信地展出一个微笑，伸手示意雷狮先出手，那人迟迟站在原地。  
“？”  
安迷修皱眉，人群中夹杂的那些黑衣人正在朝他聚拢。  
五个，六个。  
“以众敌寡，果然是你的老习惯。可惜正义不站在你的身旁。”  
他与雷狮之间不差半米，随着他再次迈步，两人逼得极近，他终于又看清那张掩藏在鸭舌帽下的脸。  
正值酷夏，青年黑色的发丝间已有汗珠滚下，从鬓角到下颚，再到微微颤动的喉结。安迷修刻意压低的声音带着呼吸，擦过他的脖颈。他的唇形抽搐起来，泛白的脸开始透出红晕，不知是热的，还是竭力忍耐着什么。  
正义的骑士自以为噎住了恶党，又扬起手来。  
“而且这些美丽的小姐们，也会支持在下的。”  
“…………”  
雷狮攥紧的手指抓住身上的T恤，布料咯咯作响，想起医院医师的嘱咐，牙齿张合磨出一句话。  
“和我走。”  
安迷修闻之一笑，自然而然地准备说不，就在他摇头的瞬间，无数双视线如同长枪直直朝他刺来。  
“？”  
他转身往人群看去，那些他预料的，本该倾慕他作为独狼骑士抵抗黑恶势力的女士们，正瞪着一双双美目，满含嗔怨，好像在谴责他是个大大的渣男当众欺负自家老婆一样。  
安迷修往后一退，一头雾水，他“呃”了一声又佯做“点头”，瞬即人们眉开眼笑，星星眼朝他投来无比期待而热切的目光。  
“？？？？”  
啊?  
世风日下，雷狮的恶势力在宇宙的犄角旮旯都发展这么大了？  
安迷修脸上的肌肉抽搐，重新看向雷狮，那人边盯着他边用手臂轻轻擦拭脸上的汗珠，泛红眼角与薄软的唇边都润着水渍。  
正义的骑士沉默片刻，似是想到什么，改变了主意。  
“好，我和你走。”

这个回答是雷狮始料未及的，他们几乎在粉丝的欢呼声上了保姆车，一群人跟在车尾，如同跟着新婚夫妇的花车，想把美好的祝福送往他们即将走向的花路。  
与窗外激昂的气氛不同，雷狮的大脑不断运转着，不知道该如何对眼前的“病患”开口。  
他翻出从医院带回来的诊断书，攥紧手里，坐在他对面椅子上的男人反常地安静，双手手指交叉在一起，放在大腿上。  
那双绿色的眼睛正映着雷狮的倒影，就像他在酝酿措辞，安迷修也在观察思索着什么。  
“少爷，去医院吗？”  
司机在第一个红绿灯前回头望来，雷狮遥遥头，用手指向另一个方向。  
抵达他们原本的公寓时已过六点，多云的天空渐渐下起细雨。雷狮扭动钥匙，让几个从他公司叫来的黑衣保安站在外面，带着安迷修走进门去。  
这间公寓是他们正式在一起后他与安迷修同租的，公寓不大，两室一厅，一个房间是卧室，一个房间是书房。踏进屋子，熟悉的空气清新剂味温柔地笼住雷狮的嗅觉，是安迷修喜欢的味道——“雨后天晴”。  
玄关处摆着两个人的拖鞋，一双上面画着小狮子，一双上面画着小兔子，幼稚得可笑。一盆盆多肉植物，被摆放在鞋架上，几乎每一个都被安迷修起好了名字。冰箱前贴满了写给雷狮的提示贴，都是一个人工整的字迹。  
那些雷狮乱丢在地上的衣物，也被那个人整整齐齐地叠好放在沙发上，房间里所有的陈设，甚至消弭于空气里的气息，都有那个人温暖的痕迹。  
已经一年了啊。  
他还记得他们租下这栋房子的第一天，安迷修从经济公司的宿舍里搬来，风尘仆仆，带着一个老旧的行李箱站在夜色里。  
他们两个人挤在阳台边，看着远处竖立在夜景中的通天楼宇，一栋栋楼房中的灯火熄灭。  
安迷修对他说，他没有家，从小都住在“宿舍”，每晚看着城市陷入孤独的黑暗，以为这个世界的人们离开了他，只剩下自己。  
而现在他现在知道，是人们与家人共梦而面，“而我与你在一起”。  
雷狮垂眸看着阳台，那晚人索吻的温度还弥留在他的唇面上，清晰至极。男人的动作温柔得想要把他用最快乐的方式溺死，双手紧紧将他搂在怀里，结束之后也不愿放开。  
他记得那些灼热的呼吸，与数不尽的笨拙情话，却像做梦一般，在这个世界里逐渐遥远。  
“你带我来，仅仅是为了看一个普通的屋子吗？”  
人声打散了雷狮的回忆，他回过头来，眸光沉暗地看向安迷修。  
“你真的什么也想不起来吗？安迷修？”  
“想起来什么？”  
骑士不明所以，直直地站在房间中央，他对这个地方不像有丝毫的眷恋之意，甚至没有些许好奇。  
雷狮攥紧拳头，手里的诊断书被捏出痕迹，他无计可施，是安迷修为了救他才变成现在这样的。  
“安迷修，你病了。你的头部受了伤所以才会丧失记忆。你不记得了吗，你在孤儿院长大，在S大毕业，后来被星探看上。你和我说为了生计你开始当的演员，我带你来是因为这里是你我的家。我们是伴侣。”  
他慢慢说完，紧紧盯着对方的眼睛，片刻后只得到一个费解的神情。  
“雷狮你听听自己在说些什么，不觉得荒谬吗？我怎么可能和你是伴侣。首先，你是男的，我也是。其次，如果我喜欢男的，又怎么可能喜欢你？至于其他，简直胡编乱造。我不知道你有什么诡计，我来这里只有一个目的，这场凹凸大赛的规则是什么？你和凯莉知道吗？”  
从之前雷狮在对峙中犹豫的表现，骑士很确信他也无法使用元力。他心想与其一个人在外面漫无目的地寻找凹凸大赛的其他参与者询问究竟，不如直接从恶党身上发现什么有用的线索。  
他质问得大声，面前人肉眼可见地肩膀起伏，伸手把一张纸拍在安迷修所在的桌子前。  
“……这是你的诊断书。安迷修，你现在有幻想症，你以为自己是你曾经扮演的一个角色，也以为我是另一个。这里没有凹凸大赛——”  
“无需多说，你的话我一句都不相信。是在下考虑得太简单了，以为恶党你会有可能说句实话。”  
安迷修语毕起身往玄关的方向走，身后很快传来急促的脚步声。他伸手先出招，一把抓住雷狮的手腕，那人骨干分明的手指仍然紧紧抓住了他的衣领。  
雷狮精致的俊脸近乎崩溃地扭曲起来，怒睁的眼睛甚至微微泛红，他的呼吸变得紊乱急促，使出所有的力气把安迷修拖住。  
“放开。”  
安迷修说着身体一颤，没想到那人真的猛地松手，转身冲进另一个房间。  
雷狮只觉心肺都扭在一起，往腹腔下坠，头颅里的血管突突乱跳，混杂的情绪让他无法正常思考。  
他翻开安迷修的书柜，在《唐吉诃德》的旁边翻出来了三本他最熟悉不过的，被订书器装订好的A4纸，气势汹汹地冲回客厅。  
“你要走，不是么。在你走之前，把它们看完。”  
安迷修皱起眉头，三本书沉甸甸的被砸在他手里，他本想开口拒绝，低头再看，张了张嘴。  
那第一个1厘米厚的A4装订本上赫然打印着六个大字——“凹凸世界.台本”。

05  
雷狮的胸口闷得发胀，一阵阵的心跳窜上耳膜，三本台本都是《凹凸世界》拍摄期间属于安迷修的台词本，里面不但有整个凹凸世界的架构故事，还包含了所有“最后的骑士”这一角色的台词与编剧解析。  
接过书本的男人将信将疑，翻开几页后脸上的肌肉微不可察地紧绷起来。雷狮的心跳越来越快，冥冥之中警铃大作。  
“尽量不要刺激到患者，先顺其自然。”  
中午医生的话在雷狮脑海里一晃而过，他后悔了，伸手正准备把安迷修手里的书拿回来，门口响起一阵急促的敲门声。  
“少爷。”  
门外的保安喊了几声，雷狮将之无视，随即拍门声越来越响，他忍无可忍。  
几个黑衣保安都是娱乐公司的人，没有人和他熟络，他们大多一米八左右，身材魁梧，统一带着黑色墨镜。  
几人见他走出门来，便让开两米的空间，领头的保安递给他一部黑色的手机。  
雷狮眉头紧蹙，听到那手机里耳熟的声音，他咬牙切齿。  
“雷蛰？你还有脸打电话给我？”‘  
“你，和我，出来吃饭。”  
“没空——”  
雷狮伸手准备挂掉，不料被保安一手拦住。  
“……你们……”  
“别挣扎了我的弟弟，他们都是我安排的人。你过来，我就告诉你你小情人的秘密，否则，你们的戏别想拍下去！”  
自从差点闹出人命，雷蛰简直焦头烂额，整个城市的名流圈都知道了他们雷氏兄弟不睦，不久必然会传进父亲耳中。这还不是最要命的，从上午开始他的名字在热搜榜上就居高不下。  
雷狮仗着狂妄不羁的个性与雷氏集团的名声在娱乐圈小有名气，连带着他这个做总裁的哥哥的也偶尔被知名杂质邀约拍封面。  
豪门兄弟的继承权永远是让人兴奋的议题，从前不少论坛都对他们两个尽心“深扒”，把雷狮访谈时的臭脸用放大镜研究，编造出来的故事都是捕风捉影。  
今天他和雷狮在更衣室里拉拉扯扯的视频已经传得满网都是，大大满足了看客的好奇心。  
除了路人的贾宝玉表情包“撕啊，撕得再响点.jpg”，就是雷狮粉控评铺天盖地，什么“人家安雷绝美爱情轮不着你来插手”，什么“大清亡了，封建余孽大家长去喝西北风吧”，什么“哥哥打弟弟都打不过，我看你才是个弟弟。”  
雷蛰看得恨不得立即就得高血压，忍了半天，还是被最后的一根稻草彻底压垮。  
一条在他公司号下的回复点爆了他脑子里的蘑菇云。  
@狮猫猫的小头巾：嗨呀，慕名来看我狮哥哥的照片，都是兄弟怎么有一个这么吃藕呢[doge]  
“吃藕是什么？！是说……我丑？？岂敢，放肆——”  
雷蛰拍案而起，作为一个X佛名校毕业的高材生，全球五百强CEO，他也是个讲素质的，岂能出口喷脏？他奋笔疾书疯狂打字，回了一个颇有总裁风度的回复。  
@雷蛰：“女人，有眼无珠！”  
如此他还算满意地睡了个午觉，下午醒来，三四个系列热搜怼到他眼前。  
#震惊，女人简简单单一句话伤透了总裁的心#  
#女人，我不准你说我不美#  
#魔镜魔镜谁是最吃藕的雷雷#  
一群人还给他PS了鬼畜图，起了十几个外号，私信他对“狮猫猫的小头巾”求而不得虐恋情深的同人文数篇。  
看到雷蛰崩溃在办公室，他新上任的女秘书有些看不下去了，非常上道地安慰道。  
“雷总，都是些CP粉，您可以告诉他们嗑的是假的啊。这样做他们最气了。”  
雷蛰听完差点没把嘴里的咖啡喷出来。  
难道他不想吗？  
就因为他们是真的才有这出闹剧——

他憋了一肚子闷火，傍晚专车将他送往餐厅时他仍阴晴不定。  
这是他们家族派给他的一台黑色宾利，年迈的司机两鬓斑白，已在雷氏财阀旗下集团任职20余年。  
司机从后视镜中扫过雷蛰的侧脸，默不作声。在雷家服侍多年的老人，大多都知晓雷蛰与雷狮不和，因为雷老爷偏爱末子，长子幼时对此耿耿于怀是雷家祖宅内心照不宣的秘密。  
不少人认定一山不容二虎，两位少爷总有一天会闹到台面上，让雷家分崩离析。  
可有人看在眼中，有别样的见解。  
“大少爷是与三少爷有约吗？”  
年长的司机开口询问，宾利车暂停于高架桥的入口边，下班时间的车流将入口前的辅路堵塞得水泄不通。  
“嗯。”雷蛰心不在焉道。  
蒙蒙细雨落在车窗边，周围的车辆比蹒跚学步的婴儿走得更慢，后面车辆发出一阵阵急不可耐的鸣笛声。  
“这条路如果在西面再开一个转口，可能路况会有所好转。堵不如疏，欲速则不达啊。”  
老者随意地说着，雷蛰挑起眉毛，似乎听出别样含义。他试图从反光镜中观察司机的眼睛，座下的车轮却缓缓动了。  
半个小时后宾利车停在一个繁华的街角边，一家小众的私人酒吧隐于闹市，高加索血统的服务生们穿着昂贵的西装，在门口恭候多时。  
整个诺达的就餐区只有两张桌子，风格采用的是极简设计，从桌椅到周围的装潢皆为白色。桌子顶端吊着一盏灯，散发着暖黄的光晕。  
雷蛰先让人醒了对自己口味的红酒，略显不耐地点点手腕上的卡地亚。对面的落地窗离他有七八米远，外面的景色逐渐从昏黄变得灰暗，不久玻璃上升起一片水气，雨势渐大。  
顶级餐厅把城市的喧嚣隔绝在外，听不到车水马龙与人们为生计奔走的脚步声，这种宁静的优越感却被一人粗暴的推门声打破。  
“……”  
来着不善，黑胶色的厚重雨衣披风一般，让那人多出些阴沉的匪气，如果坐在餐桌上的不是雷蛰，可能会被吓得一时失声。  
“你迟到了十五分钟。”  
雷蛰摇摇手中的红酒，无所畏惧，换来对方一声哼笑。  
那人伸手把身上的雨衣尽数扯掉，往高级椅子用力上一甩，在上面留下一串肮脏的水渍。脱去雨衣的年轻人在灯光中霎时脱颖而出，泛白的肌肤仿佛笼着一层浅浅的光晕，成了这个房间中唯一值得注目的存在。  
雷蛰不悦地捏住酒杯，他从来不知这就是所谓的“明星性”，让他的弟弟生而不凡，任何人与之比肩都会黯然失色。  
“雷蛰——有话快说，我现在没有动手，是对你最后的容忍。”  
雷狮扬颚俯视，手指攥在雨衣上握成拳头，想到那天安迷修在化妆间里彻底失去意识的样子，他恨不得直接拽烂雷蛰的衣领。  
他的怒意如同爆发前的火山，无形的浓烟充满整个屋子，撩拨起了另一个人的暴戾。  
雷蛰手里的玻璃杯被他捏得吱嘎作响，他憋着嗓子准备呵斥之际，瞥到了餐厅外的马路，此时和他来时路上一样，堵得水泄不通。  
他的嘴角骤然拉平了，这么多年对他弟弟的不满像泄气的气球一样，瘪了下去。  
“我居然被一个开车的老头教育了。”  
“你说什么……别和我卖关子。”  
雷蛰的反常让雷狮停顿一刻，  
“我警告你，你针对我可以，但如果你再敢动安迷修，就算你是我的亲兄弟我也不会放过你——”  
他的嗓音拔高，话语却被雷蛰抬起来的手打断。  
“确实，你说的没错，我们是亲兄弟。”  
说话的总裁用餐巾擦了擦嘴唇，后背靠在椅子里。金丝眼镜架在他的鼻梁上，盖住他一向急躁的视线，徒添商场上谈判的作态。  
“昨天只是一场意外，以后我不会再过多干涉你的私生活。”  
“那你在电话里威胁的又是什么？”  
“不威胁你，你小子会来吗？”  
想起昨天那个年轻人昏厥过去的情况，雷蛰也有后怕。他代表半个雷氏财阀的形象，还不想让人为此送命。他本来是想借助自己的势力，使劲打压这对年轻人，让雷狮知难而退。可想到昨天雷狮狰狞而不知所措的模样，他突然意识到自己再强行拆散两人，只会让他们越走越近。  
“雷狮，你是不是认为，我就是嫉妒你才处处与你作对？”  
“你怎么想，和我无关。我懒得理你。”  
“行，我现在借机会告诉你，我做的都是为了我们的家族。如果你心里有父亲有家族，你应该尽早和他分手。就算你只想着自己，也该为你人身安全考虑考虑。”  
“你想说什么？”  
雷蛰语毕露出一个意味不明的眼神，仿佛势在必得。一种不祥的预感在雷狮心中慢慢滋生，他的哥哥拿起他的公文包，从里面抽出一个密封的牛皮纸袋，在餐桌上开封起来。  
整个餐厅异常宁静，服务生们十分识趣，在两人开始争吵之际便已尽数退去，空间里只剩余纸张摩擦的细碎声响。  
一张、两张。  
很快白色的餐桌上，罗列出了四，五张照片。  
它们拍摄的角度都非常刁钻，可以猜测出都是私家侦探偷拍的杰作，除此之外只有一个共同的特点，都是安迷修与另外一人秘密进出一所律师事务所的照片。  
“……你什么意思？”  
雷狮的声音不自觉地压低，他板着脸，不想被雷蛰看出他的好奇。  
“你不会想说他背着我出轨吧？”  
雷蛰又轻蔑一哼道“此律师事务所隶属于我们商业对手之一，在过去的一年里，三番五次地翻出我们的商业机密，处处刁难我。”  
“那又如何？能说明什么？巧合罢了，他可能只是去咨询与明星工作室的合同条款。”  
雷狮不以为然道，对面的年长者似乎早预料到他的反应，接着从牛皮纸袋中拿出剩下的一沓文件，文件的顶端别着另一张照片。  
“哦？那这些呢?”  
雷狮低头扫过那张泛黄的照片，咬紧了嘴唇。照片中一个中年男人身着白衬衫，正抱着一个五六岁的男孩。那男孩还未长开的眉眼，让他的心不安地悸动起来。  
“你从来不管公司的事务，自然不会知道。在你小时候，我们曾从政府收购了一块地皮。那不是个太平地方，在执行拆迁的时候，和当地的地头蛇发生了冲突。有人为此丧命了，你理解我的意思么……”  
雷蛰说着用手指点点照片上的中年男人，随着他的声音他能察觉到空气里另一个人的呼吸声急促起来。  
“没错，这就是你小情人的父亲。”  
雷蛰拍拍照片，他轻巧的动作仿佛法官的法槌，给什么东西，定下了无法挽回的命运。  
“……不可能。……你在唬我。”  
雷狮忍住想要后退的本能，脸上的惊愕难以遮掩。他的兄长从椅子上站了起来，把材料放到他的手里。  
“你仔细想想吧，你有像我这样对他调查过么？你了解这小子多少事？”  
雷蛰伸出手搭着他的肩膀，在他的耳边继续说了下去。  
“我知道你是第一次谈恋爱，难免色令智昏，但你有没有想过你这样的出身，会吸引来多少别有所图的人？”  
“…………”  
雷狮紧紧咬住了牙，挥开自己肩膀上的手，本来被塞在他怀里的纸张往外散去，花白的纸张掉了一地。  
他摇摇头，抓起自己的雨衣。  
“都是你……编造的鬼话。”  
他咬牙切齿地说着，怀疑的种子却找到了他心膜中的缝隙，挤进脆弱柔软的隔膜中，吮吸起鲜红甘美的血液。  
那个男人先前与他争吵时的样子晃过他的脑海，每个音节，每个表情都异常清晰。  
“如果我真喜欢男人，又怎么可能喜欢你？”

06  
一页页纸张散落在地上，宁静的公寓里只有一个男人坐在沙发上。那人在茶几前垂着头，手中抓着最后一本被他刚刚合上的台本。  
安迷修额发的阴影垂下来，掩盖住了他瞳仁微微的颤动。他身上的肌肉绷紧，出了一身热汗，很快又变成冷汗涔涔。  
难以置信。  
难以置信自己在几个小时里看完了什么样的东西。  
这三本所谓的“台本”先把他从凹凸大赛开始，所有经历的事全部撰写成文，他说的每一句话，每一个动作，不差分毫。  
“怎么可能……”  
他已经喃喃自语了一个小时，不断劝说让自己冷静。  
凹凸大赛完全有能力监视他的一举一动，包括在大赛最初搜索他的元神，呈现出他过去的回忆。  
可是为什么，连他在大赛期间，不为所知的所思所想也能被窥探记录？  
“……”  
他一只手插进自己的头发，试图在一片混乱中找到合理的逻辑，但他怎么也无法理解，什么人可以猜中他所有的想法，记录他所有的过去，甚至继续写出了他自己都无法拒绝的未来。  
安迷修拱起后背，背后的汗水将他的衬衫染透一半，心脏叩击胸腔的声音越来越响。  
这些书里涵盖了太多他自己都不知道的秘密，关于他的诅咒，关于宇宙中的伪神。  
在他看来本该是随意杜撰的内容，应该一笑了之，可这些故事，包括最后他注定的死亡，都带着极其强烈的宿命感。  
好似它们一定会发生，而冥冥中他对此也深信不疑。  
想到此处，安迷修陷入极长的沉默，那个恶党对他近乎激动的解释重新涌进他的思绪。  
………………  
难不成他真是一个提线木偶，是书里的一个角色？  
可怖的猜想漩涡一般，将他拽入深渊，周围墙壁扭曲着向他挤压而来，空气愈加稀薄。  
“……”  
安迷修抓住自己胸前的衬衫，几步站了起来，摇晃着走向玄关，用力拍响被反锁的门板。  
“喂——”  
无人回应。  
“雷狮—你在吗？”  
在喊出第三次这个名字时，他已经不想再等下去。  
他必须与雷狮再见一面。  
楼房里的安保系统比医院更为简陋，年轻的骑士轻松地踹开了门锁，跻身走进空无一人的楼道。  
冷风从公寓的大门窜进，雨水的味道弥漫了整个空间。  
门外的雨幕覆盖了黑夜，路上零散的行人持着雨伞匆匆而过，几个立在小巷中的路灯散着朦胧的蓝光，却无法为骑士指引正确的方向。  
安迷修试图在附近搜索雷狮的踪迹，在阴雨朦朦的路上转弯几次后，他苦笑起来，回头看去，已经无法辨别来路。  
身上的衣物被冰冷的雨水渗透，贴在他的肌肉上，他浑不在意地往前走着，似乎期望寒冷的触感能让他混乱的头脑清醒一分。  
他的呼吸声与脚步声掺杂在一起，漆黑的云天悬在他的头顶，雨中风的呼啸如同另一个世界神的低鸣。  
在那台本的结局里，他便在同样风雨凄凄的夜晚里结束了自己作为骑士的使命。  
凝晶流焱化作阿耳忒弥斯在人间大地上的，弓弦的投影，将他的灵魂锤炼成最光洁的箭矢，刺向天际。  
那光芒凝聚了他所有的信念，与伪神一同化作灰烬。  
时空颠倒的错觉犹如天地旋转，不知为何他对自己的死亡甘之若饴，却有一种空虚与茫然席卷而上。  
不知过去多久，意识的世界消失在黑暗的小巷中。  
脚下的水泥路已然带着他来到一个几乎干涸的运河边，一座石桥立在前面，在漆黑的雨夜里难以辨别它原本的轮廓。  
安迷修的眼睛不知该聚焦在何处，只觉空气中泥土的味道里，多出别的气味。  
他抬头望去，河边坐落着几个平房，硕大的屋檐下，陈列着餐桌和折叠椅，为数不多的几盏白炽灯悬挂其上，随着风雨摇曳。  
安迷修并不在意那处在卖什么类型的食物，甚至没有太多躲雨的欲望。他站在路旁，由着雨珠从额发前滑落。  
待他浑身湿透，雨声渐小，他知道该回去了。  
又往何处？  
他低声自问，不远处那灯光的源头摇晃起来，人与人争吵的声音打断了他的思维。  
骑士转过头去，只见本该在外面就餐的十几个年轻人，正把什么紧紧围住。  
“你们在干什么？”  
安迷修走上前去，出声之后，那十几个年轻人纷纷抬头，看到他们的装束与模样，安迷修耸肩一笑，几乎能猜中一半。  
“关你屁事。”  
一个骂骂咧咧的年轻人走上前来，看年龄至少二十出头。  
“你没看到那位女士不愿意吗？”  
安迷修说着，无所畏惧地走进人群。虽然被他称之为女士，被围住的女孩不及安迷修的腰高，穿着一身蓝白制服，正小刺猬一样瑟瑟发抖。  
“她是我女朋友。”  
“是吗？以在下来看，就算她是。强迫也不是绅士之举。”  
他心平气和地摊开手，用眼神询问那小女孩的意思，那女孩已然吓得满面泪痕，看到救星一般直直望着他。  
“救，救我。呜……他不是啊——”  
“我丫都说了管你屁事，滚远点——”  
在安迷修拉住女孩的瞬即旁边挥来的拳头在他耳侧卷起一阵气流，他轻松偏头躲过，一手捏住混混的手腕。  
“艹——看着做什么，来帮我——”  
那混混嚎叫着，听得自己的骨肉在骑士的手心里吱嘎作响，鼻子眼睛都要扭曲在一起。他鬼哭狼嚎中另一个人扑上来救他，自己胳膊忽然被安迷修用力一拽，下一秒自己的拳头重重被惯力送到了同伴的眼前，打向鼻子。  
“哎呦——”  
两个混混扭在一起扑倒在地，谁也没想到半路杀出来的小白脸有这么大的本事。  
“草他妈的，哪来的野种！！”  
十几个人反应过来，开始抄刀子的抄刀子，抡椅子的抡椅子。  
安迷修两脚踹开几个，皱起眉头，双拳不敌四手，他知道不能硬抗。  
一群混混基本功很差，纯粹胜在人多，安迷修躲开刺来的小刀，拽着小女孩从桌椅的缝隙中翻过。  
他冲进雨夜，贴着干涸运河边的小路疾驰，原本被他拽着的小女孩根本跑不动，被他扛到肩上，大大降低了他的速度。  
十几人咒骂奔跑的声音一直紧紧跟在他脑后，越来越近。  
安迷修咬紧牙关，挥开眼前的雨幕，在一个漆黑的岔路口前似乎看到有两三个光源闪过。  
“喂——”  
他喊了一声，没想到那三个光源很快朝他而来。  
“……”  
那是三个拿着手电的人，身着雨衣，在他看清人的轮廓时为之一愣。  
雷狮。  
他无暇呼出人的名字，而那人见状也愕然止步。  
自从雷狮赴约结束回到公寓，就不见安迷修的踪影，他急得再也考虑不了其他，带着保安在四处寻找起来，甚至想去警察局询问天眼监控。  
“你怎么……”  
雷狮面对混乱场面不知从何发问，被安迷修一把拽住推搡着往前。  
“跑。”  
男人命令着他，而他片刻的迟疑中十几个混混蜂拥而上。  
“少爷——”  
一个保安挡在前面和人扭打起来，七八人冲过来的惯性撞到他们的身后。  
“——！”  
运河边的沙石如泥石流般松动，雷狮脚下踩滑的瞬间，旁边几人也丧失了平衡。  
雨水，泥味，细小的石头，混杂在一起天旋地转。等他再次抬头，他的半个身体都陷在泥泞的运河里，身上的雨衣也不知被刮烂到何处。  
“救，救命——”  
女孩的呼喊声又响了起来，安迷修捂着头上的绷带，试图从运河底端重新站起来。他头上的伤口疼得厉害，脚下的泥石流淹没了他的小腿。  
“放开她。”  
他抬起头，低沉地命令着，那七八个人正拎着小女孩的制服高高拽起，带着不怀好意的狞笑步步逼近。  
“艹尼马，叫你还装B——”  
那个眼熟的混混几步踏到安迷修身前，深知不能给这个小白脸完全站起来的机会，他一脚踹在安迷修的衬衫上，还不过瘾，正想再踹时不由一叹。  
“咦。”  
混混有些错愕，显然他不是唯一吃惊的人。半跪在泥地里的骑士被踹得胸腔震颤，他闭眼一刻，只觉身前一热。胸前原本冰冷泥泞的触感，变成了人滑凉的皮肤。  
“……你。”  
他不知道为什么雷狮要挡在他的身前，只觉这人贴在他身前的背脊也在低颤。雷狮浑身上下全部湿透了，雨水描撰他的鼻梁，淌进他轻启的嘴唇。像是丛林里的动物放弃了所有的攻击方式，想用肉体凡胎迎下猎人的枪弹一般，愚蠢而可笑。  
“哈?”  
那个混混确实笑了，对着地上露出嫌弃至极的表情。  
“看看这货，还有朋友啊？”  
混混的笑声带着让人厌恶的湿润，声音停止的一刻，安迷修不自觉摇头，他看着那个混混沾满淤泥的球鞋踏了过来，毫不留情地踩在雷狮泛白湿润的脸颊上。  
混混一脚用力到底，像是在享受这种凌虐的快感，用最肮脏的泥水彻底蹂躏这张有些眼熟的俊脸。  
“……呃。”  
骑士愣在原地，浑身颤抖，听到一人忍耐痛苦的低吟时，脑子里有什么东西没有理由地，“啪”地绷断了。  
他的视野模糊起来，身体箭矢一般向前冲去，浑身的血液逆流而上。他不知为何死死抓住了那混混的脖子，一拳一拳地往那张丑陋的脸上狠狠落去。不论身后传来什么样的骂声，任由无数只脚在他背脊上留下疼痛与鞋印，他也不愿停止。  
泥水溅在他的脸上，然后是混混肮脏的血液，他的拳头下传来的哀呼一声比一声凄厉，随着人类软组织被打烂的声响变成央求与断断续续的哭泣。  
而安迷修的动作愈加残暴。  
他只能听到一个声音，带着没有逻辑也没有源头的情绪，在他心底不断嘶吼想要用利爪破开血肉的胸腔，重复呐喊着一句话——  
不可饶恕。  
不可饶恕————

07  
小混混的哀求混杂在雨中，渐渐化作嗫嚅般的抽泣。  
雷狮的嘴唇微微开合，看着一人的脸上被飞渐的泥与血水沾染，午夜的修罗般，无情地施暴。  
“安……”  
雷狮的声音微哑，身体僵硬，他推开围在安迷修旁边几个一样看呆的混混，跻身上去。  
他记得曾经安迷修同他说过，他从小在福利院的时候，身边的孩子三教九流年龄也参差不齐，没有大人维持秩序，只能靠提高自己的实力抵抗小团体欺凌甚至暴行，但他从未见到安迷修如此毫不留情地出手过。  
在他的记忆里那个男人一直都是温和的，面对其他人的责难都非常谦逊。他对这种个性总是嗤之以鼻，却暗暗被同样的特质深深吸引着。  
而如今，他仿佛认不出眼前的男人了。  
难道真如医生所说的那般，不该刺激患者？  
他不该过早把那些台本交给安迷修。  
雨还在下，骑士的动作终于停下来。他垂着头，浸湿的棕色头发早已杂乱不堪，随着他胸腔剧烈的起伏微微颤动。  
安迷修的双臂因为肾上腺激素紧紧绷着，沾着零星血渍的手丝毫不觉痛楚，脸上冰凉的水渍从他下颚不断滚落。后背处传来火烧火燎般的疼痛，浑身的肌肉在一同灼烧，被怒火席卷的身体好似尚未餍足的野兽。  
他一手拎起那个小混混胸前的T恤，心脏鼓点一般咚咚作响，然后他另一只手的手腕被什么拽紧了。  
这是一种他非常陌生又似曾相识的触感，冰凉而湿润，光滑的肌肤下是一种不可置疑的强硬，紧紧握住他起伏不定的心。  
“……？”  
安迷修顺着拽在他手腕上骨干分明的手指，往下看去，一个人的面容被雨幕与夜色模糊了轮廓，但他却知道那人紫色的眼睛映着他的模样。  
骑士哑然片刻，理智骤然回笼，好似在他发热颅内泼下一盆冰水。  
“……为什么？”  
他自言自语，忽然察觉出自己的行为异常荒唐。  
他又何必为雷狮愤怒到如此地步？  
在凹凸而大赛中能与雷狮分庭抗礼的参赛者屈指可数，但雷狮并非从未受伤过，他试图回忆起那时自己的情绪时，几声清晰尖锐的口哨从运河上方传来。  
一队穿着别样制服的男人们匆匆朝他们赶来，周围七八个还能站着的混混好似见到凶神恶煞，朝反方向撒腿就跑。  
口哨声拔高后戛然而止，却在安迷修耳中留下了绵长的嗡鸣。  
他尝试着从泥地完全站直，那几个穿制服的人已经冲到他的眼前，未等他开口，一个冰凉的铁环就铐上了他的小臂。

“你说什么？？被抓了？？”  
霍金斯边吃着汉堡，边颈侧夹着电话在方向盘上打了个满轮，他的小轿车在夜路上180°大转弯，一通漂移差点没把自己噎着。  
他昨天一直跟着雷狮跑，在医院完全没睡好觉不说，今早和雷狮分开后他就跑回了剧组交代了现况。  
导演听到主演的状态差点没吓晕过去，他按照雷狮的命令好说歹说，劝了半天才让整个不安的剧组渐渐稳定。  
他昧着良心告诉制作人安迷修的情况只是一时的，并且雷狮扮演的角色单人戏份那么多，完全可以先拍邺星逐嘛，绝对不会耽搁剧组进度。  
语毕他还用雷狮的黑卡给凯莉发了个大红包，求她也去忽悠下投资方。  
凯莉是个心思活络的，接过微信转账对他一笑。  
“可以是可以，但本小姐也不能保证能瞒太久。”  
太久是多久？  
霍金斯回想着那小魔女眼睛里难以捉摸的微光，不由惴惴不安，万一安迷修一年没好，这项目是要凉得透透的。  
雷狮是做什么事都势在必得的类型，也是个不愿意听坏消息的领导，虽然表面上他对很多事满不在乎，但《芍华洗剑录》这项目绝不是其中之一。  
如何向雷狮汇报凯莉不太美妙的答复，霍金斯本还在为此头大，没想到现在又出了这么件让他焦头烂额的事。  
“在哪个派出所啊？？什么？录什么口供?千万别认罪。”  
扎着双马尾的年轻人一手锤着胸口，好不容易把刚刚的汉堡吞咽下去，手机里的保安断断续续地说着，也不知道是不是因为下雨而信号不好。  
他听了一半，心觉不妙，因为“寻滋拌事”进局子，对艺人来说是实打实的污点，一旦坐实可能直接被全网抵制，为此彻底断送星途也不为过。  
“你和本家汇报了吗？”  
霍金斯问着，下句就想说千万别，电话那边的保安支支吾吾起来。他叹了口气，踩下油门，蓝色的小奥拓在马路上扬起一片水花，向与金鸡路相反的方向疾驰。  
路边的照明系统泛着冷冽的白光，雨幕里朦胧的城市倒映在车窗上，又被车前拍打的雨刷刮得支离破碎。  
小奥拓转过最后两个十字路口，眼看离目的地只剩一个街区，霍金斯的手机再次震动起来。  
“喂？”  
他听到那边的人声，眼中有些惊异，等对方叙述完，奥拓车的车轮打转，朝另一个方向的医院驶去。

霍金斯下车时便见到他们娱乐公司负责管理保安的人站在医院的停车场处，人是个大块头，平日里不苟言笑，像一座小山朝他步步逼近。  
保安难得脸上的表情有些松动，他和霍金斯握手，又拍了拍他的肩。  
“还好，还好。”  
“到底是怎么回事啊？”  
霍金斯见人面露喜色，原本提起来的心好奇起来，试图从保安有些混乱的话语中拼凑出完整的信息。  
二十分钟前他接到的消息还是安迷修和雷狮与人斗殴险被定性，此时怎么又被放出来，直达医院？  
“陪着受害者来医院做伤情鉴定？还是他们有人伤得太重需要立即治疗？”  
“不是，是有证人指证了与他们斗殴的人是诱拐未成年未遂，所以他们算是见义勇为。还好那个未成年没吓得中途逃走，不然有理也说不清。”  
霍金斯听罢身体松弛下来，浑身虚脱似的肩膀一缩。  
“那就好。所以一开始怎么就出了这个事，你再和我讲讲？”  
不善言语的保安面露难色，边和他一同走进医院急诊处边娓娓道来。  
这家医院有雷氏财阀的注资，也是集团下员工们最常问诊的医院之一，不过霍金斯从没想到会有一天自己会为了别人“二进宫”。  
保安说完时他们停在一间略显眼熟的病房外，霍金斯敲敲门，把门轻轻推开了。  
“少爷？”  
他低声发问，又噎着了。房间里一个上身半裸的男人似乎刚刚包扎完伤口，正在接受一个护士的静脉注射。  
“啊……安先生啊。”  
霍金斯说着不由感叹起来，安迷修的身材确实非常好，此时白色的绷带紧紧扎在他结实的胸肌下，肩宽背直，下腹上的肌肉看着紧凑而有力，再往下……被裤裆兜住的地方也轮廓可观。  
霍金斯同为男性，自然明白穿着裤子都能显出大小的东西是有多么夸张。  
也不知道他们家少爷是艳福不浅还是倒霉，天天要被这么条玩意强塞着折腾。  
“咳咳。”  
他想得太歪，不由心虚起来，看到对方朝他走来，连连后退。  
“你是……雷狮的小弟？”  
“……看来头还没好啊。”  
霍金斯小声嘟囔，对方比他高出大半头，离得近了他才看清安迷修眼睛里罕有的阴霾。  
“他人呢？”  
安迷修的语音略显急促，在他被这个世界的“执法人员”铐住时便被自责吞噬了。他一向自觉是个冷静自持的骑士，完全不明白自己为何会如此冲动。  
在大赛中生死存亡之际，他才会考虑夺恶人性命，面对一个丧失抵抗能力的地痞流氓，他不该下狠手，把人打到面目模糊。  
这不是骑士所为。  
他伸手遮住自己半张脸，在过去一个小时里愧疚和不间断的耳鸣占据了整个大脑，从一个设施转移到另一个设施，他记不太清周围陌生人前来询问的内容，回神时已经身在充满消毒水味的房间里，有人正给他检查伤口。  
安迷修看着自己手臂上老旧的伤疤，怀疑过自己诅咒发作，那里还是平常有些骇人的黑褐色，没有扩散的迹象。迷茫与错乱的感觉如同沼泽，他的手搭在手腕上，在那里留下的另一人手指的触感，成了黑暗与泥泞里泛白的芦苇。  
“雷狮在哪，我要见他。”  
骑士不顾其他，迈步直向门外，霍金斯慌了神，碎步紧跟其上。  
医院的楼道整洁而冰冷，一间间诊室的大门紧闭，排列在左侧，仿佛没有尽头。  
安迷修的步伐急促，霍金斯只能看到他的背影，待到尽头通向楼梯口的大门显现清晰的轮廓，一阵繁复的脚步声也从远处传来。  
“唉？”  
霍金斯先疑惑出声，楼梯边五六个身着黑衣的保安正围着一男一女，准备通往一层。  
“雷狮——”  
安迷修在众人中一眼找到了他的目标，周围的人影如同消失在背景里。他上前几步，全然不知自己等待着雷狮也凑到他面前。  
“这位是？”  
随着人声，安迷修的动作被打断了，一个年过中年的贵妇人从保安中走出来，她带着白手套的手轻轻放在雷狮的胳膊上，目光礼貌而温和。  
安迷修愣住片刻，肩膀也被身后赶来的霍金斯与保安按住。  
“在下是……”  
“只是我的同事罢了。无需在意。”  
说话的人冷冰冰的，湿润的发丝垂在眼角边，那里还留有一块因被人踩踏而生的淤痕，青紫的痕迹没有让他破相，反而多出他平时从未有过的病态美。他身上的衣物刚刚换过，变成松垮的短袖T恤，显得人的骨像修长，布料的柔软徒添些平易近人的脆弱。  
一种强烈的触摸挤压起安迷修的心室，而对方忽然变得冷淡的眼神又让他整颗心沉入谷底。  
“走吧母亲，让你担心这么久，你来亲自接我已经很累了。”  
年轻人说完后，贵妇人朝安迷修点点头，与一众人随之消失在楼梯转角的阴影里。  
“等等。”  
骑士的声音低沉下去，雷狮的小跟班挡到他身前，几乎哀求起来。  
“安先生，你别追了，你不能过去。和我们回去，少爷他忙完一定会再来找你的。”  
“…………”  
安迷修没有回答，他不解于现况，更不解自己的落寞。  
他又是在期待什么呢？  
他的自语与连绵不断的雨水一同淌入心底，那人的身影不断游离于他的意识中，那些关切的样子，急躁不堪的神情，紧紧抓住他手腕时的眼神，他以前从未见过。  
彻夜未眠，待到雨后天晴的第一缕阳光照进公寓窄小的卧室里时，已是下午。  
安迷修坐在床边，不清楚自己是否真正睡着过，只记得昨晚霍金斯带他回来，所有人都疲惫极了。  
不大的卧室装潢朴素而温馨，他的床正对着一面衣柜。那柜门敞开一半，里面的衣装整齐地挂着，虽然没有翻过，他也能依稀看出里面的衣着有着两种截然不同的风格。  
安迷修轻轻扬眉，正想仔细打量，衣柜边书桌上的相框又吸引住了他的视线。  
相框是木制的，里面照片拍摄的角度像是在人不经意之间的拍摄，相片里的人完全没察觉到镜头，自顾自地埋头喝水。  
这是一张不明所以的照片，却能感受出拍摄者拍摄时的幸福感，而照片里的人正是雷狮。  
骑士在桌前对着上面的男人端详了许久，他摇摇头，确实，这个雷狮与他曾经认识的雷狮相似而不同。  
可能他身处的世界就是不同的。  
他第一次有了来到另一个世界的实感，而他自己又是什么？  
鸠占鹊巢吗？  
屋外一阵尖锐的“嘘”声打破了他的思绪，安迷修走到门前赶到客厅，看到的就是一个男人顶着双马尾，拎起刚刚烧好的热水。  
“哈哈。”  
霍金斯尴尬地笑笑，指了指餐桌上的两个圆盒子道：“泡泡面。”  
安迷修观察着他把热水淋到两个纸筒里，拘谨地站在桌角边，对他做了个请的手势。  
“你认识在下？不，我是说以前的我。”  
“……算是吧。”  
“你认识的我是什么样的人？”  
“……挺正直的那种？”  
霍金斯的态度谨慎起来，他之前被吩咐过不能对安迷修说可能刺激到他的内容，眼看着人想继续追问别的，霍金斯迅速掏出手机。  
“啊哈，我回个消息啊，安先生你先等等。”  
双马尾装模做样打开微信，没想到里面被消息刷屏了。  
“？？”  
他皱眉半天，点开最顶端的一条消息，来自于一个杂志的摄影师，头像花枝招展。  
“大发了啊你看热搜没有，你们家少爷和安迷修火出圈了？”  
“什么热搜？”  
“见义勇为啊，你别和我装，我大姨都知道这事。明天说不定就上报纸了。”  
“真不知道。”  
“……真不知道？看来有猫腻啊，该不会根本没有见义勇为，而是你家少爷要和安迷修私奔被雷家人追着打了吧，我听说雷家主母都去棒打鸳鸯了，我的天啊——”  
霍金斯嘴角一撇，眼神放空，手里自动打出的省略号差点挤破回复框，转头就看到摄影师在朋友圈发了一条“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我CP好真又好虐55555555”。  
“真是真人不漏相，以前怎么不知道这兄弟也嗑这个？”  
他小声念叨，抬头就对上安迷修探究的视线。  
“？”  
“你用的是？”  
“微信？”  
霍金斯指了指自己的手机。  
“不是，在下是问这个长方形的机械。”  
“啊你说是手机啊，安先生你也有啊。”  
安迷修显然有些纳闷，两个人在屋子里翻找一遍，在洗衣筐的脏裤子里翻出来了一个iphone。  
“快没电了。要不我教你怎么用吧？”  
霍金斯说着来了兴致，拽了根电源线。安迷修看着对方的手指移动，不出片刻，他猜出来这是个不能全息投影的触屏通信器。  
“这个是短信，700多条未看，你那个放养型经纪人估计炸了。这个是电话，嘿，213通未接。这个是微博，建议你现在别看，要不就是催你和那谁结婚的，要不就是骂你离他远点的，我帮你删了得了。这个是知乎，嚯……这是什么S城野猫图鉴APP，‘偶遇你的小猫’？安先生你还下这种？”  
双马尾兴致勃勃地把通信器里几十个小方块一个个点开，安迷修礼貌地微微点头，待到讲完几个小时一晃而过，天色渐暗。  
安迷修被霍金斯忽悠着独自回到卧室，他大概可以猜出对方要让他一直留在此处，并对许多信息有所保留。  
他狐疑地盯着通信器，检测到他的面容后，屏幕“唰”地亮了起来。  
安迷修的手指滑动，思索起刚刚的记忆，虽然霍金斯以为自己做得滴水不漏，但他还是发现了。  
除了被霍金斯删掉的几个小方块外，其中有几个也被有意地跳过了，便是最上面的一排，“时钟，日历，照片，相机”。  
他挨个点开，点进照片时发现里面内容异常地多。  
一些是植物的，一些是建筑，而最下端的照片左下角多出几个数字。  
“？”  
安迷修点了上去，昏暗的画面里有什么开始动作。  
一个通体光洁的男人趴在另一个人身上，在床榻的吱嘎声中被摇出阵阵淫叫。  
“呃……哈。不要了……哈哈……啊。”  
匍匐在上面的人一头黑色的碎发，泛白的皮肤犹如蒸腾般泛出潮红，下身好像有处刑的粗棍不断调教着他，在痛苦躲闪时把他奸得更开，所求难耐时又停下搅弄。  
“唔……呃。”  
那男人被欺负得痛苦极了，发软的腰肢被扣在另一人的跨上，双腿大开又得不到疏解，最后只能摇着屁股，帮着另外一人奸干自己。  
“哈，安迷修。轻点。”  
手机里的呼喊带着难以忍耐的饥渴，那黑发男人的舌尖像是被肏到软了，无力地舔过嘴角，紫色的眼睛一片湿润。  
这么一张淫荡至极的脸，像极了被开发到熟透的娼妓，却是属于雷狮的面容。

08  
卧室里的男人手臂微微颤抖，视频里的画面好似炙烤着整个屋子，他的脸燥热到滚红，脖子冒出青筋。  
身体被炎浪的潮汐推搡，一股急躁又膨胀的热流往他的腹下聚集，朝一处涌着。  
“……”  
手机的关闭并无法阻止恶魔的靡音在空气里回荡，如同柔软细腻的手指，在安迷修被汗渍染透的衬衫上游走，抚弄他起伏的胸膛，与因为男性荷尔蒙暴走而紧绷的背脊。  
骑士引以为傲的自持像是浓烈烛芯下软烂的蜡烛，而他下面的东西却硬得像块石头，裆间的布料早被那狰狞的玩意顶出羞耻的弧度。  
“我……”  
他把雷狮……这个世界的他把雷狮……  
安迷修当机的大脑无法消化任何事实，只要想到刚才画面里的人摇着腰肢，哭叫间又温顺地用下面讨好，挣扎着不断索求的模样，他下面的东西就泛出一阵酥麻而躁动的尿意。  
那玩意在他的裤裆里兴奋地抽搐，本该没使用过的地方好似饱知情欲，吐液的龟头狰狞地在柔软的布料上顶出点点濡湿。  
纯情的骑士牙齿磨合，他连女孩子的手都没真正牵过，却因为两个男人淫浪苟合的视频狂躁到难以思考。  
他把手机丢到地上，几步走进卧室里的卫浴，沙沙响声中冰凉的水从喷头洒下，淋到他涨红的臂膀，随着结实的胸膛往腹肌滚下。  
撕扯间，被裤裆束缚的地方终于弹到空气里，海绵体早是胀到黑紫，完全不似处男该有的模样，似是日夜被柔软地伺候过，变得霸道又挑剔。 淡淡的男性腥味融解在浴室中，骑士长茧的手握在了他无法自控的狰狞上。  
水珠从他闭合的眼睑滑过，水妖的手指般勾勒他的鼻梁，他的鼻息浑浊起来，脑海里那些画面挥之不去。  
昔日里与他针锋相对的宿敌，那双嚣张的眼睛被情欲迷蒙，那些嚣张的锐气和衣物一同褪下。  
怎会如此不知羞耻地折服在人身下，甘愿做他发泄生殖欲望的玩具。  
不知名的怒意盖过了骑士的愕然，直到凌晨，他的身体躺进床铺，躁动还蹂躏着他身体的每一个细胞。  
松软的床铺在他辗转难眠间发出吱嘎轻响，他的身体就是在这张床上，没完没了地占有了雷狮。  
从什么时候开始的，那个本该对他充满敌意的海盗，在第一次时也是如此顺从吗？  
他的质问在意志里回荡，与不得安抚的欲望一同灼烧入梦。  
凌乱的被褥包裹着他，好似把他笼在一场异常清醒的梦中，他下面叫嚣的玩意终于被好好含住了，湿软糜烂的感觉吮着他最硬的部分，小鱼裹水般，痉挛着。  
“呃……”  
一个年轻的男人躺在骑士的身侧，潮热的身躯紧贴着他的皮肤。他抬头看去，只觉对方的眼角间泛着痛苦难耐的红晕，被水渍滚湿的睫毛微微颤抖，张合的唇间轻吐出低吟。  
“……安迷修…你真是能耐了…哈……不要。”  
雷狮痛苦的模样只让骑士更硬，他下面的肉刃彻底挺了起来，把红肿不堪的淫穴又欺负得更开。两人相连的地方似是溶过交合用的软膏，随着安迷修的动作，沁着淫水的热油一滴滴被挤压到雷狮的臀缝里。  
“呃……”  
他身侧的雷狮似是骑虎难下，腰胯扭动着想从他的性器上逃开，却被他伸手一把按下胯骨，深深肏了进去。  
“哈。”  
雷狮难以自持地低叫，背脊与扬起的脖颈形成好看的弧度，他喘息推搡着，胸前的红点早被咬吮出片片牙印，在安迷修眼前诱惑似的摇晃。  
不知廉耻。  
骑士想着，下面的酥麻尿急更甚，翻身把人压进床铺里，咬住那点脆弱至极的红晕。  
他的宿敌像个无所适从的小舟，在他的欲浪里沉浮，雷狮的光滑的脚踝被他轻松拎到空气里，翻着白色肉浪的臀部被润滑的淫油弄得一片粘腻。  
“哈……哈……安迷修。”  
被骑士奸干的青年满脸绯红，湿润的发丝散在被褥里，随着肉体的摇晃顶着枕头，他声音里的嗔怒被肏得软棉，没有任何威慑力，下面更是撒娇似的越缠越紧。  
安迷修的腰胯随着他手上拉扯雷狮脚腕的节奏不断用力，本能灼烧着他的神经，快感如拍打在他身前的热浪，极致的酥麻感从他的尾椎一路向上，直抵达头顶。  
黑暗中的床榻发出凄凄艾艾的吱声，淹没在肉体交合的声音里。雷狮潮热的呼吸喷洒在他的耳际，呻吟凌乱而沙哑。  
待他把雷狮弄到再无气力，紧致的身躯瘫软在他怀中，他已经不记得自己发泄过几次。  
梦境里弥漫着类似佛手柑的香薰味，男人尚还潮湿的发丝贴着他的胳膊，脸上的绯红烧到了耳根，一双迷离的眼眸无法聚焦，像是迷途的小兽刚刚惊醒。安迷修对着人朦胧的脸庞，哑口无言，欲望满足后他的清醒梦没有散去，而是在旖旎中生出一种非常温暖的感觉。  
他起身想用手抚摸雷狮的脸颊，手指却不听使唤轻轻擒住一丝黑发，缠在指腹上。雷狮的睫毛微颤，抬起眼来，慢慢朝他逼近。  
安迷修闭上眼睛，只觉得人的鼻息从他的嘴唇上轻轻擦过，痒而难耐，一种熟悉的耳鸣涌进他的意识。  
他皱紧眉头，耳鸣的声音，与那干涸的运河下听到的十分类似。  
很快地，尖锐的嗡鸣化作绵长的蝉音，房间也在他眨眼间幻化重组。  
他衣衫整洁地坐在床边，而雷狮心不在焉地看向窗外，头发在清风中浮动，柔和的日光落在他的脸颊上，在他紫色的眼眸中点出些许明黄。  
安迷修诧异之中情景进一步融化重组，如同时间逆流，他看到了那个人不同的模样，轻蔑的、高傲的、不顾一切的。  
有时是翻动床上的书本，有时是拉住他衬衫上的领带，或是在黑暗中帮他吹灭蛋糕上的蜡烛。  
所有的片段都沉浸在一种陌生的幸福里，最终画面静止在布满藤蔓的一片围栏边。  
黑色的金属围栏被岁月蹉跎，锈迹斑斑，深绿的树叶将围栏中间的缝隙遮盖大半，他如管中窥豹般站在栏杆前，好似在凝视另一个不属于自己的世界。  
缝隙里一个少年人站在远处，不经意地朝他望来，又消失在绿荫之中。  
而这份记忆的主人站在原地，听得风声摩挲藤蔓枝叶，起起伏伏，回响不绝。  
“……”  
安迷修醒来时大汗淋漓，他坐在独有他一人的床上，肩膀随着急促的呼吸上下起伏。  
那些破碎的画面异常鲜活，好似他亲身经历一般色彩斑斓。  
正午的阳光晃过他的视野，头晕目眩。  
他回想着最后那位少年五官的轮廓，一时如同岁月倥偬，恍如隔世。  
骑士的手指插进自己的头发，不由自问。  
到底他看到的是虚空大梦，是被别人遗忘的过往？  
还是属于谁的记忆？  
是蝶梦庄周，还是庄周梦蝶？  
安迷修喃喃低语，下一刻抓住叠在床头的衣物，夺门而出。睡在沙发上的霍金斯被安迷修暴力的推门声惊醒，他摸摸自己零散的双马尾还未反应过来就被一把扣住肩膀。  
“请务必带在下去见雷狮。”  
“啊?现在？”  
霍金斯揉揉眼睛，本想说不，在他摇头之际只觉肩头一紧。他抬头对上安迷修严肃的神情，不由背后发凉。  
“现在。”  
霍金斯的小奥拓又有了用武之地，明明只是被坐在后座上的安迷修看着，却如芒在背。  
车轮随着方向盘的转弯开始打滑，在身侧车辆不满的鸣笛声中，飞驰向金鸡路。  
为了能保持剧组的拍摄进度，所有与“霁雪阳”一角相关的戏份都被重新往后推迟，取而代之的是其他演员的戏份被迫提前。  
片场一如既往地忙碌，不同分工的人们比肩接踵，听闻主演之一告假未来，场外等着探班的粉丝则少去些许。今天拍摄的是邺星逐最初被手下背叛，被一众魔教长老与弟子们追杀于天池的戏份。  
这场戏难得没搭建太多绿幕，导演在片场的假湖边启用了实景拍摄，假湖以西湖为原型，是缩小了数倍的迷你版，甚至深度不到半米。  
雷狮所扮演的邺星逐内搭黑色襟衫，外面是一层绛紫色纱质外套。  
半透明的纱袖随风而起，邺星逐轻功踏过湖面，水中倒影撩起涟漪层层，而后面十几个黑衣紧随其上。  
“邺星逐，你莫想再逃，今日便是你的死期。”  
邺星逐昔日的手下推刀起势，他们被逼往绝境的教主明明身负内伤却不以为然。是，邺星逐为谋天下第一，曾残害无数。被他屠戮的家族所剩稚儿们，被带回魔教，养在身侧，为他这个仇人卖命。  
总有一日，血债血偿。  
好似他知道这天终究会来，他染着血渍的嘴角艳红一片，噙着一丝微笑。  
“好啊。”  
他大方地展出手臂，话语间掌中爱刃“天霜”流光一绽，映在湖水上冷光粼粼，独顿时哀声四起。  
他这一招只有一道实影，却整整出了十七刃。  
利刃归鞘，湖面上血雾朦胧，肉体撕裂的响声后，血块如雨而下。  
吊着威亚的雷狮听到远处导演的“咔”声，把手中的道具摆到身后，由着身上的铁链把他吊到假湖的边缘，湖边种植着一片二次开花的梨树，嫩白的花瓣随风而散，三两片落到他身后腰长的漆黑假发上。  
雷狮不耐地捏住一片脆弱的花瓣，带着一缕发丝，那触感似有婴儿嘴唇般柔嫩。  
他皱起眉来，忽觉身后有人声接近。  
他见到那人时，彼此皆是一颤，那双绿色的眼睛映着他的倒影，竟是一时呆住。  
安迷修看着身着特别装束的青年，向他回眸，那些白色的蕊丝扬在空气里，仿佛凉风席过，所有溃败的梨花如同飘雪，沙沙作响落在他的心间。  
他看着雷狮，只觉得自己胸膛里有什么急切地挣动着。  
一生好似第一次知晓，这便是，心潮澎湃。

“怎么回事？”  
雷狮见人突然跑到片场来找他，视线转到了霍金斯身上，他这几天忙着应付家里与剧组的催促，一直没有联系。  
霍金斯面露难色，使劲指了指安迷修。  
“是在下有事想问你的。”  
说话的男人相比昨天要礼貌太多，雷狮听着咬住嘴角，仔细打量起安迷修的表情。  
那人的样子略显拘束，不像与他相熟，他提起来的心又沉了下去。  
“唉，安哥怎么来了，不是病了吗?”  
本该帮雷狮补妆的小妹添了一嘴，剧组的人不知何时纷纷凑到附近，又被雷狮哄散了。  
“有什么话，到我的保姆车里说。”  
他穿着戏服指出一条道，一直通往休息区，一般主演的保姆车都停在附近，方便就餐休息，无人干扰。  
安迷修跟在紫影的身后，他以前从未见过雷狮留如此长的头发，也从未想过他的宿敌的容貌能睥睨那些美丽的小姐。  
他心跳得很快，大脑混乱不堪。  
前面的人很快驻足在一个黑色交通工具前，踏足迈了上去。  
安迷修低着头，整理着自己的思绪，他跻身向前，弓腰迈进车里。大面包车车门关紧的瞬即，骑士的脚下被拖地的戏服一绊，他踉跄一步，只觉身前一软，跌进了那片紫纱里。  
“呃……”  
安迷修以怪异的姿势前倾，几乎按着雷狮的胸口把人压在了椅子上。  
“抱歉。”  
他着急道歉着，手臂在布料中胡乱动作，想把自己支撑起来，却好似按住一点，让他身下人浑身激颤。  
“你——”  
骑士眼看着面前青年的脸颊霎时滚红，五官狰狞地扭曲一刻，零散的长发从雷狮耳鬓落下，而那处的耳尖也是红的。  
安迷修连忙收起手掌，明明隔着衣物，却能想象出一种滑腻的触感。  
“……在下真的是无心的。”  
他低下头，退到雷狮对面的椅子上，坐下时才听到人不悦的呼吸略有平复。  
两个人迟迟无人说话，似乎都在观察什么，车里徒有整理戏服的沙沙声，安迷修攥紧拳头，抬起头来。  
“到底你是……”  
“在下……”  
他们两个同时出声，又同时被噎住，安迷修定住心神与那张被妆容修饰到过分精致的脸四目相对。  
“在下……我很抱歉。之前对你的态度，是在下没有弄清情况。”  
他想这是他毕生头一次向雷狮道歉，而对方却没有一点得意的意思，紫色的眼睛在他身上来回扫视，欲言又止。  
“……你只是来和我说这个的吗？”  
雷狮的声音沉沉，手指抓在紫色的戏服上，就在他失望之际，骑士又开口了。  
“你之前和我说的事，我今天一直在想。”  
“……？”  
“在下是说，我搞不清状况了。”  
男人说着，不自觉扶住自己头上的纱布，雷狮抓着衣物的手顿时捏得紧了。  
“在下可能不属于这里，也可能你说的是对的。在下也不知到底什么才是真的，什么才是别人的记忆。”  
安迷修绿色的眼睛锁在雷狮的身上，似乎在等待他给自己一个答案。  
雷狮的心跳得愈来愈快，一整夜他想过很多事，他想过在人失忆后彻底失去对方，也不断回想着雷蛰警告的话语。  
手里的紫纱快被他攥出破口，他一时不知自己心里更多的是彷徨，还是狂喜。

09  
雷狮盯着面前的男人，眼前晃过以往的点点滴滴，他记得最初为了追到安迷修而百般刁难对方的时候，从未想到自己会与他走到这么远。  
他是个颇为自信的人，从小到大只要他想得到的东西，又有什么能逃出他的掌心？  
无论是容貌，家世，才能，多少人为此对雷狮趋之若鹜，不需要他强取豪夺，他看上的人自会竭尽全力走到他的身边。  
而此时他盯着安迷修介于成熟男人与大学生之间的面容，尽是茫然，他从没有考虑过对方质问过他的问题，安迷修是如何喜欢上自己的?  
似乎是在他猛烈的追求后，在没有任何特殊意义的日子，那人一改以往不冷不热的态度，在上个剧组的休息室里忽然吻了他。  
昏暗的休息室中一个热忱而缠绵的吻，男人想要汲取他胸腔里所有的呼吸般，手掌紧紧按着他背后的胸骨，引得雷狮溺水般拽住人的脖颈，手指抓扯在安迷修衬衫的皱褶深处。  
他好像一只野猫，终于啃到阳台上沉甸甸的花束，整颗心都埋在那爆炸般盛开的红色中。微风拂过，一朵朵掌心大的花朵在猫咪毛茸茸的耳尖摇曳，阵阵响声正如他自己胸膛里的颤动。  
自此之后，他肆无忌惮地接受着另一人嘴唇里美好的薄荷味，沉溺在人臂膀中听均匀平缓的呼吸。好似冥冥中对方知道，所谓习惯的可怕，将一块石头慢慢嵌入人生命的血肉里，待到拔出之时，钝刀解剖之痛。  
雷狮咬住唇间自嘲的冷笑，当时追寻自己的好恶，肆意妄为的他从未预料自己会为另一人如此患得患失。  
而此时的他现在也不知，自己已然深深爱上了对方。  
“……”  
安迷修对着沉默下来的空气，有些无措，他知道自己在被人审视着，可他读不懂雷狮眼中的深意。  
“是在下唐突了，突然跑来和你倾诉自己的苦恼……在下确实只能和你说这些，请你谅解，我的混乱。”  
听他说到“只”，雷狮的眼睛里有什么微微发亮，他的手指松开被拽得褶皱的戏服，深深吸气。  
他找到了说服自己的理由。  
如果安迷修不是真正爱他，又怎么会为了救他受伤，又怎么会在失忆之后只想到自己。  
想到此处他的神情松弛下来，紫色的眼睛转动一刻，一反平时的急切。  
“所以你找我，是想让我帮你参谋，你到底是异世界的骑士，还是我作为演员的男朋友？”  
“……”  
安迷修听到最后，愣住一刻，他的不适应被人收入眼底。  
雷狮微微眯眼，他是个颇有狩猎者本能的人，像是猫科动物天生就知道该如何驱赶猎物一般，如果他只顾着追逐，没有策略，有时会让人跑向相反的地方。  
“你别会错意，我不过是陈述，并不想对你做什么。……不过有件事我需要提醒你，在我所认识的安迷修发生意外的那天，我就在他身边，一直等到你苏醒为止，也就是说，不论你是哪一个，你的身体都属于这个世界的安迷修。”  
他徐徐说着，等待着他的猎物消化下他的逻辑。  
“……在下明白。”  
安迷修犹豫后点了点头，雷狮的嘴角浮出一丝笑意。  
“我认为，现在以你的状态，你无法分辨自己是谁，我也不能帮你回答。但是面对不确定性，你可以选出一个最优的解决路线，在这个路线上，无论你是谁都不会失去太多，更不会伤害另一个你。如此之后无论是什么结果，你都不会为你现在的行为后悔。”  
“你的意思是？”  
安迷修听到此处，十分疑惑，好似自己被什么绕了进去。  
“首先，作为异世界的骑士，你有什么燃眉之急，或者你有什么现在不做就会造成终身遗憾的事吗？”  
“……有是有，但在下还不清楚比赛的内容是什么。”  
“也就是，你对此没有头绪，没有任何寻找的方向与线索。看上去时间的限制也似有似无？”  
安迷修皱了皱眉，他没有同意也没有反驳，想听雷狮继续说下去。  
“那么我可以告诉你，与‘最后的骑士’不同，这个世界的安迷修现在处于他事业规划的关键时刻，接下来两个月有非常重要的拍摄任务。他是个孤儿，为了生计奔波到现在，不去完成拍摄，以往的努力也会付之东流。如果你是他，我想你不会愿意因为臆想而放弃现在的工作，而如果你不是他，你作为最后的骑士，不会想伤害一个和你一样努力正直的好人，毁了他的职业生涯吧?”  
“……”  
安迷修陷入沉寂，低头一只手驻在鼻下，难以辨别他的喜怒。  
他不得不承认，雷狮咄咄逼人的话有一番道理，但真正抓住他软肋的还是最后一段。  
他不想波及到好人，尤其是如果自己只是一个闯入者，他不想让别人因为自己错失人生的机会。  
雷狮的视线紧紧粘在他的脸上，等待他的反应，安迷修心头一颤，好似从未见人如此地认真过。  
“那……我和你之间呢？”  
他不由发问，心跳莫名提速。  
“当然我没有强迫你履行我们的恋人关系。”  
雷狮会错了他的意，连忙解释，错过了那人微不可察的一丝失落。  
“我只是想提醒你，你的决定会影响到另一个正直的人，从孤儿院挣扎到现在的努力。”  
“怎么样？只要你配合我们两个月，完成现在的拍摄任务，就算你不是他，我也会在这之后帮你找到所谓的‘大赛’。”  
他说着，伸出一只手来，坐在他对面的骑士陷入沉默，但从人的表情上，雷狮知道是他赢了。  
雷狮转头看向车窗外的天空，心情难得向上浮起。他自然不会相信什么存在于书本里的骑士，世界上只有一个安迷修，现在的拍摄项目，是他们之间最紧密的联系。  
而本该属于他的东西，就该被他牢牢攥在手中。

10  
让一个记忆错乱的人演电视剧听上去天方夜谭，雷狮倒不觉得有如此夸张。不少剧组的大牌明星，不但有文戏替身，武打替身，甚至还有手替，腿替，裸替，每次进组会带七八个不同功能的替身，多到让普通观众无法想象。  
有了这些替身，一些大牌明星只需要在镜头前做做表情，动动嘴唇，其他肢体动作，全部让别人帮忙完成，最后剪辑在一起。甚至这些明星不用背台词，做口型不断念“一二三四，一二三四”即可，后期找个专业配音替换上，在不明所以的观众眼中的效果和那些兢兢业业的老戏骨也差不了太远。  
安迷修在演《凹凸世界》之前，是个岌岌无名的新人，自然也不可能有如此牌面。况且他平时对自己有所要求，这次进组连武替都没有。  
雷狮思索片刻打电话联系公司，物色了三四个替身，就差带进片场，可短短两天下来，他发现安迷修适应得异常快。  
安迷修所扮演的“霁雪阳”是嫉恶如仇的剑客，正是因为这个人设，那位“骑士”几乎本性出演就能融入角色。最幸运的是霁雪阳为人冷淡，一心向剑，台词甚少，脸上表情都万年不变，在剧中遇到不解的人情世故总是一脸茫然，仿佛就是给失忆人士打造的。  
“好好好，准备开始了啊，安哥你记住我刚才说的，姿势要尽可能地有国范，你克制一点，别再用西洋剑了啊。要不让武替老师再给你示范一次？”  
《芍华洗剑录》的导演是老妈子性格，一天为了剧组几百个鸡毛蒜皮的决策操碎了心，一开始安迷修突然一口一个“在下”叫得他头大，好在演技凑合，不拖累剧组进度。  
今天他们拍的这场戏是霁雪阳在追捕同门叛徒的途中路见不平，救下了差点被一众邪魔外道拍卖掉的鼎炉邺星逐。  
邺星逐作为魔教教主时总是头戴鬼面，除了教内人士无人知晓他的面容，如今他身受内伤，内力尽失，原本身上华贵的衣物也被扒得只剩一层薄薄的里衣。  
那里衣是白色的，质感如丝，在古代如同男子的内衣，如今服帖地盖在雷狮的身体上。为了保持拍摄效果，他里面几乎什么也没穿，又薄又凉的布料抚摸在他的腰肢上，勾勒出背脊与臀部紧致的弧度。  
没有之前紫色的外纱，此身衣着显得雷狮更为高瘦，化妆师特意给他画了个苍白的妆容，削弱雷狮原本面貌中的英气，点在嘴唇上的颜色也用了显得脆弱的淡粉。  
雷狮不是一个具有多面性的演员，可剧组服道化组优秀的业务能力，真把他这个骄矜大少爷修饰出些许落难美少年的气质。  
安迷修所扮演的霁雪阳吊着威亚，一手把雷狮揽在怀里，人体温热的触感隔着两层柔软的布料贴着安迷修的胯部。  
夏日炎热，安迷修被怀中折腾的人来回乱蹭，很快出了一身薄汗，每次雷狮贴着他挪动身躯，他的手都无处安放。  
威亚下降，“霁雪阳”轻功落地，惯性让安迷修下意识兜住匍匐在他眼前的雷狮，一把捏住一处，很滑很软。  
“……”  
安迷修顿时如坐针毡，可周围拍摄组的人们没有叫停，眼睛闪闪发光。  
这个世界人们的价值观实在让他诧异，不光是喜欢看人装成别人舞刀弄枪，还喜欢看男人与男人暧昧。此时他捏住雷狮臀瓣石化般僵硬，竟无人谴责，镜头对着他的手拉近聚焦，使劲拍起特写。  
安迷修浑身发热，低头便看到雷狮因为忍耐而咬住的嘴唇，因为上面的亮油显得润滑而诱人，亲吻起来的感觉一定美味极了。  
骑士瞬即转头，不敢再看，殊不知自己本性出演，演出了霁雪阳不趁人之危的君子态度。导演见状心中叫好，暗号示意镜头变换，定在另两个与安迷修对戏的演员身上。  
“我还以为青虚剑阁的弟子们都不懂风月，原来掌门首徒就是这么个道貌岸然的衣冠禽兽，你抢了我们用来拍卖的宝贝，难不成想在荒山野岭直接行媾和之事？还是你怀里的贱人现在就等不及了？”  
一个打扮得花枝招展的妖人口出狂言，很快又被一袒胸露臂的精壮大汉打断。  
“极乐宫宫主何必同正道小人废话，把东西抢回来便是——”  
天阴之体的鼎炉天下鲜有，一百年也难寻第二，与之双修不但能突破武学瓶颈，对男子还有延年益寿的妙处。两个邪道大能自然知晓，须臾间内力涌动齐齐出招。  
极乐宫功法诡谲，霎时空气里扬起熏风，而另一人内力钢劲，一掌拍在山崖巨石上，山野震颤，只见三米高的石块朝霁雪阳压来。  
处于下位的剑客不惊不惧，伸手展出一把长剑。  
这剑其貌不扬，却是天下皆知，它正是上一代剑圣的扬名之剑——“凝光”。  
此剑半百年间斩尽天下不公，淬满了世间愚昧与贪婪之血，此时仍通体雪白，皑皑发亮。剑如其名，在霁雪阳出招的一刻，日月星彩皆凝其上。  
众人眼看那如芒剑影抵上巨石，远处传来一声“咔”响。  
“这一幕可以了，后面用特效来做。”  
导演放出话来，片场周围的打光灯与风扇被往周围拉去，拴着威亚的假山巨石也被缓缓放下。每一幕拍完道具组都会陷入一阵忙碌，为下场戏改变拍摄布局。  
身为主演的人便可以休息片刻，两个女孩围着安迷修补完了妆，很快另一个女孩又凑上来，这几天他们都感觉出安迷修的奇怪，总是不小心说出一些莫名其妙，与骑士相关的词语。  
一开始安迷修会解释两句，随后便说话少了，对着她们腼腆一笑。  
主演可能是得了“骑士病”，工作组里的人纷纷私下调侃，反而觉得眼前的男人比以前更吸引人。这都归功于之前“见义勇为”的事爆到圈外，随后事发地附近的小餐馆又发了监控视频。  
视频虽然模糊，安迷修以寡敌众的身姿还是俘虏了众多少女心，不知道吸了多少女友粉，连带着剧组拉了一大笔新投资，制作人数钱数到合不拢嘴。  
显然这件事并非皆大欢喜，雷狮看着几个剧组中的妙龄女孩找各种各样的理由在那人身边转悠，眯了眯眼，一种不快在他腹中翻涌。  
剧组每场戏的拍摄顺序和书中剧情的进展顺序不同，大部分剧组会按照演员的出妆顺序与场景搭建来安排拍摄。  
下午安迷修有两场戏，其中一场是霁雪阳最初在师门敬茶的内容。每每拍古装剧，剧组都会请专业的礼仪公司的员工来教演员表现古人的习俗。比如如何坐下，如何布菜，如何三跪九叩。这类公司的员工大部分是历史系出身，现在挤在安迷修旁边的单马尾就显得十分年轻，戴着个圆眼镜，看上去如同刚刚毕业的学生。  
她正帮安迷修托着手里的茶杯，告诉他单膝下跪时腰的弧度，马尾有时垂到身前，在男人额头边晃悠。  
雷狮站在不远处，使劲捏住手里的台本。  
“你们在教什么呢，不如让我也学学。”  
他几步走上去，一男一女皆是一愣，安迷修立即从地上站起来。  
“她在教我如何给尊长敬茶。”  
骑士解释一句，这个世界所有事对他来说都新鲜无比，但尊师重道这点他深表同意。  
“原来如此。你过来，也教教我。”  
雷狮的口吻高高在上，对那女孩下令，没想到人看着更高兴了，急速冲到他身前。  
“……”  
雷三少爷皱眉，没看懂什么意思，他本想展示一下自己的能力，让这俩人不要再拉扯。可他接过茶杯以后发现还要下跪，一时间膝盖僵硬，身体比他还抵抗向旁边人低头。  
他向左边迈了一小步，对着那女孩，撇嘴，又往右边迈步，对上了安迷修。  
前后折腾半天，他落地的白衣服沙沙作响，待他终于找到与两人错开的位置，准备屈膝举茶，只觉得膝盖一凉，在前面的椅子上狠狠撞了一下。  
“……”  
周围顿时安静下来，空留他磕到腿的“嘭”声。  
那一男一女都憋住了嘴，随着雷狮的脸越涨越红，两个人的肩膀都不由颤抖起来。  
“哈哈哈哈。”  
马尾女孩小声释放笑气，雷狮前后反差让她险些笑得腹痛，安迷修则低低笑着避开视线。  
雷狮气得肺炸，又不知道该用什么理由发作，他一口气把凉茶喝了转身就走，浑然没有发现有人有转头看他离去。  
那两人默契的笑声在他耳际萦绕不停，直到下午他的戏份开始也没消下气来。  
他有些心不在焉，几次NG后导演不耐烦了。  
中年人十分不满地走上前来，却饶过他直接面对安迷修。  
“我说安哥啊，我不知道你最近是怎么回事，你知道我们拍耽美剧最重要的是什么吗？”  
导演恨铁不成钢地按住安迷修的肩膀。  
“是耽美啊，是攻受互动。剧情可以瞎来，打戏甚至可以不要。但是你必须入戏，要拍出一切都在不言之中的粉红气氛。你以前做得挺好，怎么现在和木头一样。”  
骑士被批评得云里雾里，有一半以上的内容没有听懂，他反复告诉自己必须完成这些义务，微微点头。  
拍摄的打光灯再次亮起，镜头推进，接着又是两次NG，天色昏暗下来。  
“算了，明天再拍吧。安哥你回去多看几次‘原著’，剧本是阉割版的你估计学不会。”  
导演叹着气，朝安迷修挥了挥手。  
他的话被安迷修记住了，在剧组吃过晚饭后还在思索。这几天下来他一直住在剧组边上的宾馆中，闲暇之余，他还学会了如何使用这个世界的网络。  
安迷修边往房门走，边打开手机，准备点开百度APP时忽觉前面有人影。他抬头望去，只见一下午都没对他说话的青年正背靠着他的方面，堵在门口，一脸的坏脾气。  
不知为何，安迷修嘴角又浮出笑意，想到雷狮之前笨拙的模样，他意外地想要与对方离得更近。  
“找在下有事？”  
“营业。”  
雷狮没好气地蹦出两个字，在他开门时一脚迈进房内。  
安迷修的房间与雷狮的房间几乎完全一样，只是显得更为整洁。一张双人床占据屋内一半空间，一面是窗户，一面是透明玻璃围起来的浴室。除了被架在墙上的大电视，连张写字桌都没有，像极了外面情侣光顾的极简love hotel。  
“什么营业？”  
“你不用知道太多，手机给我。”  
想起下午的事雷狮就心有不快，他脑子里浮现出以前安迷修和他没在一起时的几个烂桃花。  
眼前的人总是对别人过于温柔，连失忆了都不能改变。  
当对所有人都如此，便在没有什么“特殊”可言，而他只想做那个“只”字。  
雷狮冷着脸吩咐安迷修拍了个自拍，在这个自拍的背景里刚好有他的球鞋，骑士一脸茫然地按照他的吩咐把照片发在了一个叫因斯特的APP上。  
“……这样就结束了？”  
“嗯。”  
雷狮咬住嘴角，拉起身前的拉链准备出门，在他迈步之前忽觉手腕一紧。  
“等等。”  
安迷修手腕用力，险些没把人拽到床边，他有些不好意思地挠挠鼻尖。  
“……那个，导演说的‘原著’你有吗，能让在下看看吗？”  
骑士说得非常礼貌，全然不知自己做出了怎样的邀请。  
转过脸来的青年，片刻后眼睛眯合，浓密的睫毛好似刮在了他的心底，绛紫色的眼睛琉璃一般映着他诚恳的脸。  
雷狮的神情终于有了些许变化，像猫找到了猫罐头，浮出一丝带着恶意的笑容。

11  
“你确定？”  
雷狮盯着安迷修往下睥睨，弧度好看的下颚微微扬起，他这种高高在上的态度意外地不惹人厌恶，反而让人有种想把他狠狠拉下来与自己平视的冲动。  
安迷修不解他话语里的玩味，有些好奇地探究道。  
“有什么不妥之处吗？在下不想给大家添麻烦，拖你们的后退。”  
“哦，看来你很有自知之明，你确实拖累剧组进度了。我可不喜欢有人当害群之马。”  
雷狮说着眼睛里的戏谑更甚，平滑细腻的双唇触碰彼此，说着言不由心的话。他特意把害群之马几个音节吞吐得缓慢，观察着骑士眼睛里渐渐出现的自责之意。  
“确实是在下的问题，在下一定尽快改善。”  
雷狮见状按捺主计谋得逞的笑意，小腹上好似有蝴蝶在煽动盈盈薄翅，不得平静。  
“光说无用，好歹用行动证明自己的诚意。我不认为光看原著就能一夜改善你的演技。”  
“你的建议是？”安迷修继续求教道。  
“自然是与我对戏。看在你诚恳的态度上，我勉为其难陪你一会。”  
“……对戏？”  
安迷修眼中徒添不解，他又问了几句，点头答应。  
所谓的对戏就是在拍摄前的练习，这类练习安迷修在片场做过几次，现在才把行为与名词对接在一起。今天下午他被反复NG的一场戏，是霁雪阳带着邺星逐一路杀出邪道妖人们的围剿后的内容。霁雪阳天资卓绝，称得上是正派数一数二的翘楚，可惜寡不敌众还是中了西域法王的红莲烈火掌，炎流般的内力直接拍在他的心肺上。  
年轻剑客所修青虚剑阁御雪功，与烈火掌相冲，一时浑身经脉大乱，带着邺星逐逃入深林时高烧不止，神志不清。  
邺星逐看着冤大头倒下，本来装出来的柔软模样一扫而空。他绝顶聪明，不会只顾眼前蝇头小利，没有立即选择丢下霁雪阳任其自生自灭。凭他现在的功力必定又会落入邪道手中，不如现在让霁雪阳欠下人情，以后就有理由要挟他保护自己。  
安迷修NG无数次的桥段，正是邺星逐带着霁雪阳躲进山洞，为他用冷水擦身疗伤的地方。  
他不解导演为何对如此普通的桥段执着至极，神志不清的霁雪阳被邺星逐擦身能有什么特殊的反应？  
骑士过于正直的观念桎梏了他的想象，直到雷狮把那本黄色书皮的“原著”丢到他眼前。  
《芍华洗剑录》的原著总共28万字，装订起来像个小砖头，雷狮抱着双臂看着骑士随意地翻阅起来，眼睛微微眯起。  
房间里无人说话，空调的翁声中多出些纸张摩擦的轻响，慢慢地那纸张翻阅的声音越来越快，然后又停滞下来。  
“怎么样？”  
雷狮轻轻出声，他平时略有侵略性的声音略有沙哑，好似在无形地触摸着愈加灼热的空气。  
坐在他眼前的男人肩膀微微颤动，脖子上的肌肉紧绷，小麦色的皮肤有些发红，连鬓角也有一地汗珠滑落。  
安迷修攥紧拳头，不难看出他在忍耐什么，而这种忍耐，让禁欲的男人看上去更有魅力。  
“这……”  
骑士不知如何言语，脸上僵硬的表情透出些惊异。  
从剧组的台本看他本以为这是一个正义与邪恶碰撞的故事，白衣剑士心怀好意救了一个魔王，没想到被之背叛。白衣剑士由此性情大变，后来把魔头追捕回来，对其施加酷刑。  
在台本中，那些酷刑就是鞭打，折磨之类，安迷修对此视如敝屣，真正正义之士不该沦落如此，然而知道原著真相的他只剩下膛目结舌。  
原著中霁雪阳也鞭打过邺星逐，却是给邺星逐下面塞过情药后鞭打他涂满软膏的下体，再把人的嘴唇，胸口大腿全部玩弄到粘腻濡湿，也不给人真正的疏解。  
邺星逐最终全身青紫一片，拉着一层纱衣半跪在地上，双眼生被理性的泪水润到模糊，全然没有剧本里魔教教主的风姿,却仍然放不下自傲自尊，嘴唇咬烂了也不肯求霁雪阳给他。  
而最初邺星逐在深林里给霁雪阳疗伤的剧情，也非用冷毛巾擦拭如此简单。  
这段剧情中邺星逐利用自己的天阴之体，先是吸收了山洞中寒池的寒气，再以身为介，抱着霁雪阳帮他降温。  
邺星逐全程只穿着一身湿透了里衣服，把血气方刚的剑客撩拨得难以自持，不由轻薄起身上人。邺星逐虽然没吃什么大亏，作为一个大男人心里却气恼得不行，从此记恨上了。从此一直把此事挂在嘴上，口口声声说让霁雪阳赔他清白，实则是要求霁雪阳对他言听计从，处处保护他。  
粗略看了二十多分钟，安迷修的体温也与中了烈火掌的剧中人相差无几，他一手攥紧，胳膊上冒起青筋，不能理解怎会有如此惊世骇俗的书籍。  
“怎么？你该不会是反悔了吧？”  
雷狮撇嘴，他已经发现安迷修不敢再看他的眼睛。在他们交往前他总是想引起安迷修的注意，经常换着方式地刺激对方，那时安迷修便和现在一样，绷着脸，一副忍耐到极致，准备爆发的模样。  
安迷修的俊脸热的泛红，嘴紧紧闭合，明明异常难堪却还正襟危坐。  
雷狮心头一紧，瞬间的后悔压迫他的心膜，他不该把人逼迫到如此窘境，可下午那一男一女嬉笑的景象刻在他的脑海里，让他不由牙齿磨合。  
“我又不是真的让你按照这本书上的内容对戏，你只要了解角色的心态，按照剧本里的阉割版来演就可以了。观众们就是想从演员的表演细节里深挖出一些书里的气氛罢了。你刚刚还说不想拖后腿的吗？”  
他飘飘地说着，胸腔里却犹如打鼓，一遇到与安迷修相关的事他就无法完全冷静，也不知道看人不适的模样，是在为难对方，还是折磨自己。  
“我没有反悔。”  
男人终于说话了，他站起来走到床边，目光沉暗。  
“不管如何，那是在下向你约定好的。”  
安迷修说完半低下头，不算忌讳地缓慢解起衬衫上的纽扣。  
“……”  
雷狮“啊”了一声，明明看到过很多次安迷修裸体的模样，此时自己的耳朵还是滚起热来。如果他往旁边浴室的玻璃墙看，就会看到一个高挑的黑发男人像炸毛了一样，蹭地站起来。  
“我。”  
他骑虎难下，眼看安迷修把衬衫与里面的背心叠好放在床头，结实紧致的小麦色躯体毫无保留地展露在空气里。  
“可以早些开始早些结束吗？在下不想耽搁太久。”  
“闭嘴。”  
雷狮暗骂自己可笑，咬牙拿起旁边的枕巾，撒上矿泉水。  
他已经习惯了，他在心中对自己默念，可雷狮附在人上空时浑身都在发烫。空气里溶着淡淡的男性荷尔蒙的味道，半卧在床上的男人和戏里一样，紧闭着双眼。  
安迷修有力的肩膀随着他克制的呼吸不断起伏，那肩膀的硬邦邦的触感与其蕴含的力量雷狮再熟悉不过。以前几乎每个晚上，安迷修都会用手臂狠狠压住他，让他撅着趴在床边，把他的内裤拧在一起拽到脚踝，逼他就范。  
雷狮坐在床头，鼻尖与人垂下来的额发只有几厘米，他的心突突搏动，背脊上的汗润着T恤，半湿的布料一阵一阵地贴上来，揉着他的后腰。  
“……”  
他咬牙切齿地夹了夹大腿，终于把湿透的枕巾触在安迷修的颈侧。那枕巾的触感冰凉极了，他可以感觉到在接触的瞬，男人浑身的肌肉都在绷紧。  
雷狮屏住呼吸，按照剧情轻轻地把布料往下擦拭，锁骨之后是胸膛与腹肌。他的动作像凌迟一样，缓慢极了，顺着人机理的曲线，切割人的理智。剧中的邺星逐，像个未经人事的少年，全然不知道自己在玩弄的东西一旦热硬起来，是怎样的后果。  
空气里人的鼻息带着哑意，愈加浑浊，一滴汗水擦过雷狮的眼角，迷了他的视线。  
“唔。”  
他抬手擦拭，毛巾却突然一扯，滑到床铺内侧。  
“等下。”  
雷狮侧身压过人的身体，正要去拿，支撑自己的右手胡乱一按，只觉得什么又硬又热的东西怼到了他的手里。  
“！”  
雷狮哑然的瞬间他身下的男人动了起来，那人似是想从床上下来，一把捏住他的手，反而又被他挣扎抬起的膝盖使劲蹭了蹭。  
“不，我——”  
雷狮百口莫辩的解释戛然而止，那东西在太大，顶着他膝盖太久没被满足过，隔着布料狠狠地戳弄他的皮肤。  
“够了。”  
安迷修的脸一时间难看到极致，双眼蒙着一层带有怒意的沉暗。  
“在下还有事，请你出去吧。”  
骑士完全没有亲自送客的意愿，抬头看向门口。  
雷狮咬住嘴角，别过头去。  
他真的太久没见到过安迷修对他真正对他生气的样子。

接下来两天的拍摄进度缓慢，所有人都看出来两位主演之间的气氛有异，几次NG后导演唉声叹气，好在马上就是夏季小长假。  
“我知道最近大家状态不好啊，不管怎样我希望大家趁着假期早点调整过来。下下周投资人和媒体都会来探班，我们要抓紧进度啊。”  
他拍拍手又讲起场面话，眼神在安迷修与雷狮身上扫视一便。他不知道这俩人私下里的关系，但双男主剧两个主演不合甚至撕逼都是娱乐圈常有的事，理由自然是各种各样，比如团队发通告踩一捧一，比如互相抢了对方的广告代言，他都懒得去了解内情。  
导演心里骂骂咧咧地把人群解散，准备回家狠狠抽烟，却不知道自己有部分真的猜对。  
自从雷狮让安迷修在某个摄影APP上发了那张“营业”照片，网上就撕成一锅粥。  
那照片刚发出来十五分钟，所有人讨论的焦点就集中在床上的外套上，从是谁的外套，吵到一定是雷狮的外套。  
CP粉发了十几张剧组的路透振振有词“就是我狮的外套，还是在love旅馆！别说了他俩就是do过了！”气的安迷修的唯粉与女友粉狂敲键盘。  
一片骂战中凯莉美滋滋地刷着手机，这些营业套路她是她最擅长的把戏，无非是让一方发下对方的首饰，或者在反光的玻璃里出现另一人的影子，每次都能让粉丝们如痴如狂。  
她小魔女一般坐在阳伞里，唑一口冰镇可乐，样子惬意至极，却并非度假。  
普通人有小长假，娱乐圈只有工期与空窗期。放假刚过一天，《芍华洗剑录》的两位主演都被拉到野外拍综艺。  
这个综艺也是投资平台方制作的节目，把同班人马请过来就是为了等剧集开播一起造势，凯莉瞄过正在参与综艺游戏的两位摇钱树，忽然眉毛一挑。  
“不对吧，他俩以前关系没这么生硬吧。”  
凯莉看着远处主持人面前的一众明星，其中雷狮站在最左边，安迷修站在最右边，中间隔着七八个人，约等于相隔十万八千里。  
“……”  
凯莉点点自己的脸蛋若有所思，对节目策划组的人招招手。  
“把接下来的综艺剧本拿过来给我看看。”  
这场综艺是《芍华洗剑录》刚开拍时雷狮同意接的，两天一夜的拍摄内容，而几个小时下来他的脸上从没有浮现过笑容。  
他知道安迷修在回避他，从那天对戏以后就一直在回避。他们刚刚拍摄完的三人一组“骑马打仗”，互相抢夺对方组身上的任务道具。在其他组的安迷修几次都能伸手抢到他身上的标记，都故意错过。  
那人一直都不正眼看他，好似当他不存在一样。  
安迷修就真的这么厌恶与他肢体接触？  
如果在他们交往前那人是一样的态度，又为什么会同意在一起？  
夏日的热浪在山林里丝毫未减，空气里的水分好似凝结起来，温热润在人们露在衣物外的短袖上。烈阳当空，沉溺在自己思绪里的雷狮渴的有些目眩。  
“雷少，该你抽签啦——”  
一个年轻的剧组人员不知从那个角落挤到他的身边，示意他往前走去。雷狮板着脸，从最前面的竹筒里拿出一根竹签，亮出最底端蓝色时身边几个女嘉宾发出激动的感叹声。  
“那蓝组也定了，不愧是我们的‘小情侣’啊。开始我们的皮划艇大作战吧——”  
主持人没心没肺地调侃着，雷狮抬头看去，赫然看到手里拿着另一根蓝色竹签的安迷修。  
周围几个明星交换眼神后各自找到自己搭档，两个洗剑录的主演被迫站在一起，方刚空气里的尚存的一次微风停滞下来，凝结的气氛让其他人难以插足。  
“……”  
雷狮咬紧牙关，撇过人垂着头的模样，只觉得有什么在自己腹腔中搅动。  
主持人洋洋洒洒地解释着比赛规则，无非是胜者奖励败者惩罚那套，尽数在雷狮的耳际化作嗡鸣。  
他不想去听，也没心情顾及别的，听到比赛的哨声开始就套上救生衣，占据皮划艇前方的位置。安迷修紧随其后，一声不吭。  
两个人在皮划艇中挨得极尽，救生衣之间应该只有一厘米的空余，可就算如此，雷狮也没感觉到那种熟悉的后背上有人的胸膛紧紧抵住他的安全感。  
他像自嘲一样低低一笑，在比赛开始的一刻全力划出去。  
水花四起，河边的景色瞬即倒流，倒影在水面上的碧洗蓝天被泛滥的波纹一次次割开。  
“雷狮。等等——”  
身后冰冷的男音响起，但前面的人不予回复。  
他们划过一个平流层，很快进入滑梯般的大下坡，水流急窜而下，皮划艇上下晃动着，仿佛游乐园中的激流勇进。  
水花飞扬，打透了衣衫，他们的速度太快，早把其他队伍远远甩在身后。  
“慢点——”  
安迷修提高声音，他能感觉到坐下的皮艇已经几次颠簸到半空，最不妙的是以他的位置根本看不清前面的状况。  
“我说了，如果我要比，就只有获胜这一个结果——”  
雷狮不快的回复被激流中的风声撕扯，皮艇已经完全向前倾斜，水花如雨幕般遮挡他的视野。  
极限运动他以前玩过很多种，本该早已适应，而听到一声尖锐的刮响后雷狮还是本能地走神了，他下意识往回开，却见安迷修的表情狰狞起来。  
“小心前面——”  
男人朝他伸出来的双手是雷狮看到最后的画面，下一刻撞击到巨石的皮划艇随着惯性远远翻扬出去，河水朝他们的头顶入幕盖来。

不知过去多久黄色的皮划艇飘到下流，平静的水流淅淅沥沥通向森林深处，几只灰白相间的水鸟正在岸边点头觅食，又被一阵阵嘈杂的水声惊得飞走。  
“咳咳。”  
刚上岸的男人蹒跚着，他的全身已经湿透，头发也垂在眼前。他怀里的另一个人拖累了他行进的速度，挪动的双脚在河边的泥沙里留下印记，又被河水冲刷干净。  
安迷修有些狼狈地半蹲下来，找了一个比较干燥的位置轻轻把昏厥过去的雷狮放下。  
他伸手小心翼翼地感受过人微弱的鼻息，手指又难以自制地拨开雷狮脸上轻柔的发丝。  
一种极致的触碰欲牵引着他的手，眼看着男人的指腹抚摸起雷狮湿润的睫毛，他却攥紧拳头停下了。  
骑士让自己完全站起来，走到一米之外。他安静地沉思着，忽听一阵微不可察的声响。  
安迷修转头往森林深处望去，浓密的灌木里，一个眼熟黑白相间的圆球正躲在树桩后。  
他睁大眼睛，有些不可置信地跨步，朝那个裁判球走去。

13  
安迷修一步步走入草丛，夏日的葎草茎身柔韧，叶片摩挲逐渐被他如鼓的心跳声掩盖。头顶上树木浓郁的枝叶将下午的阳光剪裁成不规则的明黄，印在草穗之间。  
他的大脑如同卡壳的磁带，不能让他流畅地思考，只能随着拔高的心跳不断重复心底的声音。  
他马上就能知道，这些时日反复折磨他的答案，自己到底是活在臆想里，还是属于另一人的人生中？  
安迷修的手掌泛着冷汗，他没有像自己预料的那样，期待现在的结果，而是彷徨起来。  
前方黑白相间的圆球物体，随着他的接近一直在缓缓后退，往向树荫之中。  
安迷修认真观察着裁判球的外形，眉头紧蹙。  
“裁判球？”  
他提起嗓音喝道，奔跑着跟了上去。黑白相间的圆球不久撞在树下，黑色的球面上逐渐映出安迷修愈显疑惑的神情。  
不对。  
他伸出手掌一把按住球体的表面，在如此近的距离下，这个球体与凹凸大赛的裁判球的区别昭然若揭。虽然远远看去有九成相似，但它的下面是由车轮驱动，而头上的两个圆柱体也与裁判球的“耳朵”有所差异。  
“……你不是裁判球？”  
骑士检查着球体的表面，里面突然传出人的声音。  
“……那个嘉宾？拍摄组应该和您讲解过，最好假装看不到野外的摄像头吧？”  
“嘉宾？”  
安迷修听到这两个词，脸上的表情僵硬片刻，似乎想起剧组提到过野外有种叫无人机的机器人会跟拍的事。  
他的肩膀完全松弛下来，自嘲一般苦笑两声，心里却升起一分他难以理解的侥幸。  
“嘉宾你们的状况还好吗，我刚接到消息，你们的橡皮艇偏离了拍摄的航道，两个人都没有生命危险吧？你的队友他现在在哪里？”  
讲到此处，圆球里的声音惴惴不安起来，综艺节目这几年被审查的很严，没人希望参与的嘉宾出事，如果真有意外，将不只是重拍节目这样简单。  
“……”  
听到它的提醒，安迷修的心忽然提起。自两人落水后雷狮便失去意识，他想起那人毫无血色的脸颊，转身向回跑去。  
很快他回到来处，发现那片土地上徒有一片发暗的水渍，本该好好躺这里的人无影无踪。  
安迷修紧紧握住自己的T恤，抬头张望，忽然听到男性的声音从河里传来。  
“安迷修——”  
河面上一个青年竭声喊着他的名字，却背对着他。  
雷狮醒来后大脑一片空白，朦朦胧胧地想起昏厥前安迷修抓住他手的模样，他摸向自己的手腕，再看向空无一人的河岸。  
雷狮顿时发了狂一般，哽咽出声，浑身痉挛，心中的恐惧牵扯着他，让他往河水中迈去。  
他脑海中不断浮现那天安迷修在化妆室中昏厥时的血渍，他不能接受，再失去人一次的可能。  
“来人——”  
雷狮嘶哑地喊着，冰凉的河面如同冷眼旁观的巨蛇，粼粼瞳膜映着他可悲又可笑的影子。  
随着他的移动，水漫过他的脚踝膝盖，直至腰际。他一遍又一遍地重复着人的名字，颤抖的身躯好似要随着回音一起消失在水中。  
“你在干什么——危险——”  
熟悉的男声打断他的混乱，使得险些溺死在绝望里的人抓住了一帆小舟。  
雷狮摇摇晃晃，转过身来，身前无形的线牵扯他的四肢，淌过河水。  
安迷修难以形容雷狮是在游还是在匍匐，只知道自己在人的眼里看到极致的痛苦。  
雷狮浑身湿透，他五官中本带有的那种凌厉的气势，此时都像被水渍抚平的发丝，变得模糊而狼狈。  
“你还好吗？”  
安迷修压低声音，轻轻问道，好似对待一只在砂砾里挣扎的，碎壳的螃蟹，只要他呼吸用力些就会刺痛对方暴露在空气里的血肉。  
“我…以为你遇难了。”  
雷狮走到他的身前，最后的几个字消失在喘息里，他的身体向前颤抖着，明明失而复得的人就在眼前，却什么也不能做。  
安迷修看着浑身湿透的青年，光着一只脚，不断有水珠刮过人的额发与眼角，他哑然片刻，好似心里有什么东西被这些水渍完全融化。  
和在大雨中雷狮紧紧抓住他手腕时一样，他的心猛烈地悸动着。  
这人关切“他”的样子，笨拙地想要引起“他”注意的样子，为“他”痛苦绝望的样子，全都让骑士艳羡。  
没错，艳羡。  
这几日他无不在煎熬，从小到他，他从不记得自己会睁眼闭眼都另一个人的影子，却不敢去细想这其中的含义。  
此时却像戳破了心底的秘密一般，再也无处遁影。他渴望着雷狮，无法撒谎。  
就像此时他想帮人擦掉身上的水渍与淤泥一般，他想名正言顺地抱紧他，当他真正所爱的人。  
但他没有这个资格，这些全部都可能属于别人，而不是自己。  
矛盾的苦涩在他的胸口中泛滥来开，一时将他淹没。

剧组的医疗小队赶来时已经接近下午，两个人接受短暂的治疗后都被浴巾包裹，安迷修远远看着雷狮坐进一辆越野车中。那人的脚受伤了，如他猜想的一般，被纱布轻轻包裹着。  
剧组在山脚下的森林别墅会合，可能是因为在镜头之下，明星们不论与他们相熟与否都露出担心与关切，嘘寒问暖起来。  
本该是一场胆战心惊的意外，此时却变成这场综艺最大的节目性，所有人都不断询问着安迷修当时遇难的情况，而这场意外的另一个主人公则不作回应，游离在镜头之外。  
安迷修讲述几次后有些难堪，他往雷狮的方向看去，视线却扫过拍摄组里一个人熟悉的面容。  
凯莉笑的狡黠，显然从意外中找到了无数营销噱头，她的手指在手机上灵巧地按着，已经规划起未来节目播出时该聘请的剪刀手。  
她的嘴唇一直勾着好看的弧度，眼珠流转，毕竟她设计精彩的剧本还在后面。  
安迷修似乎看出她的异样，又不明所以，直到他的房卡被发配到他的手里。  
“两个人一间木屋，按照橡皮艇的分组分的~房间里有摄像头，不过大家请放心，摄像头没有红外线，只要把灯关上，我们只能看到模糊的轮廓。”  
“……用得着这么拼吗。”  
另外一个组负责来领房卡的明星小声抱怨着，综艺节目搞室友环节她已经司空见惯，可是在卧室里放摄像头也太刁难人了，不但睡觉要带妆，睡相还要好，换衣服都到躲到厕所。  
安迷修盯着那张房卡，手掌有些发热，他的心脏在背叛他，越跳越快，而他的双腿在房门之前徘徊了许久。  
“……”  
他该怎么和雷狮说这件事，是在房间里等对方更好还是在房门口等人过来更好。  
骑士犹豫三四后还是先打开房门，房间内过冷的空调风朝他席卷而来，一张双人床陈列在“森林小屋”风格的房间内，上面早坐着一人。  
“你已经在了啊。”  
安迷修低声陈述，床上人在他来之前似乎在缠脚掌上的绷带，听到门声立即把拖鞋穿上，活像个受伤的野兽，不准任何人看到他的伤口。  
“无聊的拍摄组……”  
雷狮嗤之以鼻，从床上站了起来。  
“你的脚……没事了吗？”  
安迷修试探性地询问，没想到人僵住片刻，立即走进浴室。  
“我先洗，你自便。”  
浴室里传来人声，门被“砰”地关上了，不久水声响起。  
安迷修坐在房间的沙发上，看着对准双人床的摄像头，又低下头来。  
他的心跳的厉害，浴室里的流水在脑海里勾勒出更多的画面，与他之前的梦境重叠在一起。骑士的面色开始发沉，仿佛迁怒于自己一般，起身走出了房间。  
他在木屋边没有目的地打转，听其他参与的嘉宾说着他不懂得话，等到回房时天已经完全暗了。  
“你睡了吗？”  
安迷修的声音很小，消失在漆黑的房间深处，知道没人回应后他略有放松，走进浴室。  
这场冷水浴没有持续太久，浑身冰凉的他终于躺如床铺。  
整个房间里本该寂静无声，安迷修却觉得躺下时肌肉每一个动作，甚至每一次呼吸都嘈杂至极。  
穿着睡衣的雷狮躺在床铺靠窗户的一侧，离他不到半臂距离，呼吸均匀，而骑士只觉得自己躺在糖纸的海洋里，那些细碎的声响随着他心脏的搏动一次次起伏，里面又泛着比糖还要甜的沐浴乳味。  
安迷修握紧拳头，让自己完全称不上窄的身躯固定在最外侧的半米内。  
他这一夜煎熬极了，一直游离在浅眠中，本该被冷水浴浇透的身体越来越热，好似那种温软的香味把他裹得紧了，怎么也不放开。  
“？”  
安迷修睁眼时漆黑一片，在混沌里憋得胸闷，眼前有一团毛茸茸的黑色。  
“……你。”  
他耳语般出声，想把雷狮推开，却发现缩在自己怀里的青年身上不自然地滚热。  
那人身体颤抖着，发烫皮肤紧紧贴着他的手臂，鼻息好似灼热的绒毛刮着安迷修的脸颊。  
“你发烧了。”  
安迷修心头一紧，试图站起来，很快被褥晃动，另一人伸出手臂。  
“别走。”  
雷狮的声音如同即将被处决的困兽，轻到人心颤。  
他的手死死地抓住他的猎人，他知道在很久之前他自己就让安迷修把子弹放进了他的心里。  
“你就这么……讨厌我吗？”  
他在混沌中底哑地问着，等待那颗沉睡在他心房里的子弹，终于破开那比金属还冰冷的外衣。  
而他等来的却是肩膀与胸腔前好似疼痛的压迫感。  
雷狮被紧紧抱住了，接着是他梦中所求的吻。

14  
男人的吻灼热而笨拙，牙齿咬着雷狮的唇瓣，不断汲取他的津液。雷狮舌尖上的颤音全被人咬成支离破碎的哼声，他的身体难以自制地颤抖，和他的心一起被桎梏在另一人的臂膀里。  
“安....”  
鼻吸之间雷狮说不出一句完整的话，他的手胡乱抚摸着，安迷修绷紧发热脖子然后抓扯着人的衣物，像个被快要被快乐溺死的人，不愿自救，无怨无悔地投入炙热的波澜里。  
“唔。”  
雷狮喘息中胸膛起伏，贴着安迷修的身体，好似有意无意的点火。低烧与喜悦融尽了他的骨骼还有所有的理智，只听自己的心一次次无声叫嚣着安迷修的名字，引着人跌倒在床上，把他吃干抹尽。  
黑暗里两个男人的身躯纠缠在被褥上，在摄像头中呈现出模糊的几片灰色，好似热咖啡里粘稠的牛乳融入彼此，交合。  
一吻过后，雷狮身体被揉没了力气，开合的嘴唇干燥又渴望，刚才男人发丝的触感还淋在他的脸上，衣物下敏感的躯体越来越热，胸前的敏感磨蹭着衬衫，印出淫靡的突起。  
“过来。”  
雷狮张动着唇型，伸出光滑的手臂，低热溶解了他的视野，那人的身躯却没有像以往那样压到他的身上，掰开他的脚腕，而是颤抖着迟疑在原地。  
“....我帮你叫医生。”  
安迷修低哑地说道，肩膀却被雷狮紧紧抓住。  
“不，我不准。”  
雷狮攀附到人身上，耍赖一般，男人僵持片刻，然后把他搂紧了。  
他可以听到安迷修在他耳际轻轻叹息，紧接着细碎的布料声在周围的黑暗里响起，他被空调被裹住了。  
“那乖一点。我陪你睡一会。”  
安迷修的低语像夜晚的湖边草穗垂在鹅卵石上的沙响，雷狮闭眼挣扎着，病热的痛苦好似被湖面的波纹一下下拂过，缓缓朝着宁静的湖底沉溺而去。  
骑士搂着怀里的滚热身躯，皮肤要被灼化，他想着等雷狮睡着就去外面找医生，而他怎么又愿意放手呢？  
他换着人的后背，好似抱着偷来的宝物，在心中的彷徨里不断兜兜转转。  
时间慢慢地流逝，梦境也吞噬了他，他好似坐在另一个酒店里，无论是装潢还是味道都与他本该在的地方截然不同。轻微的耳鸣消弭于空气，另外一种声音占据了他全部的神经，床对面的桌子上陈放着一个这个世界的播放器，发出断断续续的吟响。  
“..en...”  
那东西里的声音淫乱极了，画面更是荒诞不堪，两个精壮的男性把一个皮肤白皙的少年夹在中间，在肢体摇晃的肉浪中，把那个少年填满。  
“哈....好....啊。”  
被欺负的少年人好不羞耻地扭动着屁股，交媾的好似在窄小的公寓里编织出粘稠的和弦。  
安迷修坐在床上精神厌恶着，身体却滚热起来，他攥紧了拳头，却被人一把握住了。那人坐在他的旁边，一副玩世不恭的模样，眯着的眼神带着几丝嘲笑。  
“怎么了安迷修，你该不会这种都没看过吧。”  
雷狮游刃有余地舔了下嘴唇，和画面被当成玩物奸淫的少年一样，那红润的舌尖在唇瓣上留下唇彩般的水渍。  
雷狮见他不为所动，得寸进尺起来，伸手揭开自己的衣服再扯安迷修的领带。  
“别紧张，我教你。”  
他的嘴唇贴到安迷修绷紧的脖颈上，尖尖的虎牙好似猫在啃鱼，把刺痛与灼热一下下印在男人的皮肤上。  
骑士可以感觉出自己的身体开始发抖，一种憋得发麻的肿胀感占据了他所有的感知。他面前的男人带着侵略者的气势脱掉了身上黑色的套头衫，洁白的胸脯上，那两点红晕水润润地翘着，绷紧的小腹平滑极了，在欲望里轻轻晃动。  
“马上让你舒服。”  
雷狮得意地挥舞手里的一管东西，朝他身后摸来是手被一把捏了。  
“你！”  
安迷修手上的力度极大，雷狮精致张扬的五官都一时因痛变了形，他没给对方反应的机会，低头逼到人起伏的胸脯前，一口吮住了那毫无防备的果实。  
“啊。”  
很快空气里扬起比那电视中还要好听的吟叫，一股股的甜味好似在安迷修齿尖跳动，他一手拽着雷狮挣扎扭动的腰肢，一手用力推着人的后背。  
他怀里的捕猎者人鱼一样挣扎起来，刚才的嚣张与气势都化作脸上愤怒的红晕。  
“哈....哈....”  
等那一点被安迷修伺候到又肿又红，雷狮内裤也被褪到小腿。青年白而精湛的身躯陷在酒店黑色的床单里，肚脐随着呼吸颤抖，人鱼线下的春光一览无余，好似一场盛宴，在被他用欲望饕餮玷污之前展示最后完整的模样。  
“你...干什么...”  
雷狮看着他拽着自己被脱到小腿的内裤，那布料早被前列腺透明的汁水润透，此时粘粘腻腻的贴在皮肤上。青年挣扎着不知继续脱还是往上拽，直到那内裤被安迷修扭成绳打了结，把他两边的脚腕系在一起。  
“我做什么....不是你说，会让我舒服吗？”  
他说完就把雷狮翻过身来，让人趴着露出双丘间，那被淫水润过，还未经人事的小嘴。  
骑士粗糙的拇指站按了上去，然后是果冻般冰凉的润滑剂从管装包装倾倒而下，那隐蔽小缝恐惧极了，在人扭动的双臀间轻轻颤抖着。  
安迷修难得没有温柔的意思，他掰开那两瓣肉，感受着雷狮臀部的肌肉与薄薄的脂肪，把自己那根胀得又粗又红的玩意对上了那销魂的入口。  
“不....”  
安迷修好似再也听不到了，其他的声音，被紧致的灼热包裹后，大脑里的理智完全融断。  
他好似强奸一样，用蛮力要了雷狮的第一次，那紧到让他发疯的地方一点也不舒服，而自己那根肥大的阴茎却钉在一个软点上，任凭人哭着叫着也不放过，非要把自己作为处男最后的精液全射给雷狮。  
骑士的腰挺着，胯骨拍打，任凭酥麻的感觉随着欲望下拥，他松松铃口小解一般，一股股浓稠的腥液被注到深处。  
“哈....哈....我饶不了..嗯不”  
被他内射一次的雷狮挣扎的力度越来越小，双手被衣物捆在身后，肩胛骨和濒死的蝴蝶般停下了扇动。  
“那就别饶了我...你已经开始吸我了哈。”  
梦里的自己又在挺动，一直坚硬如铁的东西一次又一次痉挛，逐渐把身下人奸得服帖，下面的小嘴变得软烂，再也含不住里面满溢的精液。  
他们在那个宾馆呆了不知多少个日夜，自己的东西一次也没有真正拔出过，最后沙哑的男音从他的嘴唇里传出，贴在雷狮汗渍淋漓的锁骨上。  
“记住这个滋味，你一辈子只会喜欢被我进入的感觉。”  
“.....”  
安迷修醒来时浑身发僵，本该在他怀里的热度此时都聚集到了腹下。  
雷狮睡的不算安稳，半梦半醒间好似发了汗，低烧褪去，他睁开眼看着眼前的空调被几乎要把他的头都盖住。  
“唔。”  
他想伸手把被子扯开，侧身却对上了一张有些发红的俊脸。  
安迷修栗色的发丝垂在他的耳边，绿色的眼眸微微垂视，好似不敢看他。  
雷狮见状微微一愣，这幅他熟悉的模样，他曾经每个早晨都能见到，男人自责的样子让他又气又笑。  
“怎么，被子上有东西？”  
他调笑的声音压得很低，正想再往前时发现了哪里不对，两个人的腿挨着，一人下面的隆起正顶着他的大腿缝。  
“.....别动。”  
安迷修像是被架在火上烤的石像，忍耐的声音里带着似有似无的怒意。雷狮哑然片刻，感觉自己刚才是不小心夹了一下。  
被迁怒的打少爷有些不服气，开口回嘴之际视线从上方扫过，床对面墙角的摄像头正对准他们的位置。  
雷狮的话难得憋了回去，脸上也莫名其妙的发热，好似最私密的事被人窥探一般。  
他也不说话了，两个人像刚刚进展到牵手的小情侣一般，盖着棉被纯躺平，听着自己砰砰不止的心跳，面红耳赤。

14  
男人的吻灼热而笨拙，牙齿咬着雷狮的唇瓣，不断汲取他的津液。雷狮舌尖上的颤音全被人咬成支离破碎的哼声，他的身体难以自制地颤抖，和他的心一起被桎梏在另一人的臂膀里。  
“安……”  
鼻息之间雷狮说不出一句完整的话，他的手胡乱抚摸着，安迷修绷紧发热的脖子然后抓扯着人的衣物，像个快要被快乐溺死的人，不愿自救，无怨无悔地投入炙热的波澜里。  
“唔。”  
雷狮喘息中胸膛起伏，贴着安迷修的身体，好似有意无意地点火。低烧与喜悦熔尽了他的骨骼还有所有的理智，只听自己的心一次次无声叫嚣着安迷修的名字，引着人跌倒在床上，把他吃干抹尽。  
黑暗里两个男人的身躯纠缠在被褥上，在摄像头中呈现出模糊的几片灰色，好似热咖啡里粘稠的牛乳融入彼此，交合。  
一吻过后，雷狮的身体被揉没了力气，开合的嘴唇干燥又渴望，刚才男人发丝的触感还淋在他的脸上，衣物下敏感的躯体越来越热，胸前的敏感磨蹭着衬衫，印出淫靡的突起。  
“过来。”  
雷狮张动着唇型，伸出光滑的手臂，低热熔解了他的视野，那人的身躯却没有像以往那样压到他的身上，掰开他的脚腕，而是颤抖着迟疑在原地。  
“……我帮你叫医生。”  
安迷修低哑地说道，肩膀却被雷狮紧紧抓住。  
“不，我不准。”  
雷狮攀附到人身上，耍赖一般，男人僵持片刻，然后把他搂紧了。  
他可以听到安迷修在他耳际轻轻叹息，紧接着细碎的布料声在周围的黑暗里响起，他被空调被裹住了。  
“那乖一点。我陪你睡一会。”  
安迷修的低语像夜晚湖边的草穗垂在鹅卵石上的沙响，雷狮闭眼挣扎着，病热的痛苦好似被湖面的波纹一下下拂过，缓缓朝着宁静的湖底沉溺而去。  
骑士搂着怀里的滚热身躯，皮肤要被灼化，他想着等雷狮睡着就去外面找医生，而他怎么又愿意放手呢？  
他环着人的后背，好似抱着偷来的宝物，在心中的彷徨里不断兜兜转转。  
时间慢慢地流逝，梦境也吞噬了他，他好似坐在另一个酒店里，无论是装潢还是味道都与他本该在的地方截然不同。轻微的耳鸣消弭于空气，另外一种声音占据了他全部的神经，床对面的桌子上陈放着一台这个世界的播放器，发出断断续续的吟响。  
“嗯……”  
那东西里的声音淫乱极了，画面更是荒诞不堪，两个精壮的男性把一个皮肤白皙的少年夹在中间，在肢体摇晃的肉浪中，把那个少年填满。  
“哈……好…啊。”  
被欺负的少年人毫不羞耻地扭动着屁股，交媾得好似在窄小的公寓里编织出粘稠的和弦。  
安迷修坐在床上精神厌恶着，身体却滚热起来，他攥紧了拳头，却被人一把握住了。那人坐在他的旁边，一副玩世不恭的模样，眯着的眼神带着几丝嘲笑。  
“怎么了安迷修，你该不会这种东西都没看过吧。”  
雷狮游刃有余地舔了下嘴唇，和画面被当成玩物奸淫的少年一样，那红润的舌尖在唇瓣上留下唇彩般的水渍。  
雷狮见他不为所动，得寸进尺起来，伸手揭开自己的衣服再扯安迷修的领带。  
“别紧张，我教你。”  
他的嘴唇贴到安迷修绷紧的脖颈上，尖尖的虎牙好似猫在啃鱼，把刺痛与灼热一下下印在男人的皮肤上。  
骑士可以感觉出自己的身体开始发抖，一种憋得发麻的肿胀感占据了他所有的感知。他面前的男人带着侵略者的气势脱掉了身上黑色的套头衫，洁白的胸脯上，那两点红晕水润润地翘着，绷紧的小腹平滑极了，在欲望里轻轻晃动。  
“马上让你舒服。”  
雷狮得意地挥舞手里的一管东西，朝他身后摸来时手被一把捏了。  
“你！”  
安迷修手上的力度极大，雷狮精致张扬的五官都一时因痛变了形，他没给对方反应的机会，低头逼到人起伏的胸脯前，一口吮住了那毫无防备的果实。  
“啊。”  
很快空气里扬起比那电视中还要好听的吟叫，一股股的甜味好似在安迷修齿尖跳动，他一手拽着雷狮挣扎扭动的腰肢，一手用力推着人的后背。  
他怀里的捕猎者人鱼一样挣扎起来，刚才的嚣张与气势都化作脸上愤怒的红晕。  
“哈…哈……”  
等那一点被安迷修伺候到又肿又红，雷狮内裤也被褪到小腿。青年白而精湛的身躯陷在酒店黑色的床单里，肚脐随着呼吸颤抖，人鱼线下的春光一览无余，好似一场盛宴，在被他用欲望饕餮玷污之前展示最后完整的模样。  
“你…干什么……”  
雷狮看着他拽着自己被脱到小腿的内裤，那布料早被前列腺透明的汁水润透，此时粘粘腻腻地贴在皮肤上。青年挣扎着不知继续脱还是往上拽，直到那内裤被安迷修扭成绳打了结，把他两边的脚腕系在一起。  
“我做什么？不是你说，会让我舒服吗？”  
他说完就把雷狮翻过身来，让人趴着露出双丘间，那被淫水润过，还未经人事的小嘴。  
骑士粗糙的拇指按了上去，然后是果冻般冰凉的润滑剂从管装包装倾倒而下，那隐蔽小缝恐惧极了，在人扭动的双臀间轻轻颤抖着。  
安迷修难得没有温柔的意思，他掰开那两瓣肉，感受着雷狮臀部的肌肉与薄薄的脂肪，把自己那根胀得又粗又红的玩意对上了那销魂的入口。  
“不。”  
安迷修好似再也听不到其他的声音，被紧致的灼热包裹后，大脑里的理智完全熔断。  
他好似强奸一样，用蛮力要了雷狮的第一次，那紧到让他发疯的地方一点也不舒服，而自己那根肥大的阴茎却钉在一个软点上，任凭人哭着叫着也不放过，非要把自己作为处男最后的精液全射给雷狮。  
骑士的腰挺着，胯骨拍打，任凭酥麻的感觉随着欲望下涌，他松松铃口小解一般，一股股浓稠的腥液被注到深处。  
“哈…哈……我饶不了…嗯不”  
被他内射一次的雷狮挣扎的力度越来越小，双手被衣物捆在身后，肩胛骨像濒死的蝴蝶般停下了扇动。  
“那就别饶了我…你已经开始吸我了…哈……”  
梦里的自己又在挺动，一直坚硬如铁的东西一次又一次痉挛，逐渐把身下人奸得服帖，下面的小嘴变得软烂，再也含不住里面满溢的精液。  
他们在那个宾馆待了不知多少个日夜，自己的东西一次也没有真正拔出过，最后沙哑的男音从他的嘴唇里传出，贴在雷狮汗渍淋漓的锁骨上。  
“记住这个滋味，你一辈子只会喜欢被我进入的感觉。”  
“……”  
安迷修醒来时浑身发僵，本该在他怀里的热度此时都聚集到了腹下。  
雷狮睡得不算安稳，半梦半醒间好似发了汗，低烧褪去，他睁开眼看着眼前的空调被几乎要把他的头都盖住。  
“唔。”  
他想伸手把被子扯开，侧身却对上了一张有些发红的俊脸。  
安迷修栗色的发丝垂在他的耳边，绿色的眼眸微微垂视，好似不敢看他。  
雷狮见状微微一愣，这幅他熟悉的模样，他曾经每个早晨都能见到，男人自责的样子让他又气又笑。  
“怎么，被子上有东西？”  
他调笑的声音压得很低，正想再往前时发现了哪里不对，两个人的腿挨着，一人下面的隆起正顶着他的大腿缝。  
“……别动。”  
安迷修像是被架在火上烤的石像，忍耐的声音里带着似有似无的怒意。雷狮哑然片刻，感觉自己刚才是不小心夹了一下。  
被迁怒的大少爷有些不服气，开口回嘴之际视线从上方扫过，床对面墙角的摄像头正对准他们的位置。  
雷狮的话难得憋了回去，脸上也莫名其妙地发热，好似最私密的事被人窥探一般。  
他也不说话了，两个人像刚刚进展到牵手的小情侣一般，盖着棉被纯躺平，听着自己砰砰不止的心跳，面红耳赤。

15  
待到窗帘外的天空开始发亮，雷狮的四肢都开始酸麻，他几次看到安迷修发红的耳尖都想伸爪子去挠，没想到人先他一步，起身走进浴室。水声淅淅沥沥地响起再结束，那个男人并没有像雷狮预料的那样衣衫整洁地回来，而是留给他开关大门的两次响声。  
“喂——”  
雷狮喊了一声，胡乱穿上衣服，一瘸一拐地朝门外追去。  
他出门时旅馆的楼道里空空如也，应是时间太早，综艺团队的人还在梦廊。他绕过几个转角，心跳随着步伐提速，脑海里晃过昨晚那人朝他拥来的样子。  
“安迷修，你逃什么。”  
在最后一次转弯后他终于在一个被木墙包围的落地阳台前找到了男人的身影，看来失忆的人还不算太蠢笨，雷狮抬头扫过一边，这里因为离拍摄地点太远，没有摄像头的影子。  
“你为什么跟过来了，你的脚还好吗？”  
男人见到他脸上晃过一丝担忧，眼睛一直盯着他缠着绷带的脚。  
“不用你担心这个。”  
“你应该去见医生。”  
安迷修说着想带他一起走，却被雷狮一手抓住领口。  
“别转移话题，你看着我的眼睛告诉我，昨天晚上，你为什么亲我？”  
雷狮的话咄咄逼人，他拽着安迷修T恤的手却有些打颤，他看着男人又垂下眼来，无名火纠缠在他腹中。  
“你说话，别指望我忘掉昨晚的事。你亲我是你恢复记忆了，还是……”  
雷狮不依不饶继续逼问，说到“恢复”记忆时，安迷修绿色的眼睛里晃过一丝挣扎，他抬起头来。  
“在下没有恢复记忆。”  
“那你亲我是……为什么？”  
雷狮哑然，他有些不解安迷修神情里的痛苦是什么，但他冥冥中知道，只要在刨解下去他会得到想要的答案。  
“因为我喜欢你。”  
男人的声音不大，却字字清晰，雷狮的心仿佛漏拍了一下，颤抖的手松开了安迷修的衣领。  
他张张嘴，几乎欣喜若狂起来，可对方的话并不如他意。  
“但我不该这么做，因为我可能不是他。”  
“什么叫你可能不是他？你怎么可能不是——”  
雷狮处事又急又霸道，话出口后才观察到安迷修的不适，那人像被深深伤害到一般，闭上眼睛。  
雷狮咬紧自己的嘴唇，大脑转得飞快，他好像想明白了什么，欣喜又把他的胸腔涨满。  
就算安迷修以为自己是别人，还是会重新喜欢上他。  
“你喜欢我。”  
他重复起这个魔咒，对他而言是命中注定，对另一人而言是一种折磨。  
“……你喜欢我。”  
雷狮的话割在骑士心上，他却甘之若饴，自己的心声不受控制，不断随之重复着。同时自责和愧疚不断拉扯着他，理智的质问无法停歇，但安迷修没有想到的是雷狮接下来的话。  
“我喜欢你喜欢我，我也不介意你是否是他。”  
雷狮故作轻佻地说着，克制嘴唇浮起的狡猾，他的眼睛映着安迷修的模样，显然人一时呆住了。  
这人的呆样他一直很喜欢，一想到安迷修此时还在为了脑子里臆想出来的三角恋痛苦，雷狮更是心头发紧。  
“你在说什么?”  
安迷修不可置信道。  
“我在说，你既然喜欢我，就没想过可以尝试把我抢走？”  
雷狮眯眼继续，显然他刚刚的话让安迷修不快。  
他眼看着男人的脸沉了下来，十分严肃道：“在下不可能做夺人所爱之事。请你也不要轻视自己。”  
骑士一本正经地数说完，等来的却是另一人憋不住的轻笑。很快雷狮抱着肚子放声笑起，张合的嘴唇露出尖尖的虎牙。  
安迷修愣住半晌，终于明白自己被耍了。  
“请不要捉弄在下了。”  
“好。我说认真的。你从头到尾都在纠结你可能不是他，但你也别忘了你也可能是他。我怎么不知道，正义的骑士是这么悲观的一个人？”  
“……”  
雷狮的话把安迷修问住了，他挠挠头发，先点点头，又摇摇头，神色轻盈不少。  
“你说的有你的道理，在下确实太悲观了。”  
“所以你是真的喜欢我？”  
雷狮不想听骑士开始说那些哲学三问的探讨，往前迈出一步，乘胜追击。  
“是还不是？”  
他的手指又钩住了安迷修的衣角，像是猫爪子勾住兔子耳朵，只不过面前的骑士可不是好糊弄的兔子。  
“……在下还需要更多的时间，我现在还不清楚自己到底是谁。请你给我时间，我一定好好答复你。”  
“你的意思是让我等？我可不是什么有耐心的人。”  
雷狮的眼睛里溢出不悦，手里拽布料的力道也收紧了。  
“请你再等等。”  
安迷修不动如山，回避了对方尖锐的视线。一向不容拒绝的少爷沉默片刻，最终展出一个饱含深意的微笑。  
“好，你让我等，我等你便是。”  
他的声音顿挫有力，语毕时忽然听到了什么金属的碰撞声掺杂其中。  
雷狮猛地回头，往声音的源头追去。  
“怎么了吗？”  
安迷修跟着他的步伐一起往后跑，转了几个弯后只看到一个自动售卖机立在空荡荡的楼道里。  
“我听错了吗？”  
雷狮狐疑着，立在原地。而一扇不算太远的房门后有人的心差点吓出嗓子眼。  
“天啊。”  
凯莉摸着胸口，小声和自己嘟囔，简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
她难得早起一次买点咖啡准备干活，哪想到被她撞到了这么劲爆的新闻。  
不会吧，不会吧，不是说好了真人CP都是疑真从无吗？  
难不成她带的这届女孩，真的搞到真的了？？！

因为雷狮的脚伤，第二天综艺的拍摄简单了许多，把之前的运动项目大部分改成了棋牌和野炊，参与拍摄的明星们放松下来，全当是度假一场。  
小长假去得匆忙，前几天还在综艺里饯别的几个人很快又在片场见面了。有些发福的中年导演显然圆润不少，人们都凑到他身边嘻嘻哈哈道“李导，瘦了瘦了。”  
“行了行了，知道瘦了，举了好几天的哑铃呢。说正经的，大家既然放松回来了，就要把活力放在工作上。之前出的那些小问题，一定要杜绝掉，赶上拍摄进度。”  
李导说得认真，小眼睛显然从安迷修脸上滑过，骑士有些不好意思地点了点头。  
孺子可教。  
李导很满意，马上让小组开始布置下一次戏的风箱与灯光。  
他们这几天主要拍的是霁雪阳把邺星逐救到青虚剑阁后的戏份，这段剧情比较长，发展也很多。  
邺星逐假装拜入青虚剑阁门下，当最基础的外门弟子，在此期间他一边自称是掌门首徒霁雪阳的伴侣被一众外门弟子嫉妒欺负，一边扮猪吃老虎在背后狠狠教训回去，属于观众喜闻乐见的“校园打脸剧情”。  
同时在青虚剑阁的剧情中邺星逐还发现了前朝遗留的藏宝图就被藏在剑阁之中，从而进一步引出邺星逐其实是前朝亡国皇子，意在复国之事。  
雷狮和安迷修上午先是拍了一些各自与配角的戏份，直到中午才开始对手戏。  
这场戏是邺星逐假装学不会剑阁的入门剑法，当着一众底子的面让霁雪阳教他。一群弟子有男有女，紧紧盯着霁雪阳，没想到霁雪阳真的不顾内外门弟子尊卑之分，手把手教邺星逐练剑，气得一群女弟子咬破了手帕。  
为了今天的戏份，雷狮被化妆组化了个气质秀逸的妆，身着外门弟子的月白道袍，长发仍披散在身后。  
“师兄请。”  
他故作顺从地持起剑来，很快被安迷修牵住手腕。  
这段戏是典型的发糖桥段，两个人在众人面前练情意绵绵剑秀恩爱，因此武打设计全程都像调情。  
一会是搂腰，一会是抱着转圈，甚至其中一招两人的脸从背后错位简直就是在接吻。  
导演看着拍摄的实时画面，先是满意地点点头，然后又皱起眉头来。  
“咔——”  
“我说安哥啊，之前和你说要代入剧情中人物的感情，你做得很好。这段演得很有情意绵绵的劲，但是后面你脸红干什么啊？拍了两次了都脸红，放假前你也没这样啊。你要知道虽然要情意绵绵，但霁雪阳这个角色算个半冰山啊，他架子大不会在外门小弟子面前脸红的！”  
导演豌豆射手一样对着演员一通输出，看到雷狮有些跛脚的步伐叹了口气。  
“算了算了，这段过吧，也不是不能用。”  
“说不定粉丝更喜欢。唉，都去吃午饭吧。下午先把霁雪阳单人的戏清了。”  
导演挥手，叫人清场，被念叨的主演之一面露自责，又觉得周围不少人的视线聚集在他身上久久不散。  
一开始安迷修以为人们是因为导演的话对他有所不满，但很快他又察觉出他们的眼神带着一种探究的八卦感，游离在他与雷狮之间。  
“想什么呢？还不快来扶我。”  
身后人的话打断了安迷修的思维，他腼腆地低下头，扶住了雷狮的胳膊，那嚣张的人对旁人满不在意，指引他走到房车边。  
“抱歉。”  
“抱歉什么？”  
雷狮坐到椅子上，便对上安迷修诚恳又有些拘束的脸，自从综艺拍摄结束他们的关系缓和不少。可在接触之际又觉得哪里都不对，本该稀疏平常的对视都像掺了麦芽糖，一粘住就分不开了。  
“因为在下的NG，你的脚受累了。”  
“哈?”  
雷狮轻轻笑了一声，本想回“你以为我是纸糊的吗？”看着人俊逸的古装扮相又一时心痒起来。  
虽然说要等，但没说等的时候不让做什么，对吧？  
“道歉有何用？一场戏陪你过了快四次，要赔我至少拿出点诚意。”  
他故作不高兴，显然让对面的男人更在意。  
“你想让我做什么？”  
“和我吃晚饭。”  
雷狮随口说了一声，正见到安迷修有些迟疑，车门被人“嘭”地打开了。  
“少爷。”  
一个双马尾略显着急地冲了进来，还没等雷狮训斥他的闯入就把手机塞到雷狮手里。  
“什么事大惊小怪。”  
他说着，霍金斯指指上面的字，又看了安迷修一眼。  
雷狮低头看去，赫然看到微博热搜上的几个大字。  
#真相是真 安雷do i曝光#

16  
#真相是真 安雷do i曝光#  
雷狮看着热搜上的几个字，脸色一沉，划开里面的内容挑起眉来。他知道平台方放出了一个三分钟的综艺花絮，其中他与安迷修的镜头不算多，甚至连两个人落水的部分都没有被剪辑进去。  
可这也拦不住剪镜头的人是个懂行的，在最后一分钟放了他们宾馆内的画面，一个画面是晚上没有睡觉前的房间，一个画面是他们两个人刚起床的房间。  
睡前的床铺整洁铺平的空调被上没有一丝皱褶，木头地板更是干干净净不落一丝灰尘，第二天早上空调被皱巴巴的，被子里还有一些看着像纸巾的绷带，雷狮的衣服乱糟糟地落在地上。  
雷狮自己知道衣服是他随便丢的，可粉丝脑内已经凭着这点信息脑补出一场不可描述的大戏。  
@守护最好的猫猫：“这热搜是啥，黑子买的？姐妹们快来顶下面的话题把这条刷下去。”  
@i雷神之锤：“别问，问就是do过了，do得也太过激了，被子一半都掉地上了。”  
@5499：“我截图了，快看雷雷的嘴唇，晚上和早上颜色不一样是咬的吧——是咬的对吧~”  
@雷总A破大气层：“你们CP狗有毒啊，我雷总是直的，都是节目效果。还有某人粉别倒贴了你哥还比雷总矮呢。”  
@强扭的瓜真甜：“啧啧楼上的真肤浅，男人的自信当然是来自于size，看看安哥裤子的这个弧度，我在豆瓣发了对比贴[点我]——”  
@ohMYeyes：“球球了球球了，你们不要再起承转大雕了。”  
雷狮往下划手机，上午热搜里热门的内容不是CP粉在嚎就是唯粉的抱怨，他瞥了一眼安迷修的裤子噎住片刻，他的脸没缘由地燥热起来。  
“？”  
似是捕捉到雷狮的视线，安迷修也凑到他旁边，雷狮看完热搜内的热门，刚好翻到实时。  
本来还想训斥霍金斯小题大做的他，看着实时里的内容，手指轻颤。里面一群名字古怪的小号，没完没了发同样的视频。  
那视频里面黑漆漆的，基本什么也看不清，逐帧慢慢看，隐隐约约能看到一个类似人类手臂的轮廓，搂在一片灰色里。  
因为视频刷屏的缘故，每一条内粉丝的回复都没有超过两位数。  
@安的少女饭：“啥玩意？垃圾广告号？”  
@WeloveAL：“靠又被热搜骗，感觉好像追豆瓣某太太的文，每次要搞都没搞成，章章都是脱了裤子穿裤子。我激动半天冲进来，浪费了人生三分钟，结果就这？就这？”  
@遍地飘零2020：“射射兄弟，代了代了。”  
@放一个猫笼等狮狮：“一片黑也能代吗？你等我我让我家兔子和猫嘿咻一个比这个能代多了。”  
@i雷神之锤：“楼上同好拍完求私，好人一生peace。”  
@5499：“同求私，安雷99。”  
@雷总A破大气层：“JU报了！CP粉丧心病狂连猫和兔兔都不放过——”  
微博上的粉丝显然没当回事，但雷狮比谁都清楚那视频里的内容是什么，黑暗里灼热的呼吸，与安迷修臂膀的力量，和嘴唇干燥的触感一起烙印在他的记忆里。  
雷狮的手不由自主地抚过自己的唇瓣，抬眼便看到另一人绿色的眼睛直勾勾地盯着他的嘴，好似上面裹了甜腻腻的蜂蜜一般。  
“……唔。”  
那男人看他发现，不好意思地挠挠头发，像个知道自己错了的大型犬。安迷修的脸上也有些发红，头上的呆毛随着手的挠动翘来敲去，不知和他一起看过视频后在想些什么。  
雷狮按捺住猫爪的痒意，一脸正经地转向霍金斯。  
“什么时候发现的？”  
“视频大概是30分钟前开始出现的。少爷，这热搜不正常，视频出现以后怎么撤也撤不下来。”  
“我大概猜得到。有人想搞我，虽然不知道是谁，但视频源头一定是平台方。”  
雷狮摸了摸下巴，因为《芍华洗剑录》和前阵子的“见义勇为”，他和安迷修的曝光度越来越高，难免挡了一些人的道。  
希望这些藏在暗处的人只是针对他，而不是冲着他背后的雷氏集团。  
那可真是要吃不了兜着走。  
“怎么了？是不是有什么不好的事情？”  
安迷修对饭圈与微博热搜一窍不通，可看到雷狮严肃的神情，他不由从椅子上站了起来，脸上的关切直白得像正午的太阳，没有任何保留，也好似对任何诡计视若无睹，独自纯粹着。  
雷狮抿住嘴上的笑意，好心情又朝着车外晴天浮去。  
“你还有闲心担心我？不如考虑下晚上怎么表现？”  
“什么表现？”  
“当然是赔偿我，陪我吃晚饭的事。你不会忘了吧。”  
雷狮说着细长的手指玩起一只钢笔，指腹轻轻揉着笔尾，然后把浓郁的墨汁洋洋洒洒地染在白纸上。  
“我现在有事去找某个女人，你好好拍戏。这是地址，不见不散。”  
他的手轻轻落在安迷修宽阔的肩膀上，凑到人耳边的嘴唇轻轻触碰，刻意压低的嗓音带出的湿润好似亲吻一般。  
热气啄到骑士的耳廓上，燥热从耳朵一直染向他绷紧的脖子，被请下车时还没明白发生了什么。  
下午的戏份没了“雷狮”的干扰清得很快，晚上有专辑采访的导演了和皇帝早早喊了咔，安迷修换上常服，只觉得手里的纸条还散发着一阵热度。  
他按照雷狮前几天教他的带上黑框眼镜与鸭舌帽，找到手机APP上的地图，徒步走在公路上。  
金鸡路旁边的打车点还有50多米，安迷修低头跟着地图上的指示，走着走着背后的肌肉有些发紧。他抬起左臂抓住右肩膀拉抻一次，眼角的余光扫到一辆黑色的大型SUV，慢慢地跟在他的身后。  
“……”  
安迷修微微挑眉，刻意放缓了脚步，那车也跟随着他慢了下来。  
“安迷修。”  
喊他的声音从车中传出，带着压抑嗔怒。车门被一把推开了，里面一个穿着西装的男人嘴角抽搐。这人安迷修自觉没见过，却异常眼熟。  
“你与在下认识？”  
“……你和我开玩笑吗？我以前觉得你和其他那些肚子里弯弯肠子的人不同，现在为了脱离公司连装傻充愣都不惜用上。上周答应我在片场见面的人不是你吗安迷修？”  
骑士愣住片刻，隐约想起来之前是接过一个电话，一个自称是他经纪人的人要与他约时间见面，当时霍金斯在他旁边，在他一些询问后劝他答应了。  
“张经纪人？”  
他皱眉念出人的名字时后面被他们堵住的车发出一阵阵不耐烦的鸣笛声，把对方喊他“上车”的嗓音完全盖过。  
这辆SUV和雷狮的保姆车规格相似，但看上去更老旧些，车内散发着若有若无的香烟味。  
果不其然，在安迷修淡然坐下后，对方烦躁地点起一根烟来。点燃的香烟随着排风扇的方向冒出一缕灰色，打火机的红光片刻间把对方的五官照得橙黄。  
张经纪人不是一个其貌不扬的人，可以看出十几年前甚至有进军娱乐圈的资本，只不过如今被时间蹉跎后，深深的抬头纹下有一双被世俗侵染的眼睛。  
“安哥你最近发达了，火了以后连公司的电话都不接。我这边好几个资源本来都想给你，可惜你错过了。”  
张经纪人抖抖烟灰说着，打量着他旗下艺人的表情。安迷修起初没有说话，似是想起霍金斯的一些忠告，他虽然是一个不喜欢和人玩心机的类型，却绝非和孩子一样无法看穿人的本质。  
“是吗，那实在可惜。其实在下最近出了个意外，忘了一些事，所以错过了很多电话，实在不是在下故意之举，不信你可以看。”  
“出了意外还能拍戏？”  
张某人低声嘲讽一声，可他还是没放过检查安迷修手机记录的机会。他在的经济公司名声一直很差，光是他一人旗下就有十几个签约的小明星，如果不是安迷修最近爆了，他都懒得找上门来。  
“你可以慢慢看，倒是在下因为忘了一些事，希望可以问问你，帮我想起来。”  
骑士问着，他的心不由自主地加快了，此前他一直试图从霍金斯或者其他人身上知道更多“安迷修”的事，可所有人都说不出什么，只有一个模糊的轮廓。从昨天开始，他不是没想过直接去问雷狮，但一种怪异的求胜欲与嫉妒心啃咬着他。  
他不想听雷狮和其他男人的情史。  
只要一想起这点，他好像就要变得不像“自己”了。  
“帮你想起来，安哥不会是想要试探我吧？虽然我带的人多，你的事我也没忘啊。”  
张经纪人在娱乐圈的淤泥里滚久了，年轻时陪酒陪夜场，甚至干过不少让旗下艺人爬床上位帮公司主捧艺人争资源的事，安迷修现在说的话他自然是一句也不信。  
“如果你这么认为的话，就算在下考你吧。记得你在电话里说，要和在下签，新的广告分成，是叫这个吗？如果你能回答我的问题，我答应你也不是不可能。”  
“哦？”  
张经纪人露出一口整齐的牙齿，笑容殷勤起来，做了个“请”的手势。  
“我们一开始怎么认识的？”  
“这个简单，当年你是S大的学生，金融系的。当年经济危机金融经济系的毕业生都找不到工作，我在校招上看到你，一眼就知道你是当模特的料。”  
“我马上同意签约了？”  
“自然，你说你家里人有人得了重病，需要快钱，立刻就答应了。不过安哥啊，你和我撒谎了吧，你那个得病的‘家里人’到底是谁啊？我为什么从来没听你再提起过他来。而且我查了你档案，你是个孤儿吧？”  
张经纪人第一次见安迷修时对方一副穷学生的样子，看上去被他忽悠几句就进了圈。可他从来没对安迷修兑现过之前说的“帮家人治病的快钱”，而对方对此也闭口不提。  
那时张经纪人确实怀疑过安迷修表面的纯粹是不是装的，但一开始安迷修确实竭尽全力地争取资源，尤其是一个地下乐团的纪念MV，可惜没有成功。  
主唱叫什么来着？  
“那在下又是怎么认识雷狮的？”  
雷狮。  
就是这个名字。  
张经纪人会心一笑，好似终于发现了什么。  
“雷狮是安哥你现在的姘头吗？不简单啊，我听说是个大少爷，肯定不愁给人治病了啊。”  
“……”  
安迷修沉默片刻，他发现自己操之过急了，可能与这个对话，不知道是他得到的信息更多，还是被人发现的秘密更多。  
“在下换个方式问，我们认识的这些年，在下有比较要好的朋友吗？”  
他谨慎地审视着经纪人，对方也像个藏匿在绿萝里的草蛇般审视着他。  
“朋友嘛。”  
经纪人吸了一口香烟，嘴里像含住什么，停顿片刻。  
“我没听你主动提起过。但是你有个律师朋友没错吧？他老来找你，前两周他还来过。说他联系不上你了。”  
说着他拿起安迷修的手机，乐此不疲地翻阅起对方的短信。  
啧，都是些无趣的。  
还有广告。  
他的手一直往下滑，终于在一个地方停止了。  
“是这个吧？咦。”  
经纪人的脸上微微一变，安迷修伸手拿回了智能手机。  
手机的画面停在一个信息对话框前，上面只有对方发过来的零星信息，但这不是最奇怪的。  
信息里什么文字内容都没有，只有一串串好似没有规律的数字。  
“呵呵你们这聊天还需要解密的呀。安哥你抱金主大腿要有诚信，不要一边睡着雷少爷，一边彩旗飘飘。”  
安迷修的脸色暗了下来，比起这些莫名其妙的数字，眼前人试图灌输给他的概念更让他戒备。此人满口谎话，又有多少信息他能相信，他没必要再浪费时间了。  
“已经七点半了，在下和人有约，已经迟到了。麻烦你送在下去水晶广场，不然我可以现在下车。”  
他冷冰冰地陈述，对方的笑容也泛出冷意。  
“别急嘛安哥，我们约定过，我回答你的问题，你签我的新合同。”  
经纪人说着拿出一沓厚厚的文件，他手里的圆珠笔亮得像动物的獠牙，笔尖只要轻轻签几个字，就能从任何艺人身上咬下一层肉来。  
“在下说到做到。”  
出乎意料，安迷修接过了他的笔，在那些纸上画红圈的部分，一一签字。  
一张又一张，沙沙的响声中很快到了最后一页。  
“安哥，真干脆。”  
经纪人笑得合不拢嘴正想接回文件，安迷修则摇摇头。  
“你送在下去水晶广场，抵达后这些归你。”  
“……行吧。”  
经纪人夹着烟拍了一下手，示意司机下个红绿灯左转。  
他们在路上又兜转十几分钟，终于停在一片商业区边。  
“开门。”  
“文件。”  
安迷修摇头笑了一声，把一沓纸全堆在经纪人胸口里，自己推门迈了下去。  
他大步迈入人流，突然发现自己被人耍了。  
这里是水晶广场没错，却是行人最多最密集的岔路口。  
虽然如此安迷修脸上的笑意并没淡去，他可以听到身后离他越来越远的街道上，传来愤怒的吼声。  
不知道那些文件的内容是什么，可他签的都是“最后的骑士”。

17  
水晶广场是和他之前来过的商业区规格类似，骑士实在难以忘记在售卖装有黑色小球饮品的饮料店边被一群女士包围的盛况。  
时过七点半，夏日的天空却仍是灰蓝，天边的昏黄源源不断地被炎热汲取着能量，迟迟无法朝东边晕染。  
安迷修下车匆忙，没有把鸭舌帽从座椅上带下来，脸上只剩下一副黑框眼镜做伪装。  
他一面低着头，一面跟着地图APP指导的人声往前走，从繁华的商业街穿过一半，忽然感觉人流变得更拥挤起来。  
骑士抬头望去，刚好走到一个巨大的荧屏中央，旁边两座商城上也立着两块略小的屏幕。  
“冰凉后劲，真有劲——”  
震耳欲聋的广告声从三个广告牌中响起，安迷修皱起眉头，隐隐觉得不妙。  
中央广告牌上映出一个几米长的人脸，那人走在沙滩上，好似刚刚打完一场比赛，身上的白色运动服勾勒着臂膀的轮廓。那人对着镜头，举起一瓶色彩斑斓的汽水，露出一个含蓄的笑容。  
安迷修石化了，不仅是因为广告的内容尴尬，最尴尬的还是三块大屏幕上怼的还是自己的脸，继续重播。  
“好帅啊，是我喜欢的扮猪吃老虎的类型。”  
“啊啊我懂的我懂的，就很想扑过去。”  
两个女孩在他面前激动起来，安迷修正想躲开，却撞到另一个行人身上。  
“啊。”  
那人惊呼一声，吸引了周围好几个人注意。  
周围几个女孩看着眼前过于英俊的男人与他背后巨大的广告，纷纷发出一致的感叹。  
“天啊，是本人吧——”  
“是安迷修啊——我能要个签名吗——”  
聚集过来的人越来越多，骑士想起上次的场面头皮发麻。他快速拨开眼前的人流，大步流星往广场外冲刺。  
可惜他刚刚窜红，呼喊声与尖叫声海浪一样往四周推波而去，整个广场的人潮骚动起来。  
骑士加快速度，几乎竭力跑起来，不明情况的广场保安还以为一群人在抓小偷，在他身后使劲吹哨。  
安迷修穿过广场，进入一条小街，店铺的橱窗映着他奔跑的姿势，从一面玻璃墙到另一面玻璃墙。身后的人流减少些许，但疯狂依旧。  
眼看又是下一个转角，一个坐落在尽头的餐馆深绿色的招牌出现在安迷修头顶，上面标着金色的花体英文“Margherita”。  
“！”  
安迷修一愣，一个带着口罩与鸭舌帽的年轻人下一秒就被他撞在怀里。  
“什么人，你——”  
雷狮离开片场后直接去了平台方的办公室，把打印出来的热搜内容拍到凯莉的桌子上。那个女人简直是只狡猾的狐狸，先是承认了热搜是她买的，但后面的“黑视频”绝对不是她泄露的。  
“还能是谁？”  
雷狮记得自己的质问，办工桌前的女性有些无辜地修起指甲，故作胆怯道：“本小姐就不知道了，不过营销效果还是很好嘛，视频也没法实锤。但雷少你这么激动，你和安迷修该不会是真的吧？”  
她说着眼睛发亮，一句话把皮球踢回雷狮的场内。大少爷的嘴抽搐起来，他总觉得这女人发现了什么，又无法追问。  
他憋了一肚子火，二十分钟前就在餐厅的包间里等人，怎么等也没见安迷修过来，结果刚出门来找就撞到全城马拉松般的疯狂场面。  
“安迷修，你说清楚，这又是怎么回事？？”  
“待会解释，走。”  
那男人没等他反应过来，拽着他的手腕开始狂奔，后面追逐的人群看到他的出现，追得更加凶猛。  
雷狮的脚还受着伤，跑了两步速度减缓，安迷修回头看了他两次，好似忍住什么话语，手上用力一拉，下一秒雷狮彻底失去了平衡。  
他的双脚离地，眨眼间被安迷修公主抱在怀。  
“你——放我下来——”  
大少爷瞬间炸了毛，头上的帽子都掉到地上。他是个极度要面子的人，脸上身上迅速滚红一片。  
后面的粉丝发了疯，雷狮只觉得自己的大脑要被双颊的高温给融没了，他的心突突跳着，抬头便能看到安迷修好看的鼻梁，与浓密的眉毛。  
他低低骂了几声，又开始词穷。  
视野里的景象猛烈地上下摇晃，他却在这场好似猪八戒抢媳妇的闹剧里感到了些许快乐。  
安迷修的手紧紧搂在他的腰上，他们从未如此疯狂过，一直在隐瞒事实的他，无时不刻不想昭告天下。  
他是属于他的。

骑士跑出商店街，在下个转角中立即钻入了绿化带高高的灌木丛中，身后的人群以为他跑到前面再转了个弯，一拥而上全追过去。  
安迷修顺着惯性抱着雷狮在灌木后的草丛里打了个滚，没想到郁郁葱葱的树林间是一个大下坡。  
“！”  
雷狮咬住嘴中怒骂的声音，看着安迷修和他一起往下滚去。  
泥土香，水露味，天地颠倒。  
一阵细响后冰冷刺骨的湿润感溅得雷狮满身都是，他炸起来的毛全湿透了，勉强用手掌把浑身酸痛的身体支撑起来后，他才发现自己跌进了小山沟地，绿化带的池塘里。  
池塘中一片清澈，除了一些人工种植的小荷叶漂浮在水面上，就是一些红白相间的小金鱼，比人的小拇指还小，在雷狮泡在水中的裤子上十分友好地啜着。  
“起来。”  
气急的大猫没心情欣赏这副美景，一爪子拍开无辜的小鱼们，最让他生气的还是眼前的男人。  
这个一切的罪魁祸首，此时好端端地站在离他半米外的空地上，不但身上没有水渍，连滚落时应该沾上的淤泥都没有，还傻呆呆地盯着他看。  
雷狮对自己的状态浑然不知，但对另一人来说称得上是春光乍现。  
他身上套着带有logo的白色T恤，被水打湿后就像半透明的塑料布，勾勒着他的细腰肚脐，还有两点微微的暗色。  
“……”  
安迷修哑然片刻，把雷狮牵上岸时立即抱紧了他。  
“你干嘛抱我，也想自己一起湿吗？”  
“不是，在下不想让你被人看。”  
骑士的耳朵有些泛红，整个人都挡在雷狮胸前，生怕他的宝物被人窥视一般。  
“什么被人看？”  
雷狮皱眉片刻，顺着人的视线往下看去后，面容扭曲起来，一把将人推到一边。  
他一个男人光着上身又如何，被安迷修那露出腼腆的眼神来回看了几次后，那两处好似肿了一样，让他的烦躁无处发泄。  
“我说，安迷修，你真有毛病，每次都能弄一场大戏。”  
雷狮抱着胳膊挡在衣服前，一点好脸色都没有，他的语气霸道极了，很快对方“唔”了一声。  
“在下有毛病？”  
骑士的声音低沉下去，头上的呆毛好似狗狗的耳朵，往下耷拉。  
“……”  
雷狮噎着了，他在空地上来回走了几步，嘴角抽搐。  
“算了，你没有毛病。”  
最多有骑士病。  
“但你别以为此事能过去，你不但要赔偿我，还要接受我的惩罚。”  
“怎么惩罚？”  
听到安迷修重复“惩罚”两字，雷狮脸上浮出坏笑。  
“先回家，回去我再想，但一定是惩罚到我满意为止。”  
骑士顺从地点头，他的心好似被雷狮好看的嘴唇噙住一般，只要对方说什么，都想立即答应。  
这片绿化带离两人的公寓极近，但跛脚的少爷再没翻山的本事，他不情愿地又被安迷修背了起来，身体贴着男人结实的背脊。  
雷狮伸手指着路，看着安迷修发丝落在他浓密的睫毛间，温柔的栗色轻轻地跳着。他侧头想去抓住一根，竟不知道自己看得有些呆了，而男人脚下的步伐一直未停。  
“？”  
过了片刻，雷狮挑起眉来，没有他指路的男人一直走向正确的方向，每一个转角，每一条小路，全都没有走错。  
“……”  
两个人看到公寓的大门时天色完全暗了，雷狮的胸口可以感觉到从安迷修背部传来的急促的心跳。  
“我，记得。为什么？”  
那个男人喃喃出声，好似正在做一场怪梦，他的嘴微微张大，可雷狮的角度看不到安迷修被愕然与彷徨席卷的面容。  
雷狮从骑士的身上下来，眉头紧蹙，他酝酿着措辞准备开口，却看到不远处明亮的车灯朝他照来。  
一片刺眼的黄色占据了雷狮的视野，然后是黑色的轮廓。  
宾利。  
雷狮的全身僵硬起来，他看着眼熟的司机下了车，戴着白手套的手打开后座的大门。  
一个面容慈善的夫人从车上走下来，视线游走在他们两人之间。

18  
“母亲。”  
雷狮低哑的声音缓缓出口，浑身张狂的气势须臾间消失，好像在饲主面前收回爪子。  
“母亲？”  
安迷修小声重复，眼前年长的女人一身白衣，浑身看不见任何金银首饰，脖颈上只有一个玉坠，就算如此也透着一种低调的华贵。她的头发像被篦子篦过，虽然松散地别在脑后，却没有一丝散落的发丝。  
年长的女人走到雷狮面前，有些心疼地拿出手帕，给他轻轻擦拭起额头边的水渍。  
“这么大了，也不注意一点，还像小时候一样，玩到水里去了？”  
她小心翼翼地擦着，周围几个保安都不敢大声喘气，只看得慈母的手绢彻底湿润后，雷夫人的脸转向安迷修的方向。  
“这位是？”  
“我的一个朋友。”  
雷狮立即回答，难得垂着眼睛，看向不远的地面，他的手一直别在身后，紧紧地攥成拳头，好似撒谎本身就让他心绞。  
“您为什么这么晚过来？”  
“啊。你看妈妈，忘了说来意。我亲手包了饺子，怎么都想让你也来尝尝，给你打电话也不接。我没办法，只好来亲自接你了。”  
雷狮听完张张嘴唇，然后点起头来。  
“好。等我换一身衣服，就和您回去。”  
雷夫人听完欣然微笑，让雷狮没有想到的是，她没有像以往那样把雷狮引到车里，而是又看了看安迷修。  
“你的朋友也一起来吧。”  
“……”  
雷狮愣住，片刻间以为自己听错，他的心提到了嗓子眼，立刻回答道：“不用吧。”  
“怎么不用，没礼貌。这位年轻人也没吃饭吧？”  
安迷修不知如何作答，他看向雷狮的侧脸，又看向雷夫人，最后选择了实话。  
“在下确实还没有进食。”  
“好，好。”  
雷夫人笑不漏齿，说在车里等雷狮。而他的幼子像是没反应过来，怔怔地和安迷修走上楼。  
“你没事吧？”  
安迷修的低语打破了公寓里的沉静，而大少爷好似回魂一般立即面露急躁。  
雷狮冲进卧室，打开柜子胡乱给自己套了一身business causal，接着一件又一件，把安迷修所有的衬衫，所有的西裤，包括所有的领带都翻出来。  
“不行。”  
“不合适。”  
他一件件拿着衣挂在安迷修身上比，又一件件丢到地上，脸上的肌肉越绷越紧。  
“也不行——”  
等到第十一条领带被拽到自己眼前，安迷修伸手抓住雷狮颤抖的手腕，再顺着骨骼的方向，用手掌裹住雷狮的一根根手指。  
“这条很好。会没事的。”  
卧室的灯光从头上洒下，雷狮双眼里的表情被隐藏在发丝的阴影里，他的嘴唇轻启，手指却不再动了，好似被裹紧的是他的心，一切都暂得安宁。  
那条领带被系上安迷修的脖子，而西装革履的骑士坐在高级轿车里时已经是十分钟之后。  
宾利车内空间宽敞，年轻人们与雷夫人坐在不同的排位上，一路上雷狮出奇地安静，只有些许无关紧要的话题游走在雷夫人与安迷修之间。  
“平常爱看书吗？”  
“在下偶尔会读一些诗歌。”  
安迷修想起了师父喜欢的那些吟游诗人，妇人则看向雷狮。  
“我这个儿子，从小不爱读书，也不怪他，偷懒，成绩还很优异。”  
她的视线里充满了过多的疼爱与自豪，这让安迷修感到无比地陌生，好似在他生命里从没有出现过这样的女性。  
“母亲，快到了。”  
雷狮咬住声音里的生硬，他说完时宾利已经停在一扇复古的铁门前，周围精致的砖墙是专门做旧的，围着幽森庭院里舒展于夜色中的植被。  
伊丽莎白风格的花园，白蔷蔟聚，如被月色抚摸的美人昼颜，莹莹绽放。其余在朝日里蓬勃鲜艳的花束，此时只能在纯粹的洁白前垂头膜拜。  
一路上高贵的芳香萦绕在车内，直到高加索血统的管家出现在车前，雷夫人引着两位女仆消失在玄关后。  
“请您在此处稍作歇息。”  
站姿笔直的年轻执事将雷狮与安迷修引到大厅边的一扇会客厅内，在两人面前从餐车上取下气泡水，新鲜葡萄与被切好的几种芝士。  
“如有其他需要，请摇铃吩咐。”  
安迷修坐进带着淡淡松香味的沙发里，头一次感觉到了些许不适，他在凹凸大赛中看到过不少夸张的装潢，却没见过多少这样的“家”。  
房间内的装潢没有用黄金白银那样露骨的奢华装饰，而是以整块未切割的大理石和紫心木为主，主基调为庄严的深色。仅仅是一间小会客厅，穹顶便有五六米之高。  
未免也太不像宜居之处。  
安迷修抬头观察着头顶过远的装饰，忽觉身体右边的一块天鹅绒抱枕微微抖动，原来是被雷狮紧紧抓在手中。  
青年没有看他，紫色的眼睛映着桌子上冒着气泡的低脚杯，睫毛轻轻垂着，却掩盖不住他其中的顾虑。  
在这个具有极大空间的房间里，两个人的胸腔里都压抑起来，好似给他们的心所留下的位置是那么地窄小。  
气泡水的泡沫终于安分下来，门外传来几声清脆的铃声，把他们领进门的执事再次出现了。  
他们被带到了宅邸深处的就餐室，一个好比冬宫舞厅大的房间内只有一张餐桌。房间东边立着十六面落地玻璃窗，窗外夜中的树影摇曳，好似整个空间都被包围在森林深处。  
安迷修被领到桌子旁，听到回廊中人们脚步交错的声音时他也开始紧张了。  
先进来的一男一女好似在路上争吵什么，见到他的瞬间男人闭嘴，脸上满是不解与愤怒。  
这个男人和雷狮一样有一双戾气颇重的眼睛，鼻梁挺拔，脸型周正，容貌放在普通人中可以称得上中上，可和旁边的女子站在一起便只能算泯然众人。  
那女人与雷狮有七分像，不过眉毛更浓郁，嘴唇更丰润，是标准的浓颜美女，让人过目难忘。  
女子注意到他的视线，朝他缓缓走来，她穿着低胸贴身的一步裙，从安迷修的角度可以清晰地看到她的乳沟。  
“你好，你是安迷修吧。我们姑且就算是初次见面。”  
姑且算是初次见面？  
安迷修微微皱眉，女人没给他发问的机会。  
“容我介绍一下，我是雷伊，他叫雷蛰。”  
雷伊说完后她身后的男人怒哼一声，在竭力忍耐着发作，而雷伊露出一个耐人寻味的笑容，朝安迷修伸出涂着酒红指甲油的细长手指。  
她的手背朝上，显然不是握手的意思，而是西方的亲吻礼。骑士一愣，下意识伸手时忽觉如芒在背。  
那个一直不愿看他的青年此时紧紧地盯着他，嘴唇紧抿。安迷修“啊”了一声，头一次看到人怒火中带着憋屈的表情。  
雷狮的手紧紧攥住自己的西裤，像被逼到绝境的动物，蹲在角落里不知如何面对敌人的动物，无处回避枪弹也无法露出獠牙。  
父亲的心疾，母亲的传统，竭力反对他的哥哥，甚至唯一应该和自己站在一起，告诉他会没事的人居然被雷伊过短的裙子吸引住了眼球。  
他的脸色憋得有些发紫，耳边嗡嗡作响，一套套餐具被陈列在他面前，上面的罩子也被一个个陆续掀开。  
蒸腾的热气从盘子里冒出，而在晚宴开始之际所有人在他的视野里都变成只会张嘴的机器。他的父母在他对面就座，一个不怒自威的中年人被他的母亲牵着，平淡的视线审视着他。  
无形的压迫感乌云一般朝雷狮压来，手里握住的餐具再无法准确地找到食物的位置。  
他可能是个叛逆的学生，不依附主流的演员，在父母眼里却永远是老来得子的末子。长者们的关爱与放纵，没有让他此时变得更加放肆，而是滋生了怪异的愧疚。  
雷狮的呼吸声越来越粗糙，被他心底越来越大的声响覆盖，精致的面容被混杂的情绪拉扯。  
是错的，明明还不到时候。  
他不能把自己的父亲送进医院。  
他为什么会觉得不会有事呢？  
“雷狮。”  
“雷狮？”  
女人的声音似从对面传来，他做不出任何回应，怔怔地看着桌面，直到垂在桌下的手掌被人温柔地握住。  
“？”  
雷狮顿时抬起头来，无法理解为何安迷修胆大到如此地步。男人的手掌粗糙而温热，在饭桌下把他的手拽到了西裤里。  
“你——”  
他压低声音，安迷修没有看他，而是礼貌地朝向他的母亲。  
“夫人，在下帮他夹吧。”  
安迷修伸出筷子，把刚才雷夫人举在雷狮面前又被完全无视饺子，一一夹到雷狮的盘子里。  
一时间餐桌上安静下来，所有人都停下动作，只听一根人的筷子触碰瓷器的声响。  
雷伊伸手捂了下嘴唇，雷蛰的脸顿时涨红了，转头看向坐在主位上的雷父。  
“……”  
雷狮的话卡在嘴里，顿时一身冷汗，他面容严肃的父亲放下手里的汤碗，看了他一眼，宛如什么也没发生，用筷子点点不远处的酱油。  
“也蘸点酱。”  
“我也来点。这个是李嫂特意从老家带的，味道不一样。”  
雷伊笑着接过话题，雷蛰的脸色霎时黑了，显然他不是唯一惊讶的，他的弟弟难得木讷。雷狮的手还在安迷修的裤兜里被人握着，小小漆黑的空间承载了温暖的心意。  
会没事的。  
他的耳边想起来时男人说的话，而他也终于看懂了母亲慈爱的眼神里其他的含义。  
雷夫人满脸堆着笑容，有一搭没一搭地问着安迷修无关紧要的话题。两个人陆陆续续地说着，从天气到植物，从音乐到爱好。  
雷夫人的眼神越来越和善，所有人都看得出，这哪里是在招待儿子的朋友，怎么看都像是母亲在挑儿婿。  
“我不接受——”  
晚饭过后雷狮在回廊的尽头听到他大哥回荡在远处的一声咆哮，整个人还像沉浸在一场大梦里，刚才的晚餐他是真实参与的，却怎么也没有实感。  
走在他旁边的女性陪他穿过又一个大厅，忍不住轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，嘴角勾起。  
“怎么了？还没睡醒吗？”  
“我没睡醒？难道你睡醒了？”  
雷狮不耐烦地回道，掩饰住自己的茫然。  
“你一个人来不行？拿扑克牌需要两个人来你房间？”  
雷伊笑而不语，这种笑容让雷狮头皮发麻，忽然想起来小时候他姐姐骗他喝豆油的事。  
“……别笑了，把牌找出来。”  
晚饭中雷狮全程不在状态，完全不知道为什么吃完还要被留下来陪老人玩牌，好似这个夜晚比他预料得还要漫长的多。  
雷伊啖笑不语，走上旋转的阶梯，她的房间在二楼南面，由阳光房与卧室两个部分组成。  
她拿出钥匙打开第一道门，示意雷狮进去。  
雷狮撇嘴，一眼在小茶几上发现了两套扑克牌，然而上面的其他东西吸引住他的注意。  
雷伊房间里最常见的书是商务杂志，一摞杂志旁边似乎还有两本书，一本黄色书皮，另一本上面有两个男人。  
“……”  
“怎么了？”  
看到雷狮愣在原地的背影，雷伊差点笑出来。他的弟弟拿起那两本书，嘴唇开合，三秒后猛地转头一脸不可置信。  
雷伊耸耸肩然后打开自己晚饭后就停留在微博热搜页面的手机，笑意更浓。  
“做的时候注意保护措施啊，我的弟弟。”

19  
“你。”  
雷狮的表情十分狰狞，换来雷伊爽朗的大笑，她好像发现了好玩的狼崽的驯兽人，恶趣味地挑衅着幼兽的底线。  
“不要大惊小怪，你们俩的事情传得满网皆知，只有你和雷蛰才觉得世界上有不透风的墙。”  
“什么意思？”  
雷狮的脸比刚才更难看，显然摆架子的弟弟入不了姐姐眼缘。  
“普通的意思，《芍华洗剑录》一般，我也就看了两遍吧。你太生硬演不出邺星逐的七窍玲珑心。不过妈更喜欢《豪门新喜》，民国背景，安迷修入赘上门。”  
说着雷伊伸手抢过来本封面是两个男人的打印本，上面的人顶着水灵灵的大眼睛，看神韵与发型勉强能看出那是雷狮与安迷修的同人。  
“！——你给母亲看了？？”  
少爷像蘑菇云一样爆炸，无形的烟灰炸得满屋都是，嘴唇被怒意拉着到变形。  
没错，雷狮记得这本书，更霍金斯第一次给他讲解“同人文”时自己的脸。《豪门新喜》作为连载在豆瓣上的出圈热文给他留下过深刻的印象，不是因为它热度高，是里面的内容让他这个受过精英教育的少爷膛目结舌。  
那天听完霍金斯的总结后，他差点让工作室下粉群去科普“男人生不出孩子是基础常识”。  
雷狮想着那文里的剧情，牙齿磨合，不敢想象自己的母亲看过后会如何看他。  
“当然是逗你玩。我不知轻重也不会给妈看你的簧文不是？你别小看女人，我们天生有第六感，何况你们俩几乎把‘我们是一对’写在脑门上。”  
雷伊藏不住眼睛里的戏谑，不怀好意地勾起嘴角。  
雷狮的肺憋得膨胀，不得不承认，这女人的样子让他想起自己捉弄别人时的模样。  
“那父亲呢？他怎么知道的？”  
“父亲啊……确实很奇怪，我总觉得妈不会着急告诉他。”  
雷伊想了想挥手整理起自己的长发，她的弟弟也沉思起来。  
他们都知道自己的父亲是怎样的老古板，如果是母亲出面说服了他，应该在宅子里是一场惊天动地的大事，不应该不着痕迹到连雷伊也全然不知。  
他们的父亲的表现十分怪异，似乎在餐桌上没有展示出对安迷修任何的好奇，不像是正常人在初次见面时该有的态度。  
雷狮沉思着，回过神时已经被雷伊带回一层，一间装修复古的茶室里，雷夫人正坐在主位上不知和安迷修谈论着什么。  
“怎么只有你们两个小的，雷蛰呢？”  
“他和父亲去谈篷氏收购了。”  
雷伊把扑克摆到桌子上，随意回答到，雷夫人和善的面容顿时冷了半分，对女儿微微摇头。雷伊心领神会闭上了嘴，却引起雷狮的注意。  
他之前隐约听到过父亲与雷蛰谈论收购制药大亨篷氏的事，雷氏财阀主要业务在金融与IT，这几年也考虑过涉足医药业。毕竟对于K国而言，教育，医疗才是永恒的话题。  
雷父在商场上寻觅机会多年，也不知道雷蛰怎么撞的大运，被他找到了突破口。  
“圣空集团在偷偷收购篷氏大规模的股份。”  
这就是雷蛰一开始得到的消息，几年来篷氏继承人玩世不恭，完全没有独挑大梁的能力，关于他的花边新闻比雷狮的更夸张，买游艇，出国豪赌，潜规则当红女星，无一不缺。  
所有人都认为他会把篷氏的根基败光，没想到会这么快。  
雷蛰发现篷氏药业有意大规模兜售股票后立即提出收购整个制药产业，包括背后的研发与专利全部准备收入囊中，本来要与之竞争的人都被轻松击败，一切顺利得不太自然。  
“也罢，四个人玩扑克还能有多少花样，不如迷修你和我来看看雷狮的照片，你肯定没看过？”  
雷夫人笑着转移话题，雷狮的脸则彻底僵了。  
“不用吧。”  
“怎么不用，迷修肯定想看。自从你上大学不在家里住，你的房间我一直让张嫂打理，一点变化也没有，你也一起看看。”  
“……”  
三少爷的脸一阵青一阵白，在母亲面前表现孝顺的他逃离不了自己接下来的处刑，而他的二姐红艳的嘴唇又勾起来，一进屋就翻出了雷狮小时候的相册。  
安迷修愣在房间门口，他的心跳没有缘由地加速，在他面前的是一个普通青少年的房间，里面挂着他看不懂的海报，运动服，还有没见过的乐器。  
一切都与凹凸大赛里是那么地不同，却好像是他心底一直探究的东西。  
好似天上星，雪中晶，一个所有人想跨越阶级往上追逐，晶莹剔透的梦。  
“不知道我弟弟怎么泡到你，我需要提醒一下。他现在和小时候脾气一样差，你想后悔要趁早。”  
雷伊压低声音，把一摞相册塞到安迷修手中，翻开第一页就是一个包子脸的男孩趴在地上和小野猫打架的照片。  
骑士低低笑了一声，他知道另一只大猫炸毛了，正龇牙咧嘴用眼睛警告他，不准再看。  
安迷修的笑意加深，伸出粗糙的手指摸了摸照片上小少爷嫩嫩的小脸，然后他对面完全长开的青年手掌僵硬地摸到自己的脸上，好似他真的被安迷修抚摸过一般。  
“迷修也看看这个，大学的时候，他就很上相了。”  
年长的夫人笑着凑过来给末子解围，伸手翻开一本黑色的纪念册。  
里面大学生的雷狮长得比现在青涩，更有活力。精致的五官带着高傲，微红的嘴唇挂着自信的弧度，好似刚刚成熟的动物，彰显自己绚丽的皮毛。  
安迷修扫过一张张照片，有雷狮参加篮球队的，还有主持学校活动的，不论在哪里都是团体的焦点。在雷夫人不紧不慢的夸奖中，他又翻过一页，视线不由停在一张相上片。  
安迷修的视野忽然模糊起来，相片上的色彩在他脑海里开始流动，那张生动的人脸，朝他轻轻撇过，完全地无视。  
“……”  
骑士张开嘴唇，脑海里的记忆拼图一样铺开。  
一个炎热的夏季历历在目，周围的影像被蝉鸣模糊成雪粒，记忆里的自己好像在校园外俯视操场，他能感觉出自己视线的温度，胸腔里却没有他所想的那种心悸。  
怒意与埋怨。  
这是他记忆里，唯二感受到的。  
为什么？  
安迷修看着陌生的天棚，不解极了。  
参观过雷狮的房间后他被雷夫人的盛情留下了，穿着西装躺在客房中时已经是两个小时后，而那些画面里的情绪还支配着他。  
记忆中强烈的怒火让他的肺腔发热，脑海里不知为何又浮现出梦中宾馆里的画面，那种粗暴的方式，蹂躏着雷狮，好似一场极致的发泄。  
他紧紧闭上眼睛，辗转反侧，试图平息身上的热度，只觉得好似有重物压上腿部，一阵细碎的布料声忽然响起。  
安迷修睁开眼睛，顿时哑然，一张俊美的脸正匐在他的面前。  
青年的碎发湿漉漉的，身上裹着丝绸般的睡袍，好似银色的油彩，在夜色里勾勒出肌理的曲线。  
“……”  
安迷修怔怔地看着，绿色瞳孔里映出的青年离他越来越近，直到甘美的滋味贴向他的嘴唇。

20  
骑士可以感觉到雷狮的睫毛贴在他的脸颊上，好似困倦的飞蛾轻轻抖动着翅膀。安迷修忍住自己厚重的鼻息，一只手难以自制地扶住人潮热的脖颈。  
“呃。”  
雷狮拽住他的领带，发出难耐的哼声，很快他的力度变化，虎牙狠狠在安迷修的下唇上咬了一口。  
铁锈的甜味，涌进雷狮的唇齿，他却还不够解恨，浑身的力量都压到他的猎物身上，直到男人挣扎的手掌用力按住他的小腹。  
热而宽厚的手心贴着他的肚脐，雷狮的脸霎时就烫红了，好似被他压住的不是安迷修而是裹着熊熊烈火的炉栅。  
都怪雷伊提起那本《豪门新喜》，他记得霍金斯说里面他是Omega。他不懂什么是Omega，大概是喜欢戴手表吧，所以被安迷修几次弄怀了孕。前后因果毫无逻辑，但里面安迷修喜欢隔着睡衣摸他肚子是真的精神污染。  
雷狮的嘴扭动一次，试图把那些画面从脑子里清出去，被他压住的男人得以喘息，手肘支撑着身体，从床上坐了起来。  
“你怎么到这来了，是和小时候一样做噩梦了吗？”  
安迷修用手背轻轻擦了下自己被咬烂的嘴唇，声音低如梦呓，还在回味着什么。  
雷狮听到“小时候”几个字脸都紫了，想起几个小时前雷伊把他三岁时穿着开裆裤的照片拿给安迷修看，还造谣他因为在梦里被玩具熊压得喘不过气，尿了床。  
“如果是睡不着，还是不要去别人的房间比较好，你已经长大了……如果你一定要找，也别找在下以外的……”  
“闭嘴，你当我还在上幼儿园吗——”  
雷狮吼着拽起男人的衣服猛摇，却依稀看出来安迷修嘴角憋住的笑意。  
“安迷修，你敢逗我玩？？”  
他彻底炸了，直接在人身前抡起拳头。  
“你还敢帮我夹菜——”  
雷狮打得用力，安迷修则拽着他的手腕，两个人的身躯扭在一起，布料细碎的响声里，他丝质的浴衣被带着缓缓滑落。  
“不行吗？在下看伯母很高兴的样子。”  
“高兴也不代表接受了。”  
安迷修看他生气，眼睑垂下来，好像做了好事又被剥夺奖励的动物，低低“唔”了一声。  
“接受什么？”  
“当然是我们两个……”  
雷狮说到一半，看着对方又抬起头来，那人的眼睛变得暗而深邃，朝他慢慢逼近。安迷修的身体贴在他的面前，温热的呼吸擦过雷狮露出的一半肩膀。  
雷狮的喉结滚动，莫名觉得自己被什么包围了，明明对方应该是和善可欺的食草类。  
“你做什么？这里是我家。”  
他板着脸一手抓住快要完全滑落的浴袍，又觉得实在扭捏，他挪了下屁股发挥猫科的本性想从安迷修腿上跪起来占据至高位，看着却像在男人的关键部位上乱蹭。  
荒谬。  
这人之前还说让他等，现在又想直接在他父母的宅邸弄他？  
雷狮训斥的话堵在嘴边，骑士却先发话了。  
“我们以前有关系不好的时候吗？”  
“啊？你…原来想问这个？”  
大少爷张了张嘴，憋红的脸变成另一种红色。安迷修没有肆意妄为，他的不爽却没有减少一分。  
“算有吧。你为什么这么问？”  
雷狮随口一答，当初他在《凹凸世界》片场疯狂追安迷修的时候确实没少把人气到。  
“在下看你照片的时候，好像想起来一些…关于你的事。”  
骑士的尾音压得很低，似乎还在迟疑那画面中的感受是真是假，而本在认真听他讲话的人中途抬起头来，往床对面的阳台看去。  
“看。”  
雷狮的脸上映出几片彩色，光泽点缀在他紫色的眼睛里。  
“是烟花。”  
他伸出手扯了扯安迷修的衬衫，光着脚走向阳台的落地窗。城市里好似在举办盛夏的庆典，一束束展开的光团，如同饯别的星辰，一排又一排点亮了半边夜幕。  
从小到大他见过很多绚丽的烟火，但这次是特别的，是他和安迷修第一次一起。  
“树挡住了看不清，我们去花园。”  
骑士看着人突然兴奋起来的笑容，嘴边的话又吞了回去，他点点头说好，看着雷狮和孩子一样打开窗户。  
他顺着雷狮的指示从二层的阳台翻下去，看着本该比他先下来的青年被排水管勾住了浴袍。安迷修低着头不敢多看，再张开手把终于跳下来的人接住，在午夜的微风里穿过树林与花园。  
骑士的心突突跳着，只觉得他们像逃离家族私奔的情侣。  
雷狮紧紧拉着他的手，一直在往前跑，看着周围的白玫瑰在视野中后退，夜空变换的色彩将他们脚下的石路点亮。  
天上的光团升起再陨落，随着那些消失的光芒，夏日的热情融入夜晚，而安迷修好似什么也看不见。  
他的感知都被一个人占据，甚至雷狮可以带走他所有的感官，他的嘴唇，他的手指，只留下他一颗为其悸动的心脏便是足以。  
牵着安迷修的人终于停下脚步，那人转过头来，眼睛里的光彩比漫天百焰更为夺目。  
骑士呆呆地望着雷狮，然后闭上了眼睛。  
是的，此时此刻他就希望自己是“他”，那个与雷狮一直相爱的人。  
如此一切都是完美的。  
最后一束烟花消失在黑暗里，宅邸二楼的一扇窗前，年长的男人往下俯瞰。  
“该吃药了，在看什么呢？”  
慈爱的妇人说着把盛有热水的茶杯递到他的手里，而他摇了摇头。  
他布满皱纹的手拉上窗帘，略含深意地勾起嘴角。

隔日安迷修把自己看到照片会想起一些事情的事告诉了雷狮，对方没有露出兴奋。雷狮端着架子和他分析半天，最后提议他们两个应该去曾经到过的地方转转，说不定他还能想起来一些事。  
雷狮回忆之际，他的嘴角忍着勾起弧度，一个化妆组的姑娘帮他补妆，沾着粉底的海绵擦过鼻尖，眼影刷在灰棕色里转了一圈，又轻轻晕在他的眼尾。旁边其他几个工作人员看得赏心悦目，低声感叹雷狮的皮相太好，导演的表情却不那么美妙。  
“雷少啊，有时间吗？”  
“？”  
雷狮抬抬眉毛意思他继续说，对方挤了个微笑。  
碍于他的身份，李导一直对他客气不少，今天在休息时凑过来实在少见。  
“雷少啊，你也别嫌我唠叨。咱们这几天拍的邺星逐和霁雪阳决裂之后的这段戏，你的表现和我期待的还是有些偏差。”  
雷狮转过头来看向软润的导演，对方握住台本继续往下说。  
“我知道你最近又宣了几个好资源，但是这段剧情里，邺星逐是爱而不自知的状态，他利用霁雪阳的信任骗取了藏宝图，从此害人身败名裂。邺星逐之后的内心世界是很矛盾并且充满挣扎的，这样的角色很富有能量，层次也比较多……雷少你可以更好地发挥出来，至少表现得沉痛一点。”  
导演絮絮叨叨地说着，雷狮的嘴角拉平了，回想这几日他确实没有反驳的资本。每到闲暇的时候他就拉着安迷修去以前去过的地方到处乱转，水族馆，超市，书店……他们两个约会过的各种地方。只要那个男人能想起来些许片段，他的心情就会一直往上飘，好似一切都能回到正轨。  
刚刚拍摄邺星逐恢复功力，杀破正道重围时他还在想昨天两个人夜游摩天轮，吃了冰激凌，最后还一起挤了一次晚高峰的地铁。  
他特意乔装打扮过，安迷修还是黑框眼镜鸭舌帽，那时地铁里人贴着人，雷狮险些被挤到墙上。在他面前的男人两只手臂支撑在他耳边，好似想给他隔出一个安全的空间。  
安迷修身上的肌肉紧紧绷着，随着地铁的摇晃额边的发丝轻轻擦过雷狮的鼻尖。  
干净的洗衣粉味与男性独有的荷尔蒙，涌入人的嗅识。  
两个人的衣物轻轻触摸着彼此，分开又贴合，雷狮拽住安迷修衬衫的一角，不想这块布料逃得太远，在地铁冷风口下的背脊却在隐隐发热。  
“咔。雷少，我刚才休息时是怎么说的来着，你这一剑刺在霁雪阳身上，要演出扎在自己肉里的表情，我怎么觉得你好像还挺高兴。”  
雷狮不可置否点了点头，他的视线停在和他对戏的年轻人身上，那人和他截然相反眉头微蹙，神色凝重。  
不知他是入戏了，在体会霁雪阳遭受的情伤与背叛，还是为了别的。  
与雷狮愈加轻盈的心相比，安迷修好似变得越来越寡言，有时想起一些片段，这个男人就会安静许久。  
一开始雷狮以为是自己的错觉，晚上他带着人回到他们的公寓后一丝不安溜进了他的意识。  
公寓里的空调刚刚开启，不大的客厅被炎日暴晒整天，依旧酷热。雷狮含着刚开口的可乐，另一个男人正对着电视。  
以前他们很少看电视，大部分时间只把电视里的内容当成闲来无事时的背景音。  
“……你的家族，要收购医药产业？”  
可乐的气泡在雷狮嘴里化开，安迷修突如其来的发问让他险些呛到。那人绿色的眼睛不知何时紧紧盯着屏幕，绷紧的手臂微微颤抖。  
“你在看什么？怎么了吗？”  
雷狮说着，对方却没有回应，电视里播放着雷氏集团马上要并购蓬氏药业，进军医药业的内容，介于篷氏药业的规模，节目里讲解得十分详细。  
他皱起眉实在不解，安迷修为什么会对这种内容感兴趣。  
“喂。”  
他又叫了一次，男人就像灵魂被牵引到电视里一般，没有丝毫回应。  
雷狮的心提了起来，他的不解之中生出几分急躁，不仅是因为他非常讨厌被人无视。他咬住嘴角，不断告诉自己没有什么值得不安的。  
这个人就在这，怎么会再有机会逃走呢。  
他想着伸手抓起遥控器，电视的屏幕顿时漆黑。  
雷狮见人终于回头朝他看来，他的嘴角浮起恶劣的笑意。他甩掉自己的拖鞋，露出光滑裸露的脚掌，抬腿朝男人的胯间重重踩去。  
他可以看到安迷修茫然的脸霎时红了，又用脚掌在那还没苏醒过来的玩意上揉了又揉。  
雷狮感受着那东西的热度与硬度，轻轻舔了下自己干燥的嘴唇。  
“别看了，之前说的惩罚，我一直没做，你不会以为我会放过你吧？”

21  
随着他脚掌的力道他可以感觉出，安迷修的玩意在变得更大更硬。  
“雷狮。”  
那个男人的声音变得干燥，他英俊的脸上浮出的窘迫撩拨起雷狮更多的施虐欲。  
雷狮的脚趾往下轻挪，好似在勾勒那根阴茎在裤下越来越狰狞的形状。  
“闭嘴。”  
他命令着安迷修，脚趾肚正好在人胯间正中的位置，抵在人沉甸甸的囊袋上。  
空气里男人的呼吸变得越来越粗重，安迷修的腰在他的动作里弓起一个别扭的弧度，那根被雷狮玩弄的东西彻底勃起了。  
粗大的器具顶着安迷修裤子的拉链，憋得鼓鼓，雷狮甚至可以感觉出它正被踩得兴奋地跳动。  
“没想到正义的骑士的这根东西这么没羞没臊，以前真的没肏过女人？”  
雷狮好似一个恶魔开始变本加厉，安迷修被他激得浑身滚红，手臂的肌肉绷得青筋暴起，竭力忍耐着什么。  
“雷…狮，我们应该慢慢来。”  
“怎么?你怎样觉得同我惩罚你有关吗？难道你想反悔？你答应我会让我惩罚你到我满意，你不信守诺言吗？”  
雷狮拿捏着骑士的承诺，就像他玩弄人裤裆里的玩意一样。  
如他所料那人不再说话，憋着呼吸往旁边看去。  
安迷修不是没有反抗的能力，可他不仅仅在对抗一个恶魔，坐在他裤裆前的青年刚刚抬着一条腿，一边戏弄他的欲望一边有意无意地舔弄嘴唇。  
他发誓雷狮的脸怎么看都没有任何阴柔的气质，但那薄唇就像比最软的蚌肉还嫩，润红又饥渴，最喜欢吸他的味道，嘬他的灵魂，把他的理智含化成一股股难忍的兽欲。  
荒诞的幻想在骑士的脑海里勾勒出画面，而那个在臆想里喜欢含着他不放的青年从沙发上站起，用力拉起他的胳膊。  
雷狮把人拽进卧室，眯眼欣赏着安迷修别扭的步伐，他一手把人推到床上，然后从床头柜里翻出来几个玩具。  
这些他现在看到就气得牙痒痒，手铐，眼罩，贞操环，都是他一年前买回来结果都被用在自己身上的东西。  
“遵守承诺就不准动。”  
大少爷一脚踩在床头，按着安迷修的肩膀，男人的手臂很硬很热，一看就是练过的，但在他的命令下没有抵抗，手腕被他用毛绒绒的粉红手铐在背后。  
雷狮得意地笑了，把眼罩勒在安迷修脸上的时候听到那人“唔”了一声。  
他扯扯安迷修的衬衫口子，手指抚摸人结实的肌肉，一路向下，轻轻地把那条锁着欲魔的拉链拉开了。  
温热的空气里多出些男性腥膻的气味，弹起来的玩意完全勃起，像个又红又肿的处刑器，却找不到它该蹂躏凌辱的性奴，只能在空气里饥渴地吐出滴滴淫液。  
雷狮看着那根过粗的器具，后腰莫名地酥麻起来，身体的记忆让他被迫想起那些夜晚的迷乱。在他刚开始和安迷修发展到肉体关系的时候，他被这根东西调教了整整一个月，每天晚上都要被插着入睡，堵着里面的一股股粘稠。  
初夜时安迷修的话一语成谶，被男人的精液泡得久了，他好像真的染上了瘾，只是看着那根玩意被他踩得冒水，雷狮就觉得口干舌燥。  
他的脸上与安迷修一样，臊得滚红，一丝未脱的身体好似被身上的布料玩弄，小腹与胸前都痒得厉害。  
雷狮的大腿难耐地分开一点，前面酥麻的勃起感牵引怪异的渴望，里面的内裤被前列腺液润着，湿漉漉的布料像小小的吸盘贴在臀间的缝里。  
“都是因为你。”  
雷狮的脸被怒意撕扯，一想到自己几个星期没做就想要到不行，他便紧紧握住了黑色的金属环。  
“呃。”  
他一点也没犹豫，把果冻般的润滑剂全倒在安迷修的东西上，然后把贞操环套在骑士的阴茎底部。  
被蒙着眼睛的男人好像吃了痛，脖子紧绷着大口喘息。安迷修臂膀与大腿的肌肉绷得更硬了，下面充血的玩意憋得比婴儿小臂更粗，在雷狮手心里可怜地拱动。  
“别。”  
安迷修沙哑的声音被欲望浑浊，他的灵魂好像被挤压进一个极度窄小的盒子里，兽欲还在推挤最后的空间。  
骑士的呼吸像砂纸般粗糙，周围的空气湿淋淋地沾着他的皮肤，黑暗里他好像听到衣服落地的声响，但他再没有思考的能力。  
有人坐到他的身上，散发着诱人的古龙水味，肌肤的温热贴得很近，一只手扣上他的肩膀。  
床铺随着雷狮的动作摇晃起来，被他脱掉的裤子缠在一边的小腿上，他一边用大腿压着那根器具，捉弄着他的骑士，一边几乎忘我地自浊起来。  
贴在他屁股边的阴茎又痒又硬，却得不到任何抚慰，雷狮的嘴唇噙着报复性的笑意，好好照顾起自己前面。  
手上用力，一阵阵酥麻让他不由自主地舔舐空气，发出黏润的低吟。  
“嗯……”  
他闭着眼睛，安迷修身上的洗衣粉味涌入口鼻，身体摇晃中他贴着男人的胸膛，张开的嘴唇只想咬安迷修的脖子。  
“哈。”  
很快地，雷狮的腰胯随着射精扭动，脖颈与半裸的前胸弓出优美的弧线。  
高潮的余韵让周围的昏暗开始泛白，大脑里几乎耳鸣般的声音让他错过了什么东西断开的声响。  
下一秒天旋地转，他被人用力压在被褥里，扑在他身前的野兽挣脱锁链，眼罩下一双湿润沉暗的眼睛露了出来。

安迷修只记得自己完全失控，和那些梦里一样，他占满了自己喜欢的人，极致的热量，情迷意乱的喘息，从挣扎到顺从。他过大的器具挤在狭小的肉缝里凶狠征伐，前胯拍打着雷狮被掐红的屁股，被润滑剂淋满的囊袋挤压着湿乎乎的入口，发出“啾啾”的声响。  
他抱着雷狮精湛的身躯，随着本能用力，被他肏开的下面好似淫浪的小嘴，在他又快憋到爆发的肉具上夹了又夹。  
安迷修弓着背，肌肉绷紧，喉结滚动着发出舒服而浑浊的粗喘。汗渍如油把他的背脊裹得发亮，这些滚烫的油珠随着肉体拍打的颤动一滴滴淋到雷狮的身上，点上一侧被他吮肿的乳头，像被挤出来的水渍，让敏感脆弱的前端在空气里翘得更挺。  
他拎着雷狮的一侧大腿，跟着肏动拽紧，看着人的黑发在被褥里摩擦，一只手挡住湿润的眼睛，泛红的嘴唇吞吐出言不由心的话。  
“哈……啊……不准，你再射里面…”  
雷狮叫喊着，那根之前差点被贞操环憋出病的劣根正报复着他被肏到红肿的下体，肥大的茎身痉挛吐液，又第三次硬挺起来。  
他已经含不住了，趴在他身上的男人还像发情的雄兽一样意犹未尽，绿色的眼睛被繁殖欲熏得浑浊不堪，直勾勾地盯着他。  
雷狮无奈地咧出一丝嘲笑，整整半夜，安迷修就如同没开过荤的处男，只知道一个劲地乱挺，把他折腾成这幅模样，却总不得要领。  
“真……笨，不是那。”  
他的脚缠到安迷修的腿上，好似自己滚烫的肉欲也没有宣泄足够，只被骑士胡乱又持久的侵犯弄得更粘腻饥渴。他伸出手搂住安迷修汗湿的后背，下体迎合着韵律，贴得更紧。  
“是这……干我。”  
“嗯……雷狮，你……”  
他的身体之前被安迷修调教惯了，大腿张着最合适的角度，腰肢扭动，在大少爷亲力亲为下教身上的男人玷污自己。  
身上几次用力的挺动逼出了他嗓子里的一丝哭腔，雷狮的手指抠进安迷修皮肤里，脚趾攀着人的臀部痉挛起来。  
“哈。”  
那最痒最湿软的地方终于被处刑的器具碾住，让他的身体像奴隶一样迎接起主人的欢愉。  
雷狮的眼前又开始泛白，两人贴合的小腹被自己的精液打湿，他没了骂人的力气，昏昏欲睡之际，终于感觉到一种由心的满足。  
心也好，身体也好，就算不能想起一切，安迷修都离不开他，变成从前那样。  
他的脸上浮出笑意，凑到人的耳边，轻轻呓语。  
“我爱你。”  
青年的话咒语一般，让在欲海中沉沦的骑士得以苏醒，他嘈杂的呼吸声被心跳淹没，只觉得一种酸涩从胸口升起。  
那与嫉妒不同，比满足却多些悲悯。  
这是一种奇怪的感觉。  
好似迷茫的愚人终于找到了满载水源的圣杯，又不敢用自己贫瘠的双手触摸上去。  
安迷修轻轻颤抖着，低下头，带着无名的自卑吻住了雷狮。  
很快愧疚与黑暗包裹住他，夜晚的灼热终于平复下来。

雷狮被闹钟吵醒时浑身就像散了架，后腰又酸又麻，大腿无力。他从被子里探出脑袋，伸手要抓手机，便看到一人坐在床上垂眸看他。  
清晨的微光勾勒出安迷修的鼻梁与唇线，一切都是那么似曾相识。  
“……还不帮我拿？”  
大少爷迁怒出声，那人点了点头，视线与他碰撞的那刻他看出安迷修的脖子与耳朵都在泛红。  
“至于吗？”  
雷狮慵懒地低笑，对方好像真和第一次做一样，在他拽住安迷修手腕的时候，男人头上的呆毛都开始冒烟了。  
“……你……还好吗？”  
“我要是不好骑士大人昨天怎么会不舍得下来？”  
安迷修完全没想到他会说这种荤话，整个人和卡住的磁带一样支支吾吾，雷狮看得勾起嘴角，伸手指挥人把自己抱到浴室。  
他躺入温热的水里时浑身的酸痛总算减轻些许，在浴盆旁边的男人把他当瓷器一样对待，小心翼翼地用湿毛巾清理他手臂上的痕迹。  
安迷修的动作温柔极了，眼睑却一直垂着，过于绅士的疏离感拨开了浴室里云雾缭绕的暧昧。  
“怎么安迷修……你是不敢看你的罪行，还是敢做不敢当？”  
被服侍的少爷露出不悦，伸手拽住安迷修的衣领，这人好似之前沐浴过，身上全是和他一样的沐浴乳味。  
“不是，昨晚我太粗暴了，但我对你做了那种事，无论如何……你和我的妻子都没有区，我会…娶你的。”  
安迷修说得认真，笨拙地说出比小孩还幼稚的话语。他绿色的眼睛一片真诚看向雷狮，那人的面容听到妻子两字时抽搐几下，然后大笑起来。  
“怎么，就对昨天做的负责？以前做的都不算数？”  
“不……我是说，我也一直，一直心悦于你…是我的头还很乱，还需要去更多的地方看看。”  
他的心被激得吐出实话，又认为自己是在为了让眼前人更快乐而撒谎。  
他的记忆前就像挡着一层冒线头的毛衣，只有看到熟悉的情景才能拉开眼前的线头，往后窥探。  
有些零碎的画面异常地混乱，无法连接成有序的逻辑，有时是“他”在和不认识的人交涉，有时是“他”在看字迹模糊的文件。  
他不懂“自己”在做什么，只是他想起来的片段越多，越觉得“他”在隐藏什么。  
安迷修眉头轻轻皱起，他面前的人顿时缄默。  
“怎么？是水太热了吗？”  
他看到雷狮的嘴唇紧抿，人的耳朵也憋红了。  
“算了…真是够傻，我今天还有戏要拍，你想转自己去转吧。”  
因为拍摄的顺序安排，邺星逐接下来有一段很长的寻宝之旅，在剧里受了致命伤的霁雪阳暂时下线。雷狮顶着腰酸按时赶到片场，在微信的对话框里打出一段话又删得干净。  
那个男人和他分别时说要去以前的学校看看，甚至还想看看曾经待过的孤儿院。  
一种无故的不安开始在雷狮心里滋生，周围几个演员的闲聊打断他的思绪。  
“雷少。恭喜啊，成功收购蓬氏药业。雷氏股票大涨啊。”  
一个小演员生涩地恭维着他，似乎和所有人一样觉得他拍戏只是玩玩，以后会和雷蜇争夺家产。  
他不耐烦刚想回一句和他无关，又闭上了嘴。

安迷修曾就读的S大在西城，据雷狮说就在雷狮曾就读的K大旁边。  
两所大学只隔着一条街，风格迥异。S大是国立大学，主要由国家资助，在里面就读的都是普通学生，而K大是精英私立，校园内时常翻新的建筑大多是由富豪校友们捐助。  
两所大学好似两个社会的缩影，明明挨着很近，街道上着装风格不同的学生们却极少合流而行。  
安迷修做了足够的伪装，甚至带着假发，在S大里游荡一个上午，一些零碎的片段晃过他的大脑，还有许多他本来不懂的知识。  
他能感觉出自己在这里就读时的一种急切，好似时间在追赶他一般。  
“停在那边就好。”  
出了校门后他拿出一张写有字迹的纸条，是从教务处询问来的，他中学的地址。  
出租车停在马路边又扬尘而去，夏日的蝉鸣久久不绝。  
安迷修独自走在行人稀少的路上，显然觉得司机开错地方。这条街道落魄而老旧，旁边一栋栋矮楼人际稀少，垃圾桶里堆得满满，也不知多久无人管理。  
夏天的空气里多出腐烂的臭味，安迷修走了一步后身体僵住了。  
他在十几米外的楼房内看到一扇生锈的蓝窗户，好像一条无形的丝线牵住他身体所有的神经。  
安迷修跑上前去，进入门禁失效的大门，攀上布满灰尘的楼梯。  
他很快站在三楼一个铁门前，喘着粗气。  
“……”  
他的眼睛睁大，心跳提速，鬼使神差地摸向门边墙皮脱落的石灰墙。  
骑士的手在十几个墙缝中停住片刻，一把冰凉的钥匙出现在他手里。  
他知道。  
“咔嚓。”  
门被他打开了，里面木头腐朽的味道涌进他的口鼻。  
安迷修的身体绷紧了，在炎热的空间里几乎一身冷汗。  
胸腔内心脏突突的跳动声好似什么的倒计时，比起紧张，更像恐惧。

22  
安迷修站在门框前，汗毛骤立。  
还不到时候。  
这是他大脑里突然晃过的话语，好似一种警戒，可面前昏暗的玄关如同深不见底的洞穴，里面朝他传来无法抗拒的呼唤。  
他要知道，他必须知道。  
骑士往前迈步，身后的铁门轻轻闭合，脚下老旧的地板发出吱嘎声响。  
这是一个年久失修的公寓，周围泛黄脱皮的墙壁从内部散发出潮湿的霉味。安迷修走过玄关，脚下一硌，一只胶皮拖鞋正被他踩在脚下。  
他朝旁边看去，鞋架上零散的几双鞋子显然尺码不同，没错，这是个由两个年轻男人居住的地方。  
一个客厅，两个卧室，一个在南一个在东。  
他先走进东边的房间，床铺上罩着带有蓝色碎花的床单，看上去洗过很多次，开始泛白，在这个公寓里显得异常柔软干净。  
安迷修皱眉，伸手打开床边衣柜的窄门，看着里面的居家服和几件与此处格格不入的西装，脑海里晃过一张人脸。  
“……”  
人的名字在他的喉咙里回荡了几次，身后传来了沙沙细响，好似一种东西在角落里向他匍匐。  
“什么人?”  
他出口时声音很低，不知道为何自己会如此冷静，往另一个房间追去。  
南边的卧室积着一层灰尘，好似许久没有人来过，地上零零碎碎有许多小小的图案，随着最新的一小串看去，一只灰色的老猫正趴在门口的一个灵台上。  
“……这是。”  
安迷修嘴唇轻启，下意识地苦笑开来，他走上前去，看着那除了香炉外什么也么有的空荡荡的灵台，一种酸涩从心底泛起。  
带着项圈的老猫跳到地面上，金色眼睛观察着眼前的年轻人，然后友好地蹭了蹭他的裤腿。  
“好久不见。”  
安迷修摸着老猫的脑门，老猫耷拉毛茸茸的耳朵在他手里打了个滚后钻进房间深处。  
这是一个他难以形容是整洁还是混乱的地方，除了灵台与一张过窄的床铺，就是一摞一摞的书籍，有些是关于投资的，有些是关于法律的，很多是没有装订成册的纸张，几乎淹没了房间的一半。  
骑士迈开挡在他身前的一摞摞障碍，走向房间尽头被窗帘遮盖的窗户，临近的时候他才看到被书本淹没的一张书桌，上面终于出现了与纸张无关的东西。  
“ZECNO。”  
他拿起桌面上显眼的绿色药瓶，上面过敏药的名字在他记忆里浮动，他“啊”了一声，太阳穴突突跳动。  
桌面上的纸张向下飘去，那熟悉的耳鸣又开始了，一种怪异的直觉让安迷修低头，他的手朝桌底摸去。  
冰凉的触感贴上他的手心，在一堆法律论文后他看到了属于自己的保险柜。  
“哈。”  
年轻的男人发出一声低叹，随着手指的旋转，密码锁轻而易举地发出“咔”声。  
四周所有的声音都安静下来，那门缝后是纯粹的漆黑，在朝阴的房间里散发出一阵凉意。  
不远处的灰猫也静止下来，兽瞳窥探着那狭小空间里再也无法承载的秘密。  
很快一个密封文件夹与老旧的相框出现在男人的手里，他看着上面老人的照片，一行泪水不自觉地滑下眼眶。  
这个老人很多的样子从他眼前晃过，有严格的，有偏爱的，而最深刻的是骨瘦如柴的人，佝偻在病床上，皱褶的皮肤泛着青灰。  
安迷修垂下了头，看着那颗眼泪打在相框上。  
这是把他带大的孤儿院的院长，他还记得老人拿自己的积蓄资助他上大学的样子，也记得自己最后拿不出人医疗费到处求助的无能为力。  
他几步往后退去，胸腔起伏起来，把人的相框放在了灵台上。  
香炉的烟灰轻轻飘起，昏暗的房间里多出牛皮纸被使劲撕开的声响，里面厚厚的一沓纸被安迷修攥住了。  
最上面一张数额不菲的借条，按着红手印，然后是淡黄色皮的文件，好似论文的规格又完全不是。  
企划书上面熟悉的字词，让安迷修怔怔地睁大眼睛，他的手迅速地翻了起来，一张又一张，一百页到两百页。  
公寓内的呼吸声开始变得浑浊而嘈杂，甚至开始有纸张被攥碎的声响。  
里面的内容专业而繁琐，可无非就是一场瞒天过海的轨迹。  
电视上被估价市值过百亿的篷氏集团是一颗腐烂的苹果，它在大前年推出的一种抗过敏，名叫ZECNO5号。ZECNO5抗过敏效果显著，刚刚推出就成为了K国炙手可热的非处方药之一，但它有极其可怕的副作用，包括致癌。  
从撰写者的描述看这种药物的受害者之多，又毫不知情，让人不寒而栗。此事一旦暴露，将近千名不知情的受害者联合在一起进行集体诉讼，篷氏面对的就不仅是天价赔偿如此简单的下场。  
撰写企划的人在走访近百名受害者后，并没有把此事公布，他选择写了一个周密的计划。  
计划里撰写者推荐甲方先与篷氏联合，让篷氏的败家子悄悄出售股票，再以其旗下的公司悄悄收购。做出一副不想让竞争对手得逞的周密模样，同时故意吸引雷蛰上钩，让雷蛰以为自己撞破了圣空财阀想要收购篷氏的想法。  
为了降低雷蛰的疑心，撰写者让甲方设计了些许不大不小的阻碍，在雷蛰以为顺利的时候为难他，以为要失败的时候又让他看到希望。  
如同钓鱼一样，一步步让雷蛰进入圈套，满怀欣喜地收购篷氏。  
一旦此棋得逞，便可收网，圣空集团立即将篷氏药业丑闻昭告天下，请律师联系近千名受害人展开联合诉讼。在铁证如山的情况下，针对篷氏的联合诉讼势必披荆斩棘，越来越多的受害者会聚集在一起，将不仅仅是近千名，而是上万名，甚至十万名。  
如此，成为雷氏财阀囊中物的篷氏药业，不仅会让雷氏赔偿，掏光雷氏半百亿的现金流，补贴源源不断的药物受害者。最可怕的是雷氏旗下的上市公司全部都会遭受打击，因为投资人看的是对未来的预期，一旦害怕篷氏药业成为雷氏其他产业的拖油瓶，便会纷纷抛售股票。  
这一举动无疑能对雷氏财阀造成短期内的重创，而对圣空财阀来说是个绝佳的机会。  
此计成功，圣空财阀可顺利接手从雷氏流失的资金与客户，就算此计失败，圣空集团也不会失去什么，没有任何风险。  
“哈哈。”  
翻看企划书的年轻人发出干涩而可怖的笑声，他的身体不断颤抖着，一只手捂住了他左眼，英俊的面容扭曲起来。  
他觉得自己的腹膜好似被重物压着，胃酸翻动，浑身发冷。  
并不是只因为他为里面的内容而不齿，而是他知道这里面所有的东西都是他亲手撰写。  
安迷修的大脑就像海绵一样，在阅读的同时立即吸收了上面的数据与知识，他走访近百名受害人的画面晃过大脑，那一张张困苦的面容，历历在目。  
“为什么？”  
企划的最后一张纸被安迷修攥在手里，几乎揉碎，这一页不是尾页，句子没有结束，也看不到封底，好似后面还有内容被扯掉了。  
他翻了一次又一次，无数纸张在布满灰尘的空气里飞扬起来，仍然找不到让他完全崩溃的答案。  
“我为什么要这么做？我为什么要……”  
不明白，他不明白自己为什么要加害雷狮的家人，不明白自己为什么会对众生的苦难无动于衷。  
他一次次重复着，胸腔发出风箱般嘈杂的摩擦声，混杂的记忆好似编织出疯狂的和弦，把他的眼睛染得血红。  
“……安迷修？”  
就在他快把手里的书撕烂的时候，熟悉的人声把他唤醒，房间门口站着一个戴着眼镜，西装革履的年轻人，正是他曾经在孤儿院的朋友，也是他本来的室友。  
“阿笙。”  
被叫到名字的律师愣住片刻，似乎是被安迷修刚刚几乎癫狂的模样彻底吓到了。他怯怯地点点头，对上安迷修沉暗而布满血丝的眼睛时还是背后一寒。  
“你…你不是说尘埃落定前暂时不会回来吗？怎么…怎么回事？”  
夏日的房间里生出深深的寒意，律师说到一半他面前的人就像怪物一样扑了过来，一把抓住他的衣领。  
“尘埃落定？你都知道什么？说出来——”  
安迷修的眼睛直勾勾地盯着，却像没有生机的黑洞。阿笙从小和安迷修认识，从来没有见过这人如此恐怖的模样，他下意识摇头，又点起头来。  
一年前他进入了圣空财阀旗下的一间律师事务所，不知为何事务所想通过他认识安迷修。那时候安迷修刚刚开始做模特，拍过广告。他以为自己公司的高层想潜规则安迷修，犹豫了半天还是答应了。  
没想到他一直以为正直的发小和他的上司很快变得联系密切，他甚至以为安迷修被包养了。  
不久后这个直接联系中断了，他成了两者之间的传话筒。  
安迷修搬了出去，时不时和他短信联系，可近几周对方再也没给他发过信息。  
他去找过安迷修的经纪人，现在一想原来张经纪人前几天和他说的是真的，安迷修在片场出了意外，可能疯了。  
“你……你到底想问什么？”  
阿笙吓得结结巴巴，他面前的男人使劲拽着他的领子，然后把手里快被揉烂的书举在他的面前。  
“这是我写的？”  
律师扫了眼封面上的字，点头得像小鸡啄米。  
“是啊，都是你写的啊。你写了好久呢，我记得。”  
他说得飞快，不敢掺杂半分谎言，而对方的表情好像更加疯狂绝望。  
“我为什么要这么做——我为什么要和圣空一起算计雷氏？？”  
“……你，怎么，你难道不记得了？因为那个片场的意外。”  
“别啰嗦。说——”  
阿笙缩了缩脖子，双腿发抖，努力回想当时的事。  
“你对我这么凶干嘛。和我关系不大啊，是你做的，你为了给院长治病你想不起来了? 你和我说因为那个雷家少爷看上了你，你觉得他很烦，甩都甩不掉。没想到圣空集团也为了这个接近你，你还和我说当时着急给院长借救命钱，就答应他们在那个雷少爷身边当眼线，然后就写了这个。后来……后来院长没救回来，我还劝你既然和那个少爷谈恋爱做人就别这么绝，结果你…你和我说你的亲生父母都是因为雷氏死的，他们罪有应得。”  
律师说完终于把自己的领子从安迷修逐渐松开的手掌中扯回来，他使劲后退，看到对方完全僵硬在原地，然后好似十分痛苦地捂住一边的头颅。  
安迷修大口喘息，一直摇头，阿笙说的内容非常地陌生，又非常地熟悉。他仔细回想自己的父母，模糊而零碎，很不真实。接着是老人的病逝，与陌生人交涉的话语，直到他想起了一个下午的记忆，眼前的律师，劝说他的模样。  
没错，这些话，是他对阿笙说的，他亲口所说，没有一句是阿笙在撒谎。  
安静的房间里响起男人低沉的呜咽，他好像一个即将被处以死刑的犯人，站在刑场之前。  
安迷修面前的画面在摇晃，好似房间都开始在视野里溶解，他大口喘着气，一阵阵的耳鸣在他脑海里回荡。  
他好像听到裤兜里手机的震动声，接着那人的名字出现在屏幕之上。  
骑士看着“雷狮”两个字，只觉得自己的心与胸腔都被痛苦完全剖开了，碎肉，骸骨和浓黑的血液一起淋了满地。  
他不明白，他是真正爱他的。  
就算现在，他想起来的自己也是真真正正爱着雷狮。  
“不可能。我不可能做这种事。”  
安迷修对自己发出无力的反驳，几乎摇摇晃晃地走出了房间。  
周围的一切都像梦一样虚幻，一戳就会碎裂。  
他梦游一样走下楼梯，好似想走出这场噩梦，一条条街道在他身边消失，一个离奇的想法溜进他的意识。  
也许自己不是“他”，不是这具身体的主人，他不可能是这样的败类。  
渺小的妄想像灯源一样吸引蜉蝣前行，追逐着最后的希望。  
“恭喜你安迷修选手，通过了凹凸大赛本场测试，下面将会进行转移，到下一个赛场——”  
他逼迫自己一次次回想最后看到的凹凸大赛的画面，只觉得面前有闪光与鸣笛声朝他逼近。  
游荡在十字路口上的男人眼睁睁地看着大货车与轿车在他面前紧急刹车，而脑海里裁判球的记忆延续了下去。  
灯光在那片记忆里亮起，然后又往后被什么拉去。  
裁判球不动了，导演喊着“咔”声，人们穿着这个世界人最普通的装束走上舞台，将周围的道具一一搬走。  
安迷修看着那记忆里与车灯重叠的摄像头对准自己，穿着戏服的模样。  
他闭上了眼睛，干涩地哽咽。  
原来这才是梦，一场他能无忧无虑与雷狮相爱的梦，终于结束了。

23  
雷狮为了拍一场雨中夜戏十二点才结束工作，因为昨晚两人的放纵，他实在累得厉害，忍不住眼皮打架，就近歇在了拍摄地边剧组包下的小酒店里。  
这一夜他睡得并不安稳，想起下午安迷修两次都没有接通他的电话就隐隐不安。  
“少爷，少爷。”  
第二天早上，门口传来霍金斯急切的敲门声，雷狮带着一身的起床气，不耐烦地把手臂架在门前。  
“吵什么，我的戏不是十一点才开始？”  
他瞄了眼酒店房间里的挂钟，时针显然刚过十点，他面前的双马尾却神情凝重起来，打开手机里微博的APP，展现在他眼前。  
雷狮皱起眉头，热搜上蓬氏药业，ZECNO5可能致癌，甚至雷氏股票几个字眼都挂在很高的位置上。  
他划开另一个APP搜索起相关新闻，脸色也开始变得难看。  
几乎在昨天雷氏宣布收购蓬氏药业后，立即就有人报道了ZECNO5可能致癌的新闻，很快受害者接受了采访，几个小时内就有不少业内人士和受害者把电视台的热线打爆了，甚至律师都站出来要组织集体诉讼。  
一切都发展得太快，雷狮在看到那位知名律师所在的律师事务所属于圣空财阀旗下时，就知道一切都是计划好的。  
所有的网站都在报道和ZECNO5相关的事，敏锐的资本家们反应急速，在今天9点股票卡盘后，雷氏集团下好几个上市公司大跌了十几个百分点。  
人们不是不在乎尔虞我诈，而是在财阀与财阀的角逐中，不相干的人只是看客，或者是准备伺机而动的机会主义者。  
他们非常清楚恶人胜利的唯一必要条件就是好人的无动于衷，但谁又能断定两个巨人孰善孰恶？  
雷狮看着新闻里混乱的信息，咬牙切齿，他对金钱与家产没有执着，就算身无分文他也无之所谓。  
他不在乎那些附加在他身上的光环与价值，但他还是想起了父亲的心梗。  
“雷蛰那家伙，怎么搞的，难道一开始就调查不出这些阴谋吗？”  
他拿起自己的手机，找到雷蛰一万年都没被他点亮的电话，听到的却是秘书转接的声音。  
“……这家伙。”  
他一次没打通，又打第二次，正准备打向家里时他的手机嗡嗡响了。  
“雷蛰，到底怎么回事——”  
雷狮的脾气一向不好，质问的声音回响于房间内，电话里却久久没有回音，就在他狐疑之际，低沉的男音轻轻响起。  
“是我。”  
雷狮的嘴唇轻启愣住片刻，声音触摸到他的心头，最柔软的地方。  
“安迷修?你在哪？你昨天怎么不接电话？”  
他连问几声，对面又沉寂下去，他能听到人的呼吸声极不均匀。  
“你怎么了，你在哪？”  
雷狮的嗓音不自然地拔高，好似对方沉默的时间越长，滋润了他心底不安的种子，根深蒂固，扎在他的血脉里。  
“……我在公寓，等你。”  
话筒对面的人开口了，接着就是挂断的忙音。  
雷狮的嘴唇扭曲起来，立即叫霍金斯与剧组请假，直接往楼下赶去。  
一路上他的眼皮在跳，他却抗拒再拨一次电话，二十分钟后他站在了他最熟悉不过的门禁下，心突突狂跳。  
一种不祥的预感包围了他，在看到公寓门前的男人时他一句质问都说不出来。  
安迷修好像一夜变了，变得阴沉而狼狈，一双眼睛里没有任何光彩，甚至不愿与他对视。  
“出什么事了？”  
雷狮伸手去拽人的肩膀，却被躲开了，那人就像一只自虐后的动物，让他心绞。  
“进去说。”  
安迷修沉沉地望着他，低音里没有情绪。  
他们两个人打开门锁，房间里熟悉的清新剂味没有带来久违的安全感。  
雷狮换了拖鞋，看着男人从橱柜里拿出一个水杯，给他摆在桌上。  
那个男人先坐下了，看着桌子对面的椅子，雷狮的后背本能地绷紧，他知道这不是爱侣之间谈话的气氛。  
“……到底怎么了。你想起来什么了？”  
他拒绝坐下来，可那个男人还是开口了。  
“我们分手吧。”  
安迷修说着闭上了眼睛，他的声音里没有起伏，手指却紧紧攥在一起。他对面的人“啊”了一声，好似根本不明白他在说什么。  
雷狮的面容扭曲起来，一把抓住安迷修的衣领。  
“你在说什么？你开玩笑吗？你在这种时候开我的玩笑？？”  
说话的人声在拔高中颤抖，雷狮抓着人的衣服想把人拽起来，逼安迷修看自己的眼睛。  
“我没有开玩笑，雷狮。我想起来了必须和你坦白的事。是我配不上你。”  
那人说着抓住雷狮的手腕，一下下把衣服上面的手指掰开了，好似不费任何力气，然后一沓文件被放在了桌面上。  
“……你……什么坦白。什么配不上我？”  
雷狮本能地摇头，终于在看到男人红色的眼眶时，自己的眼睛开始发热。  
他的手摸到那个文件夹上，里面的东西被他倒散于桌面，他看着一张圣空集团开的借据，与企划书的完整名称，呼吸急促了起来。  
“这……这……”  
雷狮迅速拿起那本快被揉烂的破书翻了起来，里面太多东西他看不明白，但是想到今天的新闻，一切都是那么地显而易见。  
“这……到底……”  
“它是我一年前所写，我答应和你在一起可能都是为了今天。”  
男人的声音低低地重复，换来的只是雷狮混乱的摇头，他开始发出干涩的笑声，挤出生硬狰狞的笑容。  
“安迷修，今天不是愚人节。你写不出来这种玩意。”  
说话的人肩膀起伏得越来越厉害，无论他怎么拒绝，都没有在安迷修脸上找到他想要的答案。  
“这不是真的。让我猜猜看，你恢复记忆后是对昨天的承诺反悔了吗？还是已经和我交往腻了？你不用拿这种玩意来骗我和你分手——”  
“告诉我啊——”  
雷狮重复着相同的内容，好似不愿接受现实的孩子，而能给他希望的人，却先落泪了。  
他很少看到安迷修这种模样，看着那两行眼泪，滑到人的下颚，带着真实的悔恨与无奈。  
“是真的。我的父母，似乎因为雷氏集团而死，我接近你，和你做情侣，可能只是为了报复，只是为了拿到给我恩人治病的救命钱。”  
男人说的每一句话，都如同自残，而那扎在安迷修身上的刀一样凌迟着他的爱人。  
雷狮闭合的唇齿再也束缚不住干涩的哽咽，他低下头去，看着一滴液体滴落在纸面上，所有的侥幸都在听到安迷修的父母时破灭了。  
雷蛰曾经的劝告，那些照片与资料，成为了压垮他最后的稻草。  
“哈。”  
他不知道在笑什么，只觉得眼眶里越来越热，他与安迷修刚交往时那一幕幕的不和谐感历历在目，包括那些触碰，那人眼神里一晃而过的埋怨都让他浑身发紧。  
雷狮挥开那些文件，颤抖的双手抓住了眼前人的肩膀，好像身患绝症的人还想听到一声安慰的谎言。  
“那你，爱过我吗？”  
“哪怕一点点，你爱过我吗？”  
他的手指在安迷修手上抓出血痕，那人只是闭上眼睛，再也不说话了。  
雷狮浑身的肌肉紧绷起来，如同被重创的野兽，发出嘈杂的呼吸声。他的手掌抓住人的脖子，好似要在一瞬间把所有的情绪化作愤怒。  
可他眼睛里的热量出卖了他，只有痛苦涌出他的心脏。  
“我……”  
安迷修看着人的模样，五脏六腑都被剪碎了，而他又有什么资格告诉雷狮，他爱他到不可自拔呢？就算他想不起来那些过往，他此时的心不会说谎。  
雷狮的拇指紧紧按在男人的动脉上，自己的肩膀却上下起伏着，他兜里的手机从刚才就一直在震动，被他忽视了一次又一次。  
“……哈。”  
他发出一声哽咽，垂手拿出兜里的iphone，上面显示的人名让他不得不接通电话。  
“喂。”  
雷狮听着电话里夫人的声音，竭力克制着自己发颤的嗓音，对方声音里的紧张让他不得不警戒起来。  
“……什么，父亲他……他还好吗？”  
“……好，我现在就过去。”  
雷狮挂了电话，拿起一件外套，头也不回往门口走去，安迷修看不清人的模样，本能地起身去追。  
那人走到门前，肩膀还在轻轻起伏，垂下来的额发挡住了他紫色的双眼。  
“别过来。你在这里等着哪也不准去，我不会放过你。就算你死了，我也不会放过你。”  
雷狮冰冷的话，成了他们最后的告别。

接下来的日子就像浑浑噩噩的幻境，就像那人要求的一样，安迷修哪里也没去，那句狠绝的话语好像成了唯一支撑他的东西。  
他在等着雷狮对他的追讨，对他的折磨，只有这些才能让他好过一分。  
可他的念想久久没有出现，一天，两天，三天，听着雷氏旗下公司股票还在下跌的新闻，一切都好像走到了终结。  
安迷修打开冰箱的柜门，盯着里面空荡荡的架子，又关上了。  
冰箱上贴着的一张张便签，上面都是他的字迹，每一句都是为了雷狮写的话语。他呆呆地看着，摘下一张放在手心里，好似从远去的梦里挽留住一片蝶翼。  
“咚咚。“  
“咚咚。”  
门口的响声牵回他的意识，他的心提起片刻，又苦笑开来。  
雷狮回来，不需要敲门。  
“……？”  
安迷修打开门看到的就是凯莉一张非常不爽的脸，而对方看到他时，不快的表情马上变成了惊异。  
“天啊，你突然改走颓废路线了吗？？”  
凯莉的下巴险些掉到地上，但是作为一个小美女她还是非常顾及形象地咳嗽两声。  
这两天她要被《芍华洗剑录》给逼疯了，首先是雷氏出事雷狮请假，虽然也能当个虐粉营销点，但怎么虐粉剧组也顶不住主演请假一星期啊。  
导演急得好似热锅上的蚂蚁，好不容易找到雷狮的替身，先准备把安迷修叫回来和替身对对不拍脸的戏，结果突然本地的卫生机构找上了门。  
也不知道是天杀的黑粉作妖，还是竞品不做人，居然有人实名举报他们场景搭建用料不规范，恐含有高辐射。  
结果不查可好，一查下来哪哪都能找出来一堆问题，直接被勒令整改两周。  
整整两周不能拍，什么概念？  
凯莉每天查看舆情都是满屏的黑粉嘲讽，接上司电话次次都是暗示警告。  
她真的开始胃疼了，只能找赋闲在家的安迷修来单方面营业安抚单方面的粉丝们，顺便拯救一下自己下个月的KPI。  
“你真的一切安好吗？本小姐怎么觉得……呃。”  
凯莉看着安迷修好似好几天都没刮的胡茬和有点透出汗味的衣物，咧了咧嘴，好在对方态度仍十分绅士，给她沏了杯茶。  
五分钟后凯莉盯着那杯没怎么动过的红茶，被空气里的安静尴尬地抿了嘴。  
她笑了笑，对方不说话。  
她问“最近怎么样”，对方还是不说话。  
她心里想了一万个方式忽悠安迷修刮胡子换身衣服拿雷狮的什么东西拍照营业，但看着屋子里的一些衣物她皱了皱眉。  
女人都是敏锐的，她先微微笑了。  
“你们果然在一起了，都同居了吧，本小姐问到这个地址的时候就觉得不对劲。”  
她说着准备杀安迷修个措手不及，上次逼问雷狮想让他承认两人之间的关系未果，这次她可不会再错失良机。  
结果几秒以后，凯莉又觉得空气里的气氛更加不对，沉闷得让她难以呼吸。她自觉阅明星无数，立即一个想法晃过她的脑袋。  
“我的天，你这副模样，该不会你们又分手了。……也太快了，我带的女孩们到底才嗑了几秒‘真的’啊？”  
她说的声音好似蚊子叫，心却突突跳得厉害，如同记者一样嗅到了大新闻，本能的八卦心浮了起来。  
“……你们，为什么要分手啊？你有什么苦恼，也能和我说说……我们女生还是很懂的。”  
她小心翼翼地说着，眼前的颓废帅哥还是垂着眉，不准备讲话的模样。  
凯莉等了三分钟，看人像块木头已经要放弃了，后背往沙发一靠喝起红茶来。  
“是雷狮吧，他是不是看上别人了，还是家庭变故太大，让他突然转性不做断袖了？”  
凯莉嘬着红茶，没想到安迷修突然动了，大手把她手里的杯子用力按在桌面上。  
凯莉抬头惊住片刻，只见人眼里多出冰冷的怒意，不准备请她再喝一般。  
“是我做了错事。他没有错。”  
男人淡淡地说着，凯莉脑子里闪过一串弹幕，在“再邋遢也是帅的啊”与“年度大戏”间左右摇摆。  
“然后呢？”  
她乘胜追击，想着安迷修这样的男人不会出轨吧，对方无奈地叹了口气，好像终于放弃了什么。  
“……如果你从头到尾都是为了欺骗而谋得利益，你该如何面对对方？”  
“……”  
凯莉皱起眉来，大脑飞速运转，男人短短几句话信息量太大了，她脑补了好几场狗血戏，心叹“艺术源于生活”，等着谈话完可以立即找枪手去豆瓣发同人文。  
可她还是按捺住自己的职业病，有些狐疑起来。  
“从头到尾为了欺骗和谋得利益，你说你自己？”  
凯莉想了想，这种说法可能是安迷修为了求资源和雷狮厮混，如今被雷狮发现了真相，两人闹掰了。  
她看人不准备否认，自觉猜了个八九不离十。  
“我记得你之前大脑受了点创伤吧？”  
当时她也在医院，看到过诊断书，对安迷修刚脑震荡之后的荒诞模样记忆犹新。  
“所以你是突然恢复记忆了？”  
“不是，我只是想起来一些事情。”  
“不是全部？”  
“……不是。”  
安迷修为自己的回答愣住片刻，看着凯莉充满怀疑的表情，一种一直存在的不协调感终于隐隐浮现。  
“你说的你做的错事不是失忆以后做的吧？那你怎么知道你之前做错了？雷狮发现的?”  
“……不是，是我自己发现了证据。”  
“……呃。”  
凯莉停顿片刻，本想为了自己的八卦欲继续追问，但看到男人凝重的神情又忍住了越界。  
“安哥，实话实说，我带过不少明星，前年我们平台的选秀节目我也负责挑选练习生。虽然不能说自己和在圈内混的老人一样能一眼看穿人的本质，但以我对你的了解，你不是一个会为了自己的利益做出太多违心举动的人。这不是演技好坏的问题，你能明白我的意思吗？”  
“……”  
“你们两个人的感情我不好多插嘴，我希望你好好回忆一下是不是对自己有什么误解，在你进组之前我也稍微，稍微调查了一下你。你绝对不是那种为了达到什么目的不择手段的人啦。等你状态好点了，再给我打电话，毕竟我今天是来谈工作的嘛。”  
凯莉见人不再回答她，露出了一个职业性的微笑，喝完杯子里的红茶便与男人道别了。  
有些凌乱的公寓里又只剩下安迷修一人，他坐在椅子上，看着太阳缓慢地改变角度，直到阳光变得橙黄。  
一缕夕阳洒在桌面上，而他的手心里还抓着那张曾经为雷狮写过的便签。  
‘早点回来，晚上下雨，记得带伞。’  
他的手轻轻颤抖着，无论尝试回想多少次，他都记得这是，用自己悸动的真心撰写下的字迹。  
上午凯莉的话语开始在他脑海里回荡起来，他的手摸向自己的太阳穴。  
这些日子，他一直都在记忆的缝隙里管中窥豹，把露出光的一角与另一角拼凑在一起。  
最显然的答案放在他的面前，也放在别人的面前。他对阿笙说的那些话，为什么一开始让他陌生又熟悉。  
陌生的是有些内容他无法共情，而熟悉的是好像那就是自己反复讲过的一个“故事”。  
“啊。”  
他好像想到了什么，如同终于在一片黑布下看到了棋盘的位置。  
安迷修抬头看向桌面上的那本“企划书”，上面最后的撕痕吸引住他全部的注意力。  
一开始他便觉得有些奇怪，现在更是如此，这本书显然被撕成两半，而另一半写了什么，又在哪里？  
或是说，在谁的手里？  
耳际的嗡鸣徐徐起伏，他的眼前浮现出一张中年人的脸。

24  
安迷修的食指抚过企划书被撕裂的书脊，重新翻到走访受害者的部分。  
炎日西沉，最后一缕橙黄攀附在西面的山峦间，几个小时后男人带着口罩停在郊外的公共汽车站边。  
他从坡上往下俯视，看着大地的暖色逐渐褪色，沿河流建立的住宅区点起灯火。  
这里是离S城四个小时车程的乡镇，也是K国北边大部分水源的源头。  
他打开手机，翻动上面新闻中一个自称是ZECNO受害人激动的自述，听微风拂动，陷入沉思。  
直至夜星垂落，男人才缓缓抬起头来，他朝空荡无人的公路往山下走去，深绿色的眼睛泛起晶石般的微寒。

“少爷，午膳放在您门口了。”  
执事将盛满膳食的推车置放在雷狮房间的门口，抬眼便看到早上送来的推车上面的牛奶面包一口未动。  
已经是第四天，他的少爷没有按时进食。自他在雷家做事已有十年之久，第一次见到小少爷时对方还是个中学生。他从未想到过当年骄傲的少年会有前几天匆匆回家时那副几乎癫狂的模样，好似被人拔掉爪牙的怪物，错乱而痛苦。  
他轻轻叹了口气，推着早餐的餐车走向升降梯，不仅是雷狮，这几天来整个雷家就像换了模样，偌大的空间显得异常沉闷。  
虽然仆人议论主人家事是被明言禁止的，但周围女佣们忧虑的眼神却无法撒谎。  
他们不懂商业，但看得懂雷家主母与小姐沉闷的神情，雷老爷旧疾发作后一直卧床至今，这已经是家内公开的秘密。  
落地窗外的树影摇曳，夏季枝叶在人的眼中却不如往日的翠绿，坐在床上的青年呆呆地望着窗户，好像他和安迷修在满夜烟花下跳下阳台是许久许久之前的事。  
这些日夜，他控制不住自己去想那人的模样，手掌的纹路，瞳膜里曾经温柔的绿色。  
“哈哈。”  
他发出低低的笑声，每想到一次，就像从胸腔内部撕开他的内脏，反反复复，那种痛楚变得腐烂不堪，像化开的脓血一直往下淋去。  
否认，愤怒，心有妄想。  
多么可悲。  
雷狮从床上缓缓站了起来，理智抑制着情绪在他躯体上的作用，朝门口走去。  
他不能再一直想安迷修了，他还要再见父亲，还有太多的事要做。  
雷氏的股价不断下跌，而他们家族聘请的专属医生在前天连夜赶来坐诊后，除了医生与母亲外没有人再被准许进入父亲的房间。  
他问了几次，是不是已经转移住院，还是病情恶化而不想让已经陷入惶恐中的董事会知道，可没有人能给他准确的答复。  
“母亲在哪？”  
雷狮拖着双腿走到通往大堂的楼梯，对着女佣发问时连自己也不敢相信他口中沙哑虚弱的嗓音。  
“夫人她可能在花园。”  
一丝垂怜晃过女佣的眼睛，很快被她淡淡的笑容掩盖了，她做了个“请”的姿势，正准备为小少爷领路，楼下嘈杂的响声吸引了两个人的注意。  
“都说了，不要慌，不要再为了这些谣言浪费我的时间——”  
大堂内一个带着眼镜的男人对着电话咆哮着，他西装革履，头发上还打过发蜡，而这些都遮盖不住他脸上的疲惫。  
雷蛰顶着深深的黑眼圈，烦躁到了极致，一个个股东都不能理智对待现状，和网民一样低能而恐慌。  
他本想怒骂能理智对待现实的越来越少，抬头看到雷狮的瞬间自己却突然被滔天怒意吞没了。只要见到他的弟弟，他就想起雷狮的小情人，他查的不错，安迷修一定通过雷狮得到了他的动向与情报，才会导致他判断失误。  
“雷狮——”  
他大步流星地跑上楼，前几天雷狮几乎崩溃地回家后雷伊便打听出些许消息，雷蛰听着雷伊的猜测，心里居然生出一丝扭曲的快意。  
“现在水落石出，你对你的那个男朋友满意了吗——”  
“……”  
雷蛰气得在雷狮面前来回踱步，他的弟弟目光幽暗地看着旁边，难得没有做出任何反抗。  
更年长的人噎了一下，看着人的模样又觉得自己的胃里发惴，这毕竟是他的弟弟。  
他咬了咬牙思考着要不要就此结束，楼梯下多出一阵脚步声。  
“？”  
雷蛰没来得及回头，面前的雷狮面容突然僵住，眼睛怔怔地看着楼下。  
“谁来了？”  
雷蛰顺着往下看去，他们的大总管正毕恭毕敬地领着一个年轻人走进屋子。  
“怎么是……他——谁让他进来的——”  
楼下的男人雷蛰化成灰也记得，还是那副道貌岸然的君子模样，只是人那双眼比他印象里的更加阴郁。  
“喂！我命令你们站住——”  
他怒号之际旁边的年轻人肩膀上下起伏，脸色雪白。雷狮的身体往前倾去，那个男人进入他视野的一刻，身体里腐烂的坠痛就会涌出鲜红的血液。  
无论他曾经如何警告自己，此时都不自觉地发出痛苦的低吟。  
“……安迷修。”  
他低低出声。被他呼唤的人也注意到了他，睫毛轻抬，绿色眼睛如同难以一窥到底的湖泊，看不见其中的波纹。  
男人与他的视线触碰的一刻，脚下驻足片刻，又往前方看去。  
就好像没有看到他一样。  
“来人啊，保安都在哪，你们给我停下——”  
雷蛰的吼声回荡在大堂内，管家终于朝他看了一眼。年过半百的管家没有任何表情，将接下来让人难以置信的发言说得像介绍今天新进的红茶。  
“雷蛰少爷，请原谅我的仓促。这位先生说要与老爷见面，老爷刚刚通知我，‘可以’。我需要将客人立即带过去。”  
他平淡的声音后是大堂空气的凝固，训练有素的女佣们面面相觑，不敢出声。  
“父亲？他不是…他……”  
雷蛰张了张嘴，愣得像块石头，直到看到管家不管他的阻扰继续将安迷修引向走廊深处才回过神来。  
“到底怎么回事？？”  
他边喊边追，本来站在他身侧的雷狮早已走到他的前面。  
无尽的走廊中一扇扇大门，对于不了解雷家祖宅的人，这里就像巨人的迷宫。  
安迷修的眼睛望着前方，好似这迷宫的尽头就是一切的真相。  
“老爷，人来了。”  
管家带着白手套的手敲了敲最后一扇大门，听到里面的铃铛声后扭开把手。  
安迷修走上前去，听着身后两个人被管家拦在门口的争执之声。大门没有被关上，雷狮被雷蛰挡住了大部分的视线，身上的冷汗润透一身，在看到本该一直卧病在床的中年人，从房间的东南角走出来时，他好似再难分清现实与谎言。  
“……”  
为什么？  
他的大脑无法思考，只见到安迷修一步步走到他父亲面前，把一沓文件从手提袋中拿了出来。  
安迷修垂眼看着身前的红木茶几，上面厚厚的打印纸。  
这是他几天内写出来的东西，或者说是他重新写出来的。  
与一些ZECNO5号的“受害者”交谈之后，他的思绪就如泉水一样源源涌出，和他所想的一样，这是他为自己的企划书留下的后手。  
一场螳螂捕蝉，黄雀在后。  
从头到尾，都是为雷氏所写的计中计。  
ZECNO5号从头到尾都没有问题，虽然它的一个成分，与致癌物的化学结构异常相似，但本质截然不同。服用ZECNO5号患癌的人由他亲自采访，写出来的报告利用了部分现实曲解了结果。  
实际上这些受害者除了服用大热门的ZECNO5号外，他们都住在K国北部霖河的下游，而霖河的两岸布满了圣空财阀旗下的化工工厂。  
想到此处，安迷修的嘴角上浮出淡淡的笑意。  
曾经孤儿院院长的模样在他脑海中晃过，他想起了那人退休后住的乡镇，也在霖河的边上。  
这就是一切的起点吗？  
他的记忆还不足以让他明白，但他唯一笃定的是，眼前的中年人接下来会有足够的手段变成最后的赢家。  
中年人完全没有新闻中的颓态，他穿着一身松垮的中山装，平静地坐在沙发上。雷父的手指摸过桌子上的纸，看到安迷修的笑容也随之一笑。  
“雷先生，我说会告诉您一个让雷氏翻盘的机会，你却不准备翻看我带来的文件。我是不是可以断定，上面的内容你已经看过了。”  
安迷修的手掌摊在文件前，他今天难得穿了一身灰色的西装，比平时更显稳重，可对着一双鳄鱼般的眼睛，他还是微微皱眉。  
那人的眼珠轻抬一次，喝了口茶几上的红茶，好似想明白什么，笑笑摇了摇头。  
“怪不得年轻人，你会来得如此之早。看来我调查的内容不是你们年轻人在玩的把戏，你真的失忆了。”  
他打量着安迷修，一个他从一年前就派人在暗中调查的年轻男人。一个还没火起来的小明星，本不值得他这样的金融巨鳄垂眼，可他又怎忍得让自己的儿子万劫不复呢？  
“是，雷先生，我确实失忆了，所以就算我写出了这下半本文件，我还是不记得这些事情的缘由为何。我到底是什么人，为什么为你效力，我又为什么和……我想请先生为我解惑。”  
他下意识想回头去看一个人，又攥紧拳头控制住自己的脖颈，殊不知他一瞬间的挂念被长者收入眼底。  
雷父低低地笑了，不是赞赏也不是嘲弄，他的眼角布满皱纹，看过多少人沉浮一生，一夜青云之上，一夜归于尘土。  
太久没有去关注，年轻的生命，第一次不可自拔的爱恋。  
他看着远处床边的绿枝，好似想起自己久远的年轻时光，手掌轻轻拍了一次。  
“你如此诚恳地问我，我便告诉你也无妨。没有错，你写的东西我很早之前已经翻看过了，你当时和现在一样，不知礼数地突然找上门，和我说圣空财团找你做他们的眼线，而你有别的计划。你跑来向我投诚，为我写这份东西布置了一场将计就计，其实只有一个，颇为蠢笨的理由……”  
长者徐徐说着，回忆起一年前年轻人准备破釜沉舟的模样，他停顿片刻，连门外一直喋喋不休的雷蛰都安静下来，紧张地盯着他的脸。  
“你当时和我说，凭着这些，你一个活在完全不同社会阶级里年轻人，想要我给你一个得到雷狮的机会。你能想起来了吗？”  
雷父说完看着安迷修有些呆滞的面容，呵呵低笑起来，他也年轻过，知道眼前人此时的感受。  
那人绿色的眼睛里茫然之后是一种劫后余生的快乐，然后又克制地沉甸下去。  
他能感觉出安迷修还想继续问一句话，甚至可以猜出那句话的内容是什么。  
“那我……现在……”  
“你想问，你现在拥有这个机会了吗？”  
长者欣赏着安迷修的神情，笑容一瞬间淡了下去。  
“不得不说你做得很出色，将我的老对手耍得团团转，我准许你来我的麾下就职。”  
“父亲——你别听他胡说，我调查过他的父母因为拆迁发生的事故，和我们有仇，您千万别……”  
雷蛰突然插进来的话被雷父挥手打断，他轻飘飘地朝向门口。  
“傻孩子，这都是他为了消除圣空集团的戒心编造的障眼法，都是谎言罢了。”  
他说着，声音里透出一份遗憾。  
“年轻人，我不得不告诉你，你一开始有一点完全错了。得到我儿子的机会，不是我给你的。你曾经拥有过，不知道你为什么自卑到选择来与我交易，但所有的谎言都是有代价的。你说是吗，雷狮？”  
长者的话好似一语叫醒了梦中人，他最年幼的儿子木楞楞地站在原地，胸口一阵阵起伏着。  
虽然隔着很远，他能看出雷狮的脸上浮着一层冷汗，一直竭力地呼吸着。  
“父亲？”  
被叫到名字的雷狮完全无法消化刚才听到的所有事，他甚至不敢相信自己的父亲为了做局要瞒过家里所有人称病。  
他该高兴吗？  
或者该感到松一口气？  
雷狮摇了摇头，他完全不知道如何理解，世界上难得两个他真诚对待的人，把他当作棋子一样蒙在鼓里，当成筹码来交易。  
“你们一直都知道？一直都不告诉我？”  
他的声音很低，如同自言自语。  
“雷狮。”  
不远处那个男人突然紧张起来，而安迷修的迈步让他下意识后退了。  
他不知道为什么，不知道如何面对现在的恋人。  
“雷狮——”  
那人又喊了一句，跟着他的步伐追出门外。  
雷狮的速度很快，他混乱的大脑像卡壳的机械，身体随着本能冲进走廊，听到身后人的步伐越来越近时转身推搡起来。  
安迷修紧紧地抓住他的一只手腕，被他一把甩开，他感觉到身后的男人随着惯性往后撞去，头与身体磕在回廊边一个大理石雕像上。  
“！”  
雷狮僵住一刻，看着人重新往他面前走又转身一直冲到最初的大堂。  
身后的脚步声变得慢了，接着是一个女佣的低呼。  
“先生您没事吧。”  
“没事，我刚才撞到，不过是有点头晕。”  
熟悉的男音十分温和，已经快要走到玄关的雷狮停在原地。  
他咬牙切齿地攥紧自己的拳头，又不舍得动了。  
“雷狮。”  
安迷修的声音越来越近了，好似从身后贴到他的耳廓上，央求起来。  
“别叫了……我说过不会原谅你。”  
雷狮板着脸，回忆起自己当时的失态，茫然之中一种让他羞耻的愤怒染上他的脸颊。  
他的手指被人从后面轻轻握住了，温热的触感异常熟悉，包裹住他再耐不住任何折磨的心。  
“安迷修，你放开。”  
雷狮低喘着，好似害怕多被人握着一秒都会沉沦进去。  
他没想到的是，那个男人真的松手了，接着连连退了几步，坐到一旁的沙发上。  
“？”  
周围的女仆也看出了些许不对，转身朝最近的电话冲去。  
“安迷修？”  
雷狮叫了一次，看着人在沙发不适地喘气，冷汗从安迷修的鬓角划了下来。

25  
雷狮攥了攥手掌，还是迎上前去，那男人低着头，一手扶住沙发的扶手，绿色的眼睛沉暗而朦胧。  
“别走。”  
安迷修的脸上毫无血色，好似耗尽所有的意志力拽住他的一根手指。  
“你。”  
雷狮身体一僵硬，只觉得安迷修的手心里冷汗涔涔，他咬住嘴角，混乱之中又是忧心又是生气。  
他磨磨牙把手指慢慢抽出来，却觉手上一松，那男人的手往下脱落，整个身体沉在沙发上，没了意识。  
救护车的响声后是医院里熟悉的消毒水味，雷狮把昏厥过去的男人送去住院处时又见到了当时的脑外科医师。  
“我们给病人照过CT，没有发现颅内损伤，病人可能是受到刺激后的应激反应，需要住院疗养观察一下。等他醒了我们还会做更详细的检查。”  
雷狮拿着本该只属于病人家属的各种检测结果与就诊手册，被陪他一同前来的雷蛰狠狠刀了一眼。  
他视若无睹，呆呆地攥着那些平整冰凉的纸张，一切发生得太快，混乱的大脑一阵阵地刺痛，在医院过冷的空调下，他并没有寻回更多的理智，更加茫然起来。  
病房大门上有一扇玻璃，只要他多走几步抬头看向里面就能看到一个由白与淡绿色组成的房间。房间里有些许雷狮不懂的器材，中间只有一张床，一个男人就躺在那里，雷狮看不清他的模样。  
雷狮欲言又止，与雷蛰擦肩而过，走向通往住院处之外的楼道。  
他实在想不明白了，他还认识那个躺在病床上的人吗？  
他对这个与他朝夕相处的人，知道多少？

盛夏的汛期阵雨不断，自那天后已是第三天下雨，雨水点在车窗上，又被雨刷有节奏地往两侧推去。雷狮难得自己开车，他也极少穿正装来往于祖宅与雷氏财阀离家最近的金融园区。  
这几天财阀的事务繁多，他被家族要求一起处理。  
请君入瓮，他父亲确实在行。上周因为收购蓬氏药业导致股票跌停，他父亲一边卧床装病，一边用低价收购雷氏旗下各个上市公司的股权。  
“别人贪婪时我恐惧，别人恐惧时我贪婪。”  
他父亲显然也是这句话的信徒，这几年雷家手里的雷氏股份被其他投资者们稀释甚多，正好趁此机会低价购回。  
同时他们聘请的律师事务所几日内开始为蓬氏药业翻盘，摆出证据表明ZECNO5号不存在真正致癌成分。营销团队也开始大肆宣传圣空集团在水源边建立工厂，长期贿赂负责机构，处理污水不当的事实。  
铺天盖地的煽情软文与硬科普成功把网民无处宣泄的愤怒引导向它们本来该针对的方向，一朝一夕之间人们对蓬氏药业的态度迅速扭转，纷纷指责起圣空集团一手遮天。  
没有了ZENCO5号致癌的决定性证据，投资者们对雷氏财阀的预期立即改变，都想现在趁着雷氏股价没有极限反弹而抄底，蜂拥而至的结果就是雷氏股票飙升到前所未有的高度。  
几天之内，他们雷家又是风光无限，连《芍华洗剑录》的制片人都向雷狮发来一些满是恭维的短信，叫他不用着急回剧组，正好片场应上面要求多整改几天。  
雷狮攥着手中的方向盘，积压在他胸腔里的闷气无处宣泄。  
离他最近的人都在和他玩着把戏，人心如果能和病例一样直白地写在纸上，安迷修与他的父亲是否会开出一样的“病例”。  
黑色轿车停在十字路口的红灯前，雨水仍接连不断，雷狮的手指刮了刮方向盘上的皮革，抬眼看到远处新换的广告牌。  
那是他与安迷修为《芍华洗剑录》冠名商三个月前拍的广告，他们两个穿着潮牌运动服，坐在地上，动作称不上亲昵，他看着镜头，安迷修则看着他。  
在拍摄时一直，一直看着他。  
那双眼睛里透出的温度让他想起他把安迷修送往医院之前，一样的眼睛，却掺杂着痛楚。  
雷狮攥紧手指，自己那根被安迷修攥住不放的无名指还弥留着当时人的体温。  
“滴——”  
他身后响起催促的鸣笛声，轿车对着转绿的指示灯，突然九十度打轮，扬起一片污水。  
雷狮一脚油门踩到了医院，他从不知道心软是什么意思，只是胸骨的中间有什么从内部往外顶着。  
他没有带伞，直接冒着雨冲进医院，跑过一个小广场后是一片花园，接着住院处的大门映入眼帘。  
“请问您是？”  
门口的护士看到他冲进来，颇为礼貌地叫住了他。  
“我探望病人。”  
“那您也要先办手续啊。几号房？叫什么名字？”  
中年护士尴尬地笑笑，边说边把他领向信息台的电脑。这里人际稀少，只有几个年迈的大爷在办理手续。  
雷狮排着队，一点也不掩饰脸上的着急。  
“1103，安迷修。”  
轮到他时他不耐烦地说着，电脑前的中年护士微微皱眉。  
“……1103，姓安…嗯？病人已经出院了啊。”  
“什么？！”  
雷狮听罢表情骤然狰狞，不可置信道：“怎么可能？谁给他办的手续？！”  
“他自己啊？今天上午刚办的。”  
“……”  
听到护士轻飘飘的回答，他脑子里好似有什么骤然炸开。  
雷狮双手插兜咬牙切齿地在信息台前来回踱步，似是想起什么停住步伐。他拿出手机，手指使劲在那个人的名字上按下去。  
嘟嘟声占据他的听觉，听筒里很快传来了熟悉而富有磁性的男音。  
“喂。”  
“安迷修——你人呢——”  
雷狮恶狠狠地说着，整个肺部憋到闷疼，手机被他捏出吱嘎声响，他几乎现在就想冲到那人面前。  
“不用你来找我，我准许你出院了吗？你又背着我去哪了？？不准动，我现在去找你——”  
手机那边的男人停顿片刻，几秒后，对他说出了简短的地址。  
雷狮听着那地名咬咬牙，在几个护士莫名其妙的注视中又冲回雨里。  
九灵山。  
S城城郊最大的墓地，被茂密的植被覆盖。黑色的轿车停在山脚下时阵雨稍停，葱郁的山林裹着一层朦胧的雾气，为下午的山峦披上一层神秘的色彩。  
雷狮从不信鬼神之说，但对亡者一直心存敬意。他克制着自己的脾气，尽量无声地走在坑坑洼洼的山道上，皮鞋与裤腿上很快一片淤泥。  
他跟着手机判定的位置共享继续向上，拨开挡在眼前的柳条与树枝。  
这片墓区比来路上的墓区要破旧许多，杂草丛生，倚在山边的石碑被岁月打磨，有些已经难以看清上面的文字，与富裕人家安葬家属之处大相径庭。  
越往上走空气越冷，雷狮却越能感觉出自己的心悸，他好似在追寻着什么，去得晚了就会消失。  
他又踏过一片肮脏的石阶，一边的皮鞋踩在阶梯边的泥沟里，引着大少爷低头踉跄一次，同时他的胳膊被人拽住了。  
“小心。”  
来人声音低沉，打着黑色的雨伞，一双绿色的眼睛晦暗不明，静静地垂视着他。  
雷狮对着人张了张嘴，眼前人与上次见面时一模一样，又哪里都不一样了。  
安迷修失忆时身上所带有的那些傻气，好似被夏日的绵雨冲刷殆尽，留下些许他读不懂的忧郁。  
“你想起来了。”  
他不是在问，是在陈述，那人轻轻地点了点头，眸光沉沉地看着雷狮的胳膊从自己的手中挪了出来。  
雷狮抬头望向安迷修来处的平台，一个灰色的石碑前置有一束白菊。  
“……”  
他可以听到自己心间的一声低叹，想起自己父亲话中透露的信息。  
“这里葬的是？”  
“是我们孤儿院的院长。今天是他的祭日。”  
雷狮口中的东西像是揪紧了，忍住所有的质问。他没有再与安迷修说话，走上前去，对墓碑行了个礼。  
乌云密布的天空又开始下起细雨，点在周围的草木上发出沙沙响声。无声的祭拜之后两人往向山下，那男人跟在雷狮的身旁，把伞撑到他的头顶。  
一路两人间没有一言半语，空有大山在雨雾中的呼吸，与在此长眠的灵魂对远去尘世的低语。  
从山上到山下，年轻人的缄默酝酿着一种沉甸，就好似他们头顶上厚重的雨云。  
云兜不住雨，记挂着一人的心亦承受不住猜想与谎言。  
被淤泥染透的皮鞋终于踩过最后的阶梯，两个人的呼吸从起伏到慢慢平复。  
雷狮望着远处，停在山脚下的马路边，他身边的男人衣服湿了一半，把伞只撑给雷狮一人。  
一股压在雷狮胃里的怒意膨胀到极限，又像松懈的气球瘪去大半。  
他舒了口气，攥紧的拳头垂到裤兜边。  
“安迷修，有时我觉得我完全不认识你，有时候我又觉得只有我懂你的蠢笨。”  
他打破沉默的话语带出一声嘲笑，那男人的眼睛有了些许光泽，映着他的样子。  
“你应该清楚，我不喜欢和人玩游戏。”  
“雷狮。”  
那人的嗓音里带着一种克制的央求，如同一只手抚上雷狮的心口。  
雷狮往下看去，手掌附在胸膛上，好似终于作出了决定。  
“接下来我问你，你要和我说实话。”  
安迷修沉默一刻，跟着他的脚步停在一个躲雨的凉亭下，在水滴从他的额发滑落之际，他轻轻点了点头。  
“你说，你还有多少事没告诉我？你和我在学校见到的第一天就准备和我父亲做局？一直准备瞒到最后？”  
雷狮从平淡的口吻开始，又难以忍耐心头的急切与沉闷，他重新盯着安迷修的脸，想从人英俊的面容上刨开什么。  
那人眼神复杂地看着他，越是无言越让雷狮的心室扭曲在一起。  
“……你到底把我当成什么了。”  
他说到此处，也刺痛了另一人的心，安迷修顿时往前迈来，紧紧地抓住了雷狮的手腕。  
“不是你想的那样，雷狮…我…从头到尾，都把你放在我心里…最重要的地方。”  
“最重要的地方？”  
雷狮重复起那人的话，他盯着安迷修抓住他手腕的手，本身的讽意变成一种酸涩。  
“我记得大四时你刚见到我的那天，我和你说了几句话你就板住脸。我使劲追你你就躲着我，你后来为什么态度突然改变，愿意与我在一起？你前几天说要和我分手的时候，我想了多少次，你和我在一起的理由是什么。以前我认为我知道，但现在我都不知道我到底知道什么。”  
他干涩的语音颤抖起来，他手腕上的手掌却松下力度，从桎梏变成爱抚般的呵护。一双绿色的眼睛静静地看着他，有什么逐渐融化在狭小的凉亭里。  
雷狮的肩膀轻轻起伏，对着安迷修眼中为他所动的情绪，如同对待他所有的希望。  
“不要和我绕圈子了…我给你最后一次机会，我要知道你的事，从头到尾。”  
那个男人听着，闭了闭眼，他看向远方雨幕中的林海，又望回雷狮的方向。  
“好，从头到尾。”  
积雨从凉亭顶滑下，滴滴答答地打在融化的泥土上，周围的树木随着微风摇曳，如涛浪覆灭的颤音模糊了安迷修的话语。他尽量说得很慢，每说一句都停顿片刻。  
他不是记不得那些往事的细节，而是他记得太多，追逐得太久，无法汇聚成最简单的话语。  
“雷狮，你记得你中学时曾经救过一个被困在废弃仓库里的学生吗？”  
他的第一句话平淡而温和，在对上雷狮疑问的表情时也毫无意外。  
“我和你在你的大学第一次见面时，我就知道…你应该不记得了，那是你初三那年的事。”  
安迷修的视线越过雷狮的肩膀望着雨幕，那天的光景他还历历在目，他高一时因为院长给了他唯一一个去外省参加竞赛的机会，被其他孤儿院的学生报复孤立。  
他被十几个人锁在水库边的废仓库里，两天一夜，饥饿，恐惧，没人救援的绝望将他裹挟。在他无望之际，他听到了吉他的声音，一种变扭而奇异的乐曲，提起了他的心。  
他叫了一声，想知道自己是不是已经开始幻听，紧接着是一个介于青年与少年之间的面容，挤在被铁链锁住的门缝里。  
“…你为了你的乐团偷偷跑到水库边练习…被你无意中发现的学生是我。可能对你是一个微不足道的事，但我一直都记得，记得你和我讲你的乐队，拖着脚崴的我上山。”  
“我那时候想真奇怪，世界上怎么会有你这样的人。好像故事里存在的……我从来没有见过同龄人像你，像你一样夺目。”  
男人好似对待记忆里宝物，连话语都变得更加平和。雷狮听着心跳越来越快，他眼前晃过一些模糊的画面，而画面里脏兮兮又骨瘦如柴的学生实在无法与前面英俊的人联系在一起。  
“你和我分开时叫我以后去找你，我一直都记得，一直都想着，孤儿院外面的世界还有值得期待的事……我那时没有能力再知道你是谁，等到我知道的时候，你已经是另一个世界的人。”  
安迷修轻轻叹息，好似感叹不可触及的星星。  
“无论我如何记得你，当你遇到我的时候，你什么也想不起来了。那天我们大学和你们打比赛，你在你们学校的操场上把我当陌生人搭讪。样子和我想象的完全不同。”  
“……”  
雷狮看人摇了摇头，本想质问回去，想起自己大四时对安迷修真的轻浮得可以，嘴唇不快地扭曲起来。  
“我当时…感觉自己像个笨蛋。我一直想着的人，原来只是一个我的想象，而真正的你说不定一直都是金玉其外的纨绔。我觉得你对我一个人如此，也会对其他人一样，会因为他们长得好看而喜欢他们。当时我也怀疑过我的身世与雷氏的纠葛，这让我最初对你的好感，非常抗拒。”  
安迷修离开孤儿院后，追查过自己亲生父母的下落，最后的线索还是断在曾经雷氏开发地产项目的原贫民区。他当时和几个孩子一起被底层社会的一对从事人口交易的夫妇控制，他对那段的记忆实在过于模糊，他找不到那对夫妇，也无法追寻下去。  
可能是童年坎坷，一些寻常人看来微不足道的美好对他而言都像大海里的珍珠，在困苦里孕育而生的，支持他走上人生阶梯的微光。  
生活里不仅有蛮横的不幸，还有值得人们期待追寻的事。  
他想着过往里雷狮的模样，如今人的轮廓里还带着年少时的不羁，他们之间一切都曾改变过，又从未改变过。  
“后来你总追着我，我才逐渐发现…你不是那样，你比我想的还好，还有点可爱。”  
男人说着浮起笑意，听者的脸色时而红时而紫。  
雷狮承认他是个对琐事记忆力很差的类型，以前和他一起开乐队的堂弟谈起小时候的事，他的堂弟总能记住所有的细节，树木的颜色，气温的冷暖，他只能记得自己当天算高兴还是不高兴。  
关于从前的许多事他完全记不清，如今安迷修讲得越详细，他的嘴撇得越厉害。  
怎么？这人难道还要怪他健忘？  
“……什么乱七八糟。”  
他轻轻磨牙，殊不知自己听到那些蹩脚的情话脸又开始发热。他很想逼问自己是不是安迷修的初恋，转念一想差点又被绕进去。  
“既然你早就对我有好感，你之前对我都在玩欲擒故纵吗？”  
雷狮眯起眼道，对方愣住片刻，腼腆地挠挠头发。  
“其实和你离得越近，我就越怕失去你。你不知道我有多喜欢你。我担心如果你知道我对你的感情远远深于你对我，会感觉到负担太重。和你在一起的时候……我总怕把你吓跑了，所以我想假装重新开始，重新喜欢上你。”  
安迷修重复起“喜欢”二字不由垂下眼睛，脖子也开始发红。雷狮看着人头顶呆毛，只觉那只被他困在胸腔里的大猫又开始躁动，甚至想翘起尾巴冲到人面前。  
但他不能老栽在这一套上。  
雷狮忍住爪子想往前挠的本能，竭力想起自己的怒意。  
“花言巧语。你喜欢我不是你瞒着我的理由。你为什么要去找我的父亲？”  
他边说边准备把自己的手腕从安迷修的手中抽出来，安迷修的手反应过来突然用力，拽得更紧。  
“……是你父亲找人调查我，我反调查了他的属下。他的下属被我发现后恼羞成怒，还警告我‘不要做梦’，我根本配不上雷家更配不上你，让我滚得远点。我以为这是你父亲的本意，所以我找到了他。他让我证明自己的价值，我才想起了之前我拒绝圣空集团的事。”  
安迷修想起快一年前的雷老爷子的笑容，微微皱眉。  
他当时确实被自己的负面情绪支配，因此才会相信雷老爷子的话术。现在仔细想想对方从没有明说，只要他去给圣空集团设局，就会同意他与雷狮在一起。  
雷老爷在最初就预料到雷狮发现此事之后的结果，如此一石二鸟，一边利用安迷修为老对手下绊，一边又能不做任何阻碍让儿子主动与安迷修分手。  
“你父亲的格局观远在我之上，是我失策。我以为只要为他所用，这段感情就能受到你父母的祝福，没想到是我太害怕失去你，忘记了…其实只有你一个人的想法才是重要的。”  
安迷修诚恳地说着，甚至想把自己的腹腔刨开给雷狮看，被他抓住的人欲言又止，不知是无法消化这些信息，还是在犹豫。  
雷狮微微低头，眼珠转动，他缄默的时间让安迷修的眉头越皱越紧。  
“雷狮，如果我可以重来，我不会对你有任何隐瞒。最初你父亲和我约定，让我不对任何人透露计划的内容，但我本来想在计划开始前和你讲清楚。这样你就不会被我吓到…没想到……我在片场出了意外。”  
安迷修越说越煎熬，另一只手按住雷狮的肩膀，急切地想要与人四目相对。  
人的眼睛通向灵魂，雷狮对着那片绿色里的恳求，他的肺腔好似挤压在一起。  
很快他的迟疑逼安迷修紧紧抱住了他，有力的手掌挤压着他的背脊。  
男人熟悉的气息，头发柔软的触感，呼吸的温度，将雷狮裹紧。那人好像知道自己对他没有抵抗的能力，而自己的心也不受束缚地贪恋起来。  
“唔。”  
雷狮感受着安迷修臂膀的力量，胸腔起伏，在冰凉的阴雨天里贪恋起安迷修的体温。他挣扎了一次，然后是第二次，直到凉亭上的雨声渐缓才把人推开。  
安迷修仍逼在他的面前，明明是在恳求原谅，一双眼睛却直直地盯着他，似忍了太久，想把他吞噬入腹。  
“雷狮……”  
安迷修的声音比刚才更灼热干哑，烫得人脖颈酥麻。  
“再给我一次机会吧。”  
刚被他囚禁在怀里的男人低下头来，发丝遮盖住人发热的耳尖。雷狮的嘴唇微微颤抖，终于说了一句话。  
“……看你表现。”

绵绵细雨一直流淌入夜，漆黑的夜幕下无序的雨声敲击着雷家祖宅的落地窗。雷狮坐在床边，漫无目的地看着窗外，自从他和安迷修分开回家后，他除了洗澡什么也没做。  
那人的声音与容貌弥留在他的脑海里，两个人交谈的话语就如窗外的水声在他耳际中一次次重复。  
他回想这那些话，把它们整合在一起，理智劝诫他切勿轻信，心里的阴霾却消失大半。  
在他听到安迷修诉说本来就想对他坦白，只是碍于失忆错过机会时，雷狮得到了他一直想要的答案。  
无论真假，他就像一只雄狮终于把利爪扎进了羚羊的肚皮，心情异常地好。  
不过……  
不能这么简单放过他。  
雷狮的脸上露出一丝笑意，从书桌上抽出自己中学时的纪念册。  
的确，他越是反复回想越能想起曾经在水库边练习吉他的过往，包括当时那个瘦得和猴子一样的学生，沾满泥巴的脸。  
安迷修比他大一岁，那时因为营养不良看着比他更像小孩，在听到他吉他的响声时用嘶哑的声音，求他打开外面的门锁。  
雷狮记得对方说过他的名字，但在他的记忆里安迷修就和他随便救助的流浪狗一样，跛着脚可怜巴巴地跟在他的后面。  
水库周围的讯号不好，无法叫救护车过去，中学时的雷狮不耐烦极了，搀着那个学生，往山坡上赶路。  
如今想起来，学生的手紧紧地攥着他的手，透出热忱的力量。那人一直看着他的侧脸，无论他走多快，都不会抱怨。  
“我们以后还会见面吗？”  
分别时安迷修在一片围墙边望着他，一只手好似痛苦地抓着身上破烂的校服，绿色的眼睛满是他的影子，还未长开的面容终于与他的恋人重叠在一起。  
雷狮敷衍了一句，他曾经还不知道，那片围墙后是另一个世界，那人需要付出多少才能再走到他的身前。  
“会吧，这是我的地址，你记得来听我的歌啊。”  
他变声期的嗓音，成了这段记忆最后的碎片。  
雷狮的嘴唇跟着自己的话语轻轻张合，然后从椅子上站了起来，愣住片刻。  
窗户边的雨水打在枝叶上，冰凉地冲刷着这叶片，就像彼时的他，从别人的人生里经过，却不知道留下了怎样的痕迹。  
一种难以言语的焦躁弥漫开来，雷狮开始在房间里来回踱步，打开微信又关上了。  
他为了转移注意力烦躁地刷起微博，微博上还充斥着不少关于雷氏与圣空集团的新闻。雷狮机械性扫过一遍后，又打开热搜榜。  
一个个无关紧要的花边新闻晃过视野，然后是显而易见的营销推广，他的手指一直往下滑，直到停在一个不起眼的位置上。  
雷狮挑起眉毛，跟读出声。  
“安雷 榴莲。”  
他用鼻子鄙视一声，随便点进去，热门微博的第一条映入他的眼帘。  
显然这是由安迷修的大号发的一条营业微博，附有一张照片。  
那照片上没有别的，只有一个男人的影子与摆在地板上的“榴莲”。  
配字“[猫猫]我错了”。  
雷狮对着手机，脸上的肌肉绷紧又松开，他几乎想骂凯莉和安迷修都是傻缺，又莫名其妙想笑。  
他盯着上面黑色猫猫的微表情，比了一个中指。  
一种毛茸茸的感觉出现在原本充满焦躁的空气中，好似那只猫从他的身前轻轻蹭过，还未走远。

26  
@5499：“呜呜呜我CP终于发糖了，这几天看社会新闻好担心我狮啊。”  
@守护最好的猫猫：“安哥啊啊啊——”  
@雷总A破大气层：“CP粉真有毒，一榴莲就能看出发糖。”  
@i雷神之锤：“楼上深柜又来了[doge]”  
@强扭的瓜真甜：“又来了[doge]”  
@雷总A破大气层：“什么叫又来了啊？我雷总在哪呢？热搜净瞎写！”  
@5499：“雷总当然是那只[猫猫]。[doge]”  
@守护最好的猫猫：“[猫猫]”  
@ohMYeyes:“[猫猫]”  
@WeloveAL:“等等你们跑偏了，这照片重点不是榴莲吗？为什么要发榴莲啊。”  
@遍地飘零2020：“压一块钱，因为我安昨天太猛。”  
@5499：“太猛。”  
@一切尽在不言之中：“轻点，轻点。”  
@强扭的瓜真甜：“停一停，不要再搞簧了！富强、民主、文明、和谐、自由、平等……”  
@安的少女饭：“KY走开啊，我哥推销榴莲助农——和雷狮没关系啊——”  
@守护最好的猫猫：“有关系，就是为[猫猫]跪榴莲。”  
雷狮对着手机嘴角抽搐，眼看着安迷修的唯粉和CP粉们争论起来，在安迷修微博下争了上千条回复没结束，还到他自己的超话里发送无数“猫照片与雷狮硬照对比，相似度高达99%”。  
他的超话被黑猫刷屏，坐着的猫，躺着的猫，站着的猫，戴口罩的猫，莫比乌斯的猫，液体的猫应有尽有。  
雷狮皱皱眉，满眼狐疑，他一个男性特征明显的人，和一群群软FUFU除了可爱一无的毛毛球放在一起大相径庭。  
除了头发都是黑的还有相似之处?  
整整一晚，他不懂自己的粉丝是在夸他还是开他玩笑，睡前终于看到一张被他和黑狮子拼在一起的微博。  
“你们都弱爆了，这才是wuli雷总。”  
雷少爷颇为满意随手点了个赞，没想到一时兴起引发接下来的灾难。  
第二天醒来时他和安迷修超话已经进入不堪入目的阶段，除了“啊啊雷狮承认自己是猫shi猫zi”的嚎叫就是网友PS的各种表情包，多到能凑儿童连环画。  
黑狮子大战被P上披风的榴莲勇者，黑狮怒啃长着安迷修刺头的榴莲勇者，黑狮子被扎嘴而不理榴莲，榴莲急着采购搓衣板、键盘和别的榴莲。  
因为登上搞笑热门导致榴莲热度出圈，打开知乎都能见到莫名其妙的发问。  
“榴莲能跪榴莲吗？用什么角度摆放一个榴莲才能稳稳地垒在另一个榴莲上？”  
“…………”  
雷三少爷无语凝噎，网友玩梗玩上整整三天，那个发榴莲的始作俑者却再也没出来更博。  
他关掉微博页面，又打开微信，对着安迷修的信息页面，连一条“早安”，“晚安”也没有。  
岂有此理。  
雷狮磨牙，如同布置完作业的老师，明明学生说会好好写完，结果连草稿都没收上来。  
他的拇指飞快地打字，在对话框里写了满满四行话，转头看看日历又统统删掉。  
以前他们没在一起时都是他主动追的安迷修，现在难道还要他主动逼安迷修再把他追回来么？  
雷狮轻蔑一哼，把手机放下。  
“14号。”  
他默念出声，明天有他上一个专辑的签售会，下午在同一条街的新媒体大楼里有他与安迷修三个月前预约好的双人访谈。  
雷狮的脸上总算浮出略带狰狞的笑意，他要看清楚安迷修能把欲擒故纵的老把戏玩到何时。

双棱街。  
S城最大的新媒体创业园区，一千米内还有S城的服装学院与传媒大学，年轻人们穿着最新潮的服装，毫不吝啬地展示个性。  
雷狮专辑的签售会设置在新媒体大楼对面的商区地下，近期因为雷氏与圣空的社会新闻被炒的沸沸扬扬，导致他这位三少爷家名声大噪，吸了一波不混粉圈的新粉。  
那边签售会还没开始，负责维护治安的团队就在商场外接连驱散了三次没有抽选中签售会的粉丝，被拒之门外人们热情仍和夏日一样高涨，朝商场入口举着五颜六色的手幅。  
雷狮盘算着下午的双人访谈，由着化妆师随便给他遮个瑕，穿着他近期代言的运动潮牌出现在签售会的正中央。  
人声海浪一样，以他所在的演讲台向四周散去。  
“谢谢各位来参加我的签售会。”  
雷狮面无表情地拿着话筒，他自以为是不会面对粉丝的类型，他对此也无之所谓，却不知道正是这种我行我素加强了他的“明星性”。  
这次被选中参加签售会的大部分是老粉，一个个手里举着他几个月前出的专辑。高中时他和堂弟还有几个同学搞地下乐队，走的是黑暗重金属路线，实在过于非主流，好在旋律不错，如今一半被改编成新的流行歌曲，收录在专辑里。  
雷狮与主持人做完几个互动环节，十五分钟后签售会正式开始，工作人员们在台上放上椅子与一沓沓未开封的专辑。  
签售会入场的有270人，其中被抽中签名的只有55个，雷狮撇过一眼时间，11点02分，在第一个粉丝的专辑上签下自己的名字。  
这种回馈粉丝的活动称不上多累，虽然前面手有点酸，但意识可以放松些许，比举办生日会，或者参加企业站台简单得多。  
排队签名的大多是年轻女性，掩饰不住脸上的忐忑和激动。她们让雷狮签的内容多种多样，但都万变不离其宗，离不开他的祝福，与他的喜爱，当然还有让他当众营业的。  
雷狮签完上一个，看着桌前下一位粉丝递过来的专辑皱了皱眉。  
“……海盗…法则。”  
大少爷念完专辑封面上的文字，脸上不由发热。专辑上的自己明明像个高中生，却烫着杀马特，带着银链子，朝镜头摆出一副蔑视众生的模样。  
“……”  
雷狮的嘴扭曲一下，这张他高中时搞的黑历史他许久未见，怎么还有人拿到他面前公开处刑？  
他抬起头想看看是谁这么无聊，面前粉丝的装扮让他差点噎着。  
这人带着黑色口罩，头发染成奶奶灰，身穿黑皮夹克，上面满是朋克喷漆，带满银戒指的手掌放在专辑旁边，中二气息爆棚，轮廓却帅得离奇。  
“签什么？”  
雷狮挑眉，刚问完觉得哪里都不对。  
只听那人低低笑了一声，对他温柔道。  
“‘安迷修爱雷狮’。”  
“……”  
雷狮沉默了，一时间脸上的热度不受控制，染到他的耳根，接着一种躁意和憋着的愠怒像火一样在他腹腔里跳蹿。  
“你——”  
他对人咬牙切齿，不敢相信安迷修装成粉丝跑到他签售会上。  
“……想引起骚动吗？”  
他压低嗓音，一把抓住人的手腕，那人没听清一样，眼睛里没有任何情绪变化。  
“……签吧‘安迷修爱雷狮’。我保存这张专辑…很久了。”  
男人的嗓音如同蝴蝶的翅膀，轻轻的落在他的心上。雷狮的牙齿发出吱嘎，面上的皮肤被烧的越来越烫。  
他本来清晰的思路被人绕成一团，手上的马克笔好似自己在动。  
排在后面的粉丝们听到两个人的对话觉得蹊跷，小声议论起来。  
“怎么回事呀？”  
听着女孩子们探究的声音，雷少爷的心脏怦怦作响，简直不敢相信自己居然觉得是在当着众人的面与安迷修偷情。  
“…………”  
他眼看着马克笔写完安迷修的名字，又使劲攥紧了笔杆。  
雷狮慢慢抬头，对戴口罩的男人冷笑一次，然后补全后面几个字。  
“安迷修是傻缺。”  
那男人愣住片刻，然后眉眼弯弯，不知在笑些什么，老实地结果签完字的专辑，走下台去。  
眼见安迷修的身影迅速消失在拥挤的人群中，雷狮的心还不老实地躁动着。  
他憋住一口气，锤了下胸口，想让这玩意安分下来，又屡屡失败。  
那种躁动让他想起了高中时第一次听重金属，情绪的闷响，叩击着他的胸腔，和他在操场上看到安迷修的瞬间一样。  
是那么记忆深刻，与众不同。  
那人如同从最平凡的石矿中，破茧而出的结晶，质朴到极致后，堪比宝石夺目。

“少爷你没事吧？”  
霍金斯在雷狮旁边低声说着，这句话从签售会结束霍金斯已经嘀咕三次，当然被嘀咕的人自己也不知，他一直发呆到现在。  
霍金斯发现人还面无表情，也不再多说，眼看着下午的通告即将迟到，他没时间刨析大少爷的内心世界。  
雷狮被一个执行助理一个生活助理围着往新媒体大楼赶，不仅要快，还要甩掉情绪仍高涨的粉丝。他们的车在路上饶了三圈终于开进新媒体大楼的地下室，然后把大明星包装的和做贼一样偷偷溜进电梯。  
下午的访谈由PILIPILI制作，一个曾经很小众，现在很大众的二次元网站。可能是因为拍过特摄片，PILIPILI的用户中雷狮的粉丝出奇得多。  
这不是雷狮第一次和“小破站”的星访谈节目合作了，一进门就见到了制作人富有亲和力的笑脸。  
“好久不见。”  
星访谈现任制作人曾经做UP主关系维护出身，与那些电视台专门接洽明星的人截然不同，显得年轻而缺少世俗感。  
他从不叫雷狮“雷少”反而称为朋友，从玄关到拍摄间短短的一段路，先讲了几个趣闻，然后就介绍起访谈的内容。  
“你知道，和上次差不多，基本上是先自我介绍，再介绍剧，还有一些互动小游戏。不同的是这次是俩个人，为了保持用户的体验，最好不剪辑。当然不是不能剪，剪辑以后访谈的流畅感会下降。”  
制作人笑嘻嘻地说完，伸手打开访谈室的大门，雷狮的视线骤然犀利，死死地盯住屋内沙发的正中央。  
毫不意外，那里坐着从签售会上回来的男人。安迷修摘了口罩与假发，平静地从一次性水杯里喝着冰水。  
“……你不换衣服？”  
雷狮向下睥睨着一身朋克装的人，这身招摇的衣服没有让安迷修变成怪胎，反而让他帅得更显眼。  
安迷修浓眉高鼻梁，原本是典型的浓颜，恰好五官的协调性极佳，削弱了大部分浓颜帅哥的锐气，显得气质温和。  
现在这种装束彻底打破他以往营造的人设，多出一分个性与强势。  
“嚯，安哥今天风格不一样了，是刻意的吗？”  
“嗯，这次访谈很想穿这身。”  
“哈哈，我觉得还不错哦。”  
制作人嘻嘻哈哈打个圆场，那男人带着礼貌的微笑，视线轻轻落在雷狮身上。  
雷狮毫不客气地坐到沙发一角，他的目光刮在安迷修的皮夹克上，不是他多讨厌这身衣服，而是他知道这男人是故意的。  
故意穿得和签售会上一样，恨不得等访谈节目一播出，就昭告天下自己去了雷狮的签售会。  
“安迷修，你能耐了。”  
他前几天以为安迷修是光答应不做作业的学生，现在看来是他小看安迷修引导舆论“逼宫”的本事。  
雷狮斜眼视线定在安迷修脸上，那人还不好意思似的垂下眼来。  
“……”  
就是这个表情，让他又气又心痒。  
“嗯？还有什么问题吗？没有的话我们马上从自我介绍开始啦。”  
制作人和主持人听不懂雷狮刚才的低语，让摄影师与打光师准备就绪。  
访谈的环节节目组做了百八十边，每次都是从自我介绍开始的。很快两个男明星拿着话筒，说出自己的名字与生日，唯一不同的是这次为了增加幽默与互动感，主持人让他们从粉丝给的标签里选自己的“职业”。  
“那么雷狮你觉得，粉丝投票出的这些名词里，那个最贴近你的职业呢？A.三王子 B.狮狮 C.童装模特 D.祖传邪魅一笑。”  
“…………”  
雷狮听着那一个比一个还“迫害”的标签，冷淡的脸上终于气出一丝笑容。  
“哎呀，我觉得祖传邪魅一笑是对的。”  
年轻的女主持连忙打趣，那边的大少爷又把嘴角拉平。  
不由腹诽，他自己到底都吸了怎么样一群假粉。  
“A吧。”  
雷狮丢出两个字，女主持又笑了。  
“有杀气啊，有杀气啊。安哥呢？你觉得粉丝选出来的标签那个最贴近你呢？”  
女主持转向安迷修的方向，手里捧着另一张新拿出来的卡片。  
“A.好男人担当 B.不悯帅 C.最后的骑士 D.气管炎”  
听人说完，雷狮轻蔑低哼，比他的简单多了。  
没想到安迷修也笑起来，身体转到他的方向，一字一字念起来。  
“妻管严吧。你说呢？雷狮。”

27  
“妻管严吧。你说呢？雷狮。”  
被点名的人差点被自己噎着，他转头看向女主持旁边架着的摄影机那黑漆漆的摄像头，又狠狠地看向安迷修。  
“你是说气管炎？我记得你拍摄凹凸世界时在雪地里趴久了，咳了整整一个月吧。”  
雷狮不算睚眦必报的类型，有些人再怎么折腾他都不放在眼里，如同高等生命睥睨草履虫，最大的鄙视就是无视。可每次面对安迷修他都遭受降维打击，完全控制不住自己的情绪，简直想拽住人头上的呆毛泄愤。  
那人听了停顿片刻，眉眼又露出笑意，轻轻摇头。  
“你……”  
安迷修面对小学生一般的笑容显然火上浇油，就在雷狮捏紧拳头的一刻女主持的笑声打断他们过于持久的对视。  
“《芍华洗剑录》在酷夏拍摄，和拍摄《凹凸世界》的经历一定大不相同吧。”  
“是，加上题材差异，体验很不一样。”  
安迷修公事公办地接过话，一男一女开始就着《芍华洗剑录》展开介绍，雷狮哑火半天，才想起他们本次参加星访谈的目的是为了宣传他们的新剧。  
拍耽美题材的演员不少有破釜沉舟的决心，因为网络上极高的讨论度，也是备受瞩目的新人，他们的一举一动都被业内看在眼里。安迷修与女主持侃侃而谈，从洗剑录导演的偏好，到故事背景的介绍，本该由他们两个人一起准备的话题点，都被安迷修自然而然地覆盖了。  
男人的声音流水一般，细细冲刷人的神经，无论是措辞还是表情都是恰当好处的得体。  
雷狮噙住嘴角，一时看得发怔，他这几日一直在想，那个在水库边被他救下来瘦骨嶙峋的学生，是如何蜕变成让无数人着迷的男性？  
安迷修向他简单讲述的过往，好似鱼饵一般，牵着他的渴望。  
“雷狮？”  
“……”  
安迷修询问让雷狮回过神来，他看着女主持手里的扑克牌，后知后觉自己竟然一直发呆到下一个趣味问答环节。  
“你们估计玩过类似的，有点像日本的花牌，我们简化了。规则是这样，我念一张扑克牌的名称，谁先在桌子上拍到那张牌就可以回答PILIPILI的问题卡并得一分，最后得分少的那方将要强制参与PILIPILI粉丝投票出来的‘大冒险’礼包。”  
女主持说着让他们把一副扑克牌乱序平摊在沙发前的桌面上，然后她刻意地看向雷狮。  
“真的准备好了？那我开始了？”  
女人说着，安迷修点点头也看着雷狮的方向，两个人的眼神好似关爱发呆中的小猫小狗，而被他们关爱的男人憋着一口气，板着凶神恶煞一般的表情。  
有时候雷狮永远搞不懂这群人，为什么他越生气，他们就越想来摸狮子胡须。  
“红桃6。”  
女主人一出声，雷狮立即出手，“啪”的一声拍下去。  
“！”  
他拍的自己掌心生疼，牌却不在他手里，只见安迷修轻轻把牌夹在两指之间举了起来。  
“……”  
女主持见状拿出第一张问题卡。  
“第一个问题问给安哥…我看看，唉，一开始就这么劲爆的吗？”  
女主持看下卡面，嘴角勾起一丝笑，节目组为这种炒CP的双人问答准备的问题一向上道。  
“卡上问，你喜欢什么类型的人？”  
她低笑出声，安迷修扬眉沉默片刻，淡淡道。  
“黑头发的。”  
“太笼统了吧，我替粉丝说‘不行不达标’。”  
安迷修无奈摇摇头，好脾气地会打起来。  
“健忘，脾气差，赖床，霸道，护短。”  
他的眼神平和而温热，轻轻触碰的嘴唇间，没有一句好词，却和形容爱侣一样轻柔。很快他转过头去，被他凝视的人脸好像被烫糊了的锅底越烧越黑。  
雷狮被安迷修看着，自己却看着前方，听到女主持起哄的“哦”声后，他心底下了决心。  
一张牌都不会再让给安迷修。  
“黑桃A。”  
“方片9。”  
“红桃Q。”  
跟着女主持一次次地朗读，雷狮把那些扑克抓老鼠一般夺到手中。  
他十分敷衍地回答了答题卡上的一系列问题，抓着一手的扑克，趁着女主持拿新题卡对安迷修咧嘴。  
“怎么，还想用这么无聊的方式逼宫？我告诉你，没人抢的过我。”  
他凑在人的耳边，低声威胁，殊不知自己睫毛擦过人的发丝。安迷修摸了一下额发，对他眯眯眼。  
“自然。”  
男人往沙发上靠，也朝他脖侧头。  
“你想要的，我都给你。”  
人的声音仿佛夜中耳语，带着温热的鼻息，雷狮不由自主地摸向自己的脖颈，尾椎反射性地发麻，他狠狠地刀了人一眼，下一次仍然快准狠。  
与之不同的是安迷修彻底不和他抢了，好似无意识低把慢一节的手掌覆在他的手背上。  
这一次是，下一次也是，甚至开始用粗糙的拇指明目张胆地腹抚摸雷狮的小指。  
大少爷转头看向还在录像的摄像机，用力把手掌抽了回来。  
他咬牙切齿，把最后一张牌让给了安迷修。  
他已经得了五分，对方再答也无法无济于事。  
“哎呀，看来我们胜负已分，在安哥接受粉丝的‘处刑’前回答我们最后的问题吧~在你接过的所有角色中，你最喜欢的是哪一个角色呢？”  
雷狮听着如此正常的问题，身体瘫进沙发，那边的男人拄颚片刻，认真起来。  
“每个角色都有他们各自的特点，现在这部剧里的霁雪阳是个前后变化很大的角色，是现实与理想背道而驰后，选择用另一种方式活下去的人。很多人和我说演这类有张性，俗称“黑化”的角色容易磨练演技，这点我同意。但如果问喜欢的，我更喜欢在凹凸世界里扮演的骑士。”  
他说着，一些复杂的情绪在他的眼眸中推起波纹。  
“我一直都想，如果再有机会，想成为这种对自己与爱人诚实的人。能没有负担，用更纯粹的方式面对过去。我很荣幸能有成为他与你相遇的机会，真的像做梦一样，比做梦还美好。”  
安迷修一直面对着摄像头，这些面对所有观众的话，又好像是他只对一个人的告解。  
他的话终于结束了，访谈也接近尾声，有说有笑的女主持开始走常规的台词程序，还不忘告诉安迷修一会去隔壁房间独自录一段惩罚视频。  
沙发上的另一个男人一直沉默到最后，他摸摸自己的胸口，摄像头撤走时仰起头来。  
“安迷修——”  
雷狮低低叫了一声，对方正被工作人员推搡着走向另一个白色的小门。  
“……怎么了吗？”  
“……”  
雷狮停顿片刻，好似那些说不完的话语要挤出他的胸膜，一瞬的犹豫被人先打断了。  
“我一会有通告需要赶，你不用等我。”  
男人温和地说着，被工作人员推入隔壁的屋里。  
雷狮嘴唇轻启，胸骨闷得难受，他拿起手机又想放下，几秒钟后屏幕上突然跳出一条提示消息。  
他看着微信上面的字，就像刚刚恋爱的中学生，上一秒愁云，下一秒晴天。  
“晚安。明天片场见。”  
简单的文字，莫名带着一种甘味。  
雷狮念着，又骂出了声。  
“才几点。还晚安？真够笨。”

第二天起来霍金斯顶着一头没扎好的双马尾。他是七点半被雷狮的催命电话叫醒，从没遇到过他家少爷哪天这么早就急着去拍戏。  
可惜天公不作美，S诚迎来了汛期暴雨。  
早高峰的车辆把本不宽敞的环路堵得水泄不通，雷狮的食指一直不耐烦地敲着扶手，他的眼睛直直瞪着前方，指望着把前面的车盯出洞来。  
急雨冲刷首尾相连的车辆，整个街道弥漫起浓雾般的雨幕，堵车的时间过得极其缓慢，而从一个红灯挪向下一个红灯足足花费他们一整个小时。  
“快了快了，前面转弯就到金鸡路了。今天下成这样，只能拍内景了吧。”  
霍金斯一边安抚，一边小声嘟囔，下暴雨工作人员不可能到齐，他们何必按时去？  
黑色的保姆车转弯后终于提起车速，周围的车辆一掌可数，显然减少。车轮在积水的道路上扬起一阵水波，正当霍金斯兴高采烈地想要让司机开快点时，又传来刹车的水声。  
“什么人啊，过马路的?”  
霍金斯不敢看雷狮的脸，骂咧咧地观察起将他们拦下的人，那人身穿黑色胶皮雨衣，外面套有反光的橘色马甲。  
“警察？”  
他自言自语，雷狮那边已经摇下窗户。  
“？”  
“走不了了——换条道——”  
警察顶着大雨朝他们喊道，仍然模糊不清。  
“积水还不到小腿，我们可以开过去。我们要去的地方不到1000米。”  
雷狮扬了扬下巴，站在车前的人直接淌水朝他走来。  
“前面有可能电线漏电，在排查，不能走。电到就没命，快点绕道——”  
“……”  
大少爷的嘴角拉平了，点点头和司机吩咐几句，车轮迅速往旁边打，直接掉头。  
拍摄组的正门不能进，他们绕了小半圈才从南边的公园绕到后方。  
雷狮踏着雨靴在积水里踩出圈圈波纹，剧组和霍金斯想象的一样，工作人员寥寥无几。  
“唉雷少，你怎么来这么早，今天估计你的戏拍不成了。”  
一个摄影组的小哥身着透明雨衣指挥着三个工人，以往一向对雷狮客气的他现在反常地有些急躁。  
“怎么回事？内场也淹了。”  
雷狮举着黑伞挑起眉来，那人终于挤出一个笑。  
“不是，我们找狗呢。今天不是拍霁雪阳坠崖的戏吗，就那个‘霁雪阳在山下遇到了世外高人饲养的白狼’。我们又不可能找狼来拍，就找了个白狼与狗的串。”  
摄影组小哥说着，脸上的神情越来越焦急。  
“小东西有野性，刚才被安哥抱一下逃出去了，我们都在找呢。借来的狗，出事没法交待。”  
小哥边说边往前看，外场零星几个人都在四处张往，可他身后的少爷关注的是另一个重点。  
“……安迷修呢？他也去找了？”  
“嗯，安哥说可能去金鸡路了，他带人出去找。”  
摄影小哥随口一说，没想到眼前英俊的主演脸霎时雪白。  
“……”  
雷狮的轻轻张开，下一秒黑色的雨伞随着风流翻到地上，整个人着魔一般朝拍摄点的正门冲去。  
“雷少，喂。雷少——”  
他听不见身后几个人的喊声，大脑像炸开一般无法思考，暴雨迅速染透他套头衫，黏在额前的黑发渐渐挡住了他的视线。  
“安迷修——”  
他大喊了几声，回音消失在暴雨的沙沙声中，知道几粒人影出现在他的视野中。  
雷狮加快速度，积水沉过他的靴子。他离得越近，心跳得的越快，那几个穿着雨衣的人有的蹲着有的站着，好像在围着一个地上的人。  
“……让开。”  
年轻人发出沙哑的低吼，伸手要拨开眼前的雨幕，他的心提到喉咙，挤着站到人群之前。  
“雷少？”  
一个人认出他来，连忙招呼，雷狮视若无睹，想去揭开地上人的雨衣。他的呼吸开始嘈杂，一种执着在描绘他自己内心深处的恐惧。  
“……汪。”  
身后传来动物的叫声，所有人陆续回头，一人的雨衣盖到雷狮身上。  
“你怎么在这？”  
安迷修抱着一身黑泥的大狼狗，自己也狼狈不堪。他眉头紧蹙，原本听说副导演因为找狗在大门处摔着了腿，赶过来却见到了朝思暮想的人。  
“雷狮？”  
他几乎欣喜地又叫了一次人的名字，看着人淋成落汤鸡的模样又心疼地把人的雨衣裹紧。  
“和我走，会着凉。”  
安迷修拉住雷狮的手，却感到了阻力。  
他转过头，只见雷狮的头还是垂着，指甲扎进他的手背中。他看不清雷狮的眼睛，只能听人无序的呼吸揉搓他的胸腔。  
那人的嘴唇抽搐起来，骂他的声音越来越大，剧组的人愣在原地，交头接耳。  
“我不是没事么。”  
男人低声回了一句，扫过所有人怪异的视线。安迷修好似无奈地笑了，又浑不在意，伸手把雷狮搂到怀里。。  
人们的惊呼中，他能感觉出雷狮的身躯僵得像块石头，人的脸庞离在他的动作中越来越近。  
冰凉的嘴唇，带着雨水的气息。  
他吻住雷狮。轻柔地，用力地，直至雨声将万物覆灭，淋透一切的天丝又在心膜的颤声中淡入他们身后，纯白的背景。

28

天是湿的，空气也是湿的，湿润而冰凉的感觉贴在雷狮的后背上，身前的人却是无比温柔，无比狂热。

他被安迷修弄得晕晕乎乎，顾不得身旁剧组人们的唏嘘，只记得自己的大脑里很热，被人牵住的手也烫得厉害，要把两人贴紧的皮肤融化在一起。

厚重的雨一次次压住雷狮的睫毛，他揉了几次眼睛，视野晃动。他能看到安迷修拽着他穿过人群，一直向西，走向旁边被剧组租下的旅馆处。

听着身后房门自动关闭的声音，雷狮一手擦过下颚，被空调的低温激得一怔，这才缓缓回神。

“冷吗？”

站在雷狮面前的男人浑身上下都湿透了，棕色的头发粘在脸上，衣物上的水滴不断点在暗色的地毯上。

安迷修说着拿起一条洁白的浴巾，见雷狮没有反应，便一步走上前来。

浴巾粗糙干燥的触感贴上雷狮湿淋淋的皮肤，安迷修的手掌隔着布料按压他的肩膀。一整张浴巾盖在他的头上，他看不清安迷修的动作。

一片灰白色在眼前摇晃，与发丝一起发出细碎的声响。布料的声音里多出人轻轻的吸气声，很快白色被人掀开，安迷修侧着脸，钻到了半米宽的浴巾下。

“唔。”

雷狮愕然，却没有抵抗，很快嘴唇的触感贴合在一起，比上一次的吻更加放肆，充满了占有欲。

被亲吻的人按住对方的胸肌，感觉到自己在迎合安迷修时他几乎恼羞成怒，用力又将人推开。

支离破碎的呼吸声消弭于空气，雷狮的脸被绯红烧透了，他的身体与心哪里都是热的，想起今天发生的事又气不打一出来。

他太在乎安迷修的安危，甚至差点被牵着鼻子，把前阵子的事都一笔勾销。

“不要觉得是我原谅你了。”

雷狮说着把浴巾往地下一扔，转身欲往浴室里走，倏地身后一紧，被人狠狠抱住。

那男人一手按着他的胸口，一手揽着他的腰，燥热的呼吸喷在他的耳廓上。

“那你怎么才能原谅我？”

安迷修的声音不高，明明整个房间里只有他们两人在独处，却像耳语一般。

雷狮的心漏跳一拍，他咬牙切齿想骂人，侧头的瞬间视线正好撞进男人绿色的眼睛里，映满他的倒影。

“你这家伙……”

他说着一根根拽开掰开安迷修扣在他胸口上的手指，那人的脸上显然闪过一丝落寞，与曾经安迷修小时候的样子，重合在一起。

“……”

雷狮哑然，咬了咬牙，抓住自己的心口。

“我从来都不在意，你从哪里来的，是贫是富。我只在意你以后往哪里去，你的未来。”

他边说，边盯着安迷修，那个男人面容有些软化，“嗯”了一声往他迈了一步。

“但你每次自作主张，每一次…都不事先告诉我，你打算怎么做。你不告诉我你和我们家的计划，也不告诉我你去找狗……每一次都让我……”

雷狮说不出担心两个字，明明是他在指责安迷修，身体却本能地向后。

他多说一句，就在把自己刨得更开一点，让身前的人跻身走进他的心里。

很快他后背靠上浴室的玻璃门，冰凉的触感逼近他的肺腔，避无可避。

安迷修的眼睛一直锁在他的身上，带着雨水的温柔与难以言喻的情绪，用视线描撰着他的模样。

“是我的错。”

男人轻轻地承认，在害怕他大声一点就会戳破空气里一层脆弱的薄膜。

“……”

他伸出手来，想触碰雷狮的脸颊，又只是微微滑过空气，如同抚摸过蝴蝶无形的翅膀。

安迷修摇摇头，像在否认一些过去，他目光里的热量凝聚起来，一字一句道。

“以后无论你想不想我都提前告诉你，如果你现在就想知道我接下来要做的事……就是希望能留在你的人生里，让你快乐。”

他在涉足演艺圈时看过不少剧作，人在少年时的追逐，往往会变成一种毕生象征美好的符号，但他知道他与雷狮共处的时间比任何符号都更为鲜活，更为重要。

或许对他来说，“获得”的执念本身，阻碍了太多。

渔人想到得到珍珠，愚人希望寻找圣杯，他曾太在乎获得与失去，甚至忘却自己本心最热烈的想法。

“就算你不想原谅我……我也爱你，雷狮，从头到尾我都不想见到你难过的样子。我……不想你因为我不幸…我想有一天，也能让你感到你给我的幸福。”

他面对着微微垂头的人，看不清对方的眼睛，说到最后安迷修决定了什么，无论雷狮答复如何，他的心都不会改变。

沉默让空气变得凝滞，安迷修见人没有反应也低下头来。

他弯腰伸手去捡地上的浴巾，上面还带着雷狮发丝上的水渍，在他想重新起身的一刻，只见眼前一暗。

一个冰凉短暂的吻落在他的脸颊上。

“？”

那人无声的回复几乎让安迷修傻在原地，他摸了摸雷狮落吻的地方，直勾勾地盯了回去。

雷狮侧过脸，双手抱臂端着架子。

他的嘴唇抽搐，耳根发热，为了之前的事生气是真，听了刚才的废话心花怒放也是真。

他胸腔里的小怪兽上下扑腾，不争气地想要手舞足蹈。

“雷狮？”

那人轻轻唤他一声，他耳朵上的红色开始有往脸颊上蔓延的趋势。

安迷修是个表面态度谦逊的人，而让他真心认为自己做得不对的时候，少之又少

雷狮越想越是忍不住嘴角上扬，眼睛眯合，好似狐狸抓住了猎物的耳朵。

“说了这么多，那你以后还敢不敢瞒着我?”

“……”

安迷修见他这副模样，脸上浮出一层淡笑，肩膀松弛下来。

“不敢。”

“约法三章，以后我问你在想什么你要如实告诉我。”

雷狮轻轻抬起下巴，随着命令的口吻喉结轻轻滚动，那对面的男人笑得更深了些，轻轻道“好。”

“还有不准欲迎还拒。”

大猫得寸进尺，陆陆续续说了下去，恨不得把曾经对安迷修略有不满的地方都数一边。

他的要求霸道，有人却愿听，连续说了五六条，雷狮总算满意。

少爷心里的小怪物像猫刚睡醒一样在挠爪子，一想到安迷修这么固执的男人以后都要听他的心情就如穿过云层，万里晴空。

雷狮盘算着接下来的计划，没想到好心情让他松弛下来的身体如实地做出了反应。

“阿嚏。”

他的喷嚏打得小声，额前的发丝和湿润的毛球一样抖动着，非常败坏他刚才趾高气昂的大少形象。

“怎么了，冻着了吧。”

那人笑着用刚才的浴巾把他围住，雷狮嘴角一撇，转身钻进了玻璃浴室。

“我洗个澡，你自己收拾下。”

他端着架子，到花洒里面脱衣服。

酒店里浴室由玻璃墙包裹，如果现在有人从卧室往浴室看，便能看到他光洁的背脊。

雷狮是真的想洗澡，没有半分想诱引安迷修，发生点什么的意思。

被他打开的花洒发出淅淅沥沥的响声，环绕浴室的玻璃上渐渐浮出一层雾气。

雷狮蹬开被淋湿的牛仔裤，手指塞进内裤的边角往下褪时，脸上烧起燥热。

他矫健而修长的双腿下意识收拢，连带双臀也夹紧了。

他不想知道安迷修有没有在看他，一头扎进了花洒滚烫的水流中。

很快地雷狮的裸体被沐浴乳的泡泡遮住，又被慢慢冲刷干净。

水流的声响如同空气中细微的忐忑，而雷家三少爷等了半天，直至洗完那人也没进来。

“……”

雷狮撇撇嘴，不知道自己在不满什么，过冷之后是沐浴后的过热，体温的变化让他的大脑晕乎乎的。

最后他从浴室出来，才轮到安迷修去洗。

眼看着浴室的玻璃墙上又蒙上更重的水雾，雷狮倒进干净的被褥里昏昏睡去。

酒店的床铺与家里的不同，泛着一股漂白粉味，他在意识迷离中在空调被深处滚了一圈，蜷缩起身子。

日有所思夜有所梦，他在梦里找到了一个安迷修的大型抱枕。

上面的安迷修可怜兮兮的，垂着眼睛，被他又抓又啃，来回欺负。

“好重。”

雷狮梦呓着，翻身之中又觉得这抱枕变得太大太硬，压得他喘不过气。本该没有四肢的抱枕长出厚重的双手，伸进他的衣物。布料的摩擦声下，敏感的皮肤被粗糙的茧戏弄，下腹到胸前。

“呃。”

雷狮的嘴唇张合，很快欺负抱枕的快意被膨胀的本能代替。

干燥的身体变得发粘，数不尽的蚂蚁在他的小腹下吮咬游走。

“啊。”

他的双腿下意识地分开，随着前面的紧绷，后面也生出怪异的难耐。他挣扎了一次，却没有等来以往被人满足的触感。

不上不下的感觉让雷狮起了一身的细汗，惊醒时他本来泛白的脸上满是潮红，好像在春梦里被人狠狠蹂躏了一半。

“？”

雷狮顶着一头乱毛，迷惘中扫视房间，他本以为在半梦半醒时和安迷修行了云雨，没想到那人衣衫整洁地坐在床边，借着微弱的床头灯在看什么杂志。

“……”

早上5：40。

雷狮绷紧干燥的嘴唇，从被子里翻出手机，他身上裹着旅店自带的睡衣，连领子最上面的纽扣都整整齐齐地系好，看不出有人脱下来过的痕迹。

下身裤子的松紧带盖在肚脐下方，算是穿着整齐，但过于年轻的欲望还残留着梦的痕迹，他两腿之间的东西轻轻翘着，后面也痒得厉害。

雷狮的下半身都盖在被子里，被自己早习惯被日夜侵犯的身体气得脸颊更红，他转身想对安迷修说点什么，没想到那人的头先侧过来。

“早安。”

安迷修对他微笑，栗色的发丝轻轻垂下，雷狮的嘴唇被人吻住一刻，然后又被放开了。

“……”

雷狮摸了摸自己的唇面，大脑空白。他忘了自己刚才想说的话，只是随着本能吻了回去。

大雨在第二天下午总算停下，为了赶进度的剧组又忙碌起来。负责服道化的男男女女挤满了更衣室外的化妆间，负责场景与打光的团队忙得满场跑。

拍摄一切如旧，雷狮却能感觉出剧组中微妙的气氛。

以前不少年轻女孩就喜欢朝他和安迷修看，如今男女老少都开始偷偷打量他俩，窃窃私语。

有些人的眼睛里是探究，有些人的眼睛里却满是诡异的微笑。

而安迷修对此似乎浑不在意，午休时当着众人的面穿着霁雪阳一身纯白的戏服给他剥起橙子。

“吃吗?”

安迷修像没事人一样把晶莹剔透的果肉送到他面前，雷狮崩了崩脸顶着导演充满八卦的目光叼了下去。

“少爷，你们要不还是低调点吧？”

霍金斯捂着钛金眼睛凑到雷狮旁边，以前他就看到过不少次，他家少爷和安迷修暗暗秀恩爱。如今也不知道怎么了，本该分手的两个人在雨中拥吻的事传得沸沸扬扬，他家少爷更是没皮没脸和安迷修明秀起来。

“怎么？我吃东西还要你管？”

雷狮的叛逆心与生俱来，心有顾虑的他被霍金斯激得又从安迷修手里叼过一片橙子。

他眼前的双马尾痛苦地捂住双眼，然后把手机怼到雷狮眼前。

“少爷啊，追星女孩们的‘长枪短炮’都对着呢，你俩这几天豆瓣都刷屏了，她们都急了。别秀了，真的别秀了。”

【骑士海盗】我CP是真的，我好快乐又害怕，好担心他们以后怎么办啊。

如题：555没想到第一次搞CP就是真的啊。安迷修和雷狮太配了乌乌。

1L逗号逗号:又瘟一个，RPS没有真的，给你点一首梦醒时分。

2L修修剪剪的修修:1L别说，别的是假的我信，安雷肯定是真的！你没看前几天流出来的那个雨中吻照吗？

3L一剑劈死负心狗：营业吧。站姐从隔壁大楼上拍的，太糊了。

4L安雷szd：不是营业！我看到剧组的人也拍了，真亲了！

5L蜡笔小灰：可能是错位照?为了营销剧，我信剧组什么都干得出来。

6L柳儿：他俩一直都是真的，鸭组都不知道吗？全微博都公认透明柜的CP只有鸭组说是假的。凹凸世界在播期间我观察过，雷狮为了追安迷修在杀青的时候给他送了99个花坛。肯定那时候就在一起啦。

7L 大圣娶我：楼上胡扯，拍凹凸世界的时候雷狮和安迷修关系差极了，寄的花坛又是淡黄色又是白色。怎么看都是诅咒安迷修狗带吧？安粉气得把这事骂上热搜，鸭组姐妹又不是金鱼记忆。

8L 5499：摸摸楼主咱们知道是真的就好了，不用来鸭组发帖。现在同性婚姻都合法化了别太担心嘛。快来骑皇组嗑橙子糖了！新出锅的！[图片][图片]

“……”

雷狮在霍金斯手机上随便划划，这种类型的贴在豆瓣一个板块就能占满首页的四分之一，最让他惊讶的还是上面拍的“安迷修喂他吃橙子的照片”确实是半分钟前刚发生的事。

他抬头望向剧组对面的大楼，笑了一声。

果然啊，全是长镜头摄像机的反光。

雷狮不屑地把手机丢回霍金斯身上，由着化妆组的小姑娘凑过来给他补妆。他视线往右一扫，安迷修还在边剥橙子边看台本。

雷少爷对他们两个的关系公开化没有意见，让他唯一不爽的是安迷修最近这几天真没来碰他，和之前的欲拒还迎不同，男人连拍戏时搂他的后臀都变成了“绅士手”。

所谓“绅士手”就是以拳代掌，一般男明星和年轻女明星拍戏都会如此。他们今天下午这场戏是本剧的重头戏之一，因为乱序拍摄，这场戏其实就是《芍华洗剑录》的结局。

前面已经拍完了霁雪阳被邺星逐陷害遭到正派误解而被围攻，与后面他的坠崖奇遇，重回武林巅峰。霁雪阳为自己洗清冤屈后，他利用重新重用他的师门成为正道魁首，然后联合朝廷对复国失败的邺星逐进行追剿。

除了中途霁雪阳监禁邺星逐对他没完没了酱酱酿酿的部分还未拍到，就剩下这场邺星逐为霁雪阳挡刀而死的剧情。

这段剧情在小说中争议颇多，有些读者认为是作者编不下去了是典型的烂尾，有些人则觉得这段是本小簧文中唯一有价值的桥段。

《芍华洗剑录》讲的是错位的爱情，喜欢坏人的好人在被背叛的一刻就已经死了，而坏人对自己的心却觉察得太晚。

在邺星逐复国失败一切付之东流时，才开始怀念人间给他的一丁点美好的回忆。

他“杀”死了曾爱他的善人，如此还一命，才是因果得报。

镜头前飞舞着棉絮制作的人造雪，安迷修穿着厚重的戏服抱着他在青虚剑阁后山上的雪地中走。

雷狮身上沾满了红色的颜料，这个角度只能拍到他“最后奄奄一息”的脸，与安迷修走入大雪深处的背影。

导演说想拍留白，让观众自己理解邺星逐是不是真的死了，但气氛必须悲壮，必须煽情。

雷狮等着镜头终于拉远，面容才松弛下来，抱着他的男人因为全程都拍不到脸，眉眼里带着一丝微笑。

“笑什么啊，说，你在想什么？”

雷狮听到导演的咔声，起身凑在安迷修怀里低声道。

那男人笑意更甚，贴着他的耳朵。

“在想，想一直抱着你。”

“光想抱着？就没想上我?”

雷狮的嘴唇上勾起戏谑的笑容，他看得出安迷修愣住片刻，脖颈红了。

那男人抱在他身后的手终于从握拳变成手掌，抚摸起他的腰肢，声音里多出一层沙哑的欲望。

“想。”

晚上的夜戏结束后导演心血来潮请了全剧组人去泡吧喝酒，等雷狮喝得半醉被安迷修送进酒店的房间时已是凌晨一点。

他的后背被送到整洁的床铺上，眼看着眼前的男人要从他身上离开，一把抓住安迷修的领带。

“怎么，白天说的，你不是想上我么？”

酒意泡化了雷狮所有的自尊心，把安迷修拽到脸前，嘴唇胡乱咬起人的衣扣。他稀里糊涂地像啃烂人的衣服，又全然不得道，急得被熏红的脸颊浮出燥意，气急败坏地伸手往下。

“雷狮……”

被他握住的一刻，他能听到男人的喘息粗重起来。安迷修的玩意与他道貌岸然的外表背道而驰，早就硬挺在西裤里，又大又热。

“雷狮。”

安迷修浑身的肌肉绷紧起来，身前人毫无章法地隔着西裤戏弄起他的阳物。雷狮的面孔在他视野里轻轻摇晃，迷离又嚣张的模样时近时远。雷狮的薄唇张合间，湿润的眼角在他面前变得红润，明明还没开始被他操弄，就已经是这副诱人的模样。

男人绿色的眼睛愈加沉暗，他的玩意被雷狮细长骨干的手指从内裤里勾了出来，狰狞地挺在冰凉的空气里，随着一次次的抚弄肥硕的茎身变得更粗更大，像是想念被眼前人又含又吸的滋味，马眼溢出滴滴粘液。

“呼。”

安迷修挺着胯由着雷狮伺候他的器具，一手撩起雷狮柔软的套头衫，让人露出两边红润的乳头，一手把人的牛仔裤拽到大腿。

“哈。”

雷氏的少爷被酒精煽动着情欲，满脑子只剩下欺负安迷修的东西，那根巨物肉劲劲的，丑陋的形状变得美味起来。

他的大脑好像要烧化了，手掌托着沉甸甸的囊袋，仰望着安迷修脱掉衬衫露出紧致的腹肌。

“有什么…可晒的。”

雷狮干燥的嘴唇低语着，很快嗓音都被断断续续的低吟代替，那男人一手捏住他翘在空气里的乳头，又拉又扯。

痛意让雷狮浑身酥麻，他不由自主地加紧双腿，被内裤包裹的玩意也翘得厉害。

很快地他手里的阳物被抽离开来，取而代之的是嘴唇间的腥气。

“唔。”

那根过大的东西顶住雷狮的舌头，在安迷修强迫下，只能让他含住龟头。

“哈。”

“含好。”

雷狮听着人滚热的嗓音，有气无力地推搡安迷修的胯骨，男人的耻毛擦到他细滑的脸颊，男性荷尔蒙的味道压着他泛软的舌尖，捅进他的深喉。

“唔。”

宾馆里粗糙的呼吸随着一人吞吐的声响起伏，用嘴唇服侍男人的少爷发出一阵阵呜咽。他的腰随着安迷修轻轻挺动的动作微微晃动，拱起的胸肌露着两边被人拽红的果实，头上柔软的黑发已经被汗水润湿大半，凌乱地贴着绯红的耳廓。

雷狮的嘴唇背叛他的意志，一次“啾啾”吸着安迷修的味道，他嘴里的津液像是快含不住，在男人的龟头终于抽离时牵出淫靡的银丝。

那根刚被他含过的东西弹到雷狮的脸颊上，刮着他一边闭合的睫毛。

“我要肏你了。”

他想说安迷修不用宣告没用的废话，内裤就被撕扯到脚腕，浑身上下他身上只剩被撩到胸口的衣衫，下体最脆弱的地方暴露在沾满情欲的空气里，被淋上粘腻的润滑油，然后是安迷修粗糙的食指。

“哈。”

雷狮低吟着，睫毛轻颤，他的脚踝被人一把拽起。眼前半裸的男人再不是前几周的“处男”，手指掰开他肉穴的一刻，就长驱直入抠到他深处最痒的一点上。

安迷修的大手被润滑剂与淫水弄得湿热一片，他是太想干雷狮了，这几个日夜欲望与本能在理智的枷锁中喧嚣着。

只因为他对爱人的愧疚，而没有像以前那样直接睡奸他的恋人。

如今那紧致的欲缝像喝奶的小兽一样，吸吮他的手指，不知廉耻地摇着屁股等待他的奸淫。

“呃。啊。”

他碾着雷狮最敏感的一点，很快就能看到他的恋人变成欲奴。雷狮的裸体染着绯色，一只手臂挡住眼睛，舔舐空气的舌尖与前端不断溢出淫液的铃口却全然把他出卖。

随着轻轻的“啵”响男人像巨虫一样的手指终于弄熟了淫穴，抽离出去，留着微微开合的小缝，淌出透明的粘液。

“你……”

雷狮的胸口与小腹随着本能起伏，等来那硬热又过粗的痛感时不由发出难耐的呼声。

“哈，轻点。”

全裸的男人终于压到他身上，一身热汗粘上他的前胸。他伸手环住安迷修结实的肩膀，又被下体过大的玩意碾得低呼推搡。

安迷修的胯骨凶狠地撞击着摇晃的臀肉，存着脓精的囊袋一次拍打在肉穴湿淋淋的入口上。

“呃。”

安迷修一手拽着雷狮的脚踝，一手按着另外一边的大腿，臀肌向下用力，碾出恋人一阵阵淫词，与床垫弹簧的吱叫。

肉欲如和弦一般，在空气里拔高，他拽着雷狮的腰肢，换了个姿势，把下面被他的阴茎肏到烂熟的粘膜撞在他开始吐液的龟头上。

“哈，好快。”

安迷修急切地射了一次，憋了太久的浓精像尿液一样一股股淋在雷狮肉穴的深处。承载他性欲的身躯随着他的射精颤抖，大腿张开在身体两侧，翘着双臀迎接，可雷狮不服输的脸上浮出一丝戏谑，像在嘲讽他高潮的速度。

“你说谁快？”

安迷修挑起眉毛，吞吐着浑浊的嗓音，他的玩意还挺硬的厉害，不给自己一丝理智回笼的机会。

“呃——”

他又拎起人的脚腕把欲火塞回又湿又热的温柔乡里，那里被淋过精液，变得更乖顺粘人，严丝合缝地像个专属飞机杯一般吮着他的形状。

“你快，当然是你。哈。”

雷狮挑衅的嘴唇被他以吻封缄，口腔软嫩的粘膜比下面的小嘴更为口是心非，随着他下体的挺动发出欢愉的呜咽。

这回安迷修放缓了侵犯的频率，再不直捣黄龙，他的器具玩弄着尚还饥渴的穴心，绕着圈碾动，带出一股股精液，但即使不肏让雷狮最舒服的位置。

“哈。”

“你缠着我，好紧。”

越是这样玩，他怀里的青年就越是痛苦地迎合。

雷狮好似被隔靴搔痒，浑身的皮肤都变得更为敏感，他不知羞耻的双腿缠到安迷修的大腿上，只有那一点自尊心在抑制他央求的意愿。

“别这样，啊。弄我。快点。”

肉体粘润的碰撞声在他烧红的耳廓边起伏，盖过他毫无意义的命令。安迷修的粗乱的鼻息吹在他的脸上，任他怎么攀附他的脖子，抓挠他的背脊都不停下一次次的戏弄。

淫靡的交合一直持续到天亮，当雷狮终于被肏到穴心时身体已经敏感地射精三次，他胡乱哭叫着，完全不知道自己被安迷修逼着说出了怎样淫乱的话语。

早被精液灌满的小穴还在吸着，伺候着里面肉乎乎的玩具。

雷狮的紫色的眼睛无法聚焦，双腿仍然随着本能缠着安迷修的身躯，他困倦得厉害，只能听到那人一次次在他耳边告白的声响，坠入甘美的梦里。

《芍华洗剑录》上映的档期是在冬季，也就是拍摄结束三个月以后。雷狮带着手套的手捧着手机看视频平台上观众吐槽的弹幕，不知道为什么在他拍摄结束后他父亲给后期制作又投了几百万，使得本来1块钱不能更多的特效，变得像个精良大片。

随着剧的热播，主演的身价水涨船高，比如他旁边正把他的手攥在裤兜里的年轻人，已经作为男主角，签下春节后名导演在横店开机的电视剧。

“你干什么，我要走不动路了。”

“你一直看手机才会走不动路。”

安迷修脸上没什么笑意，手却攥得很紧。

最近跟在他们身后的狗崽太多，想去别的地方约会都难上加难。

雷狮嘴里呼出来的哈气在低温里凝成冰晶，眺望着远处已经结冰的水库。

几个月以来，大部分事情已经有了新的结果，圣空集团为了他们的所作所为割肉，雷氏财阀进一步巩固了它在K国经济体系里的地位。而他与安迷修经常趁着闲暇来这里打转，听彼此讲一些小时候可有可无的故事。

“你那么紧张做什么，又不是没去过我家。”

雷狮的嘴上一勾，露出一个皮笑肉不笑的表情。本来他和安迷修计划好了，圣诞节去滑雪，没想到昨天接到了他母亲的电话。

“我没紧张。你别看手机了，对眼睛不好，还会滑倒。”

安迷修一伸手把他的手机没收了，雷狮磨牙扑到人身上就抢，两个人缠在一起像杨树随着风打架。

如愿以偿，安迷修诅咒他摔倒的话很快成真，只不过摔在人的怀里，还被亲了一口。

圣诞节那天他和安迷修带着几瓶洋酒回雷家老宅赴约，没想到的是除了他们一家人还来了几个旁氏亲戚。

“……原来大哥的男朋友是这个模样。”

曾经在他地下乐团里帮忙的堂弟如今上了大学，一边喝着草莓奶昔一边说出听上去像无情嘲讽的词语。

“卡米尔。”

雷狮伸手揽过人的肩膀，听人碎碎念起帕洛斯写校霸吃瘪小说而走红网络的事。

“……那小子…真丑。”

这个标题雷狮曾经是听过的，是前阵子红极一时的网文，最近剧本还递到他的手里，班底十分不错。他的经纪人与霍金斯游说他，这个主人公与他契合度很高，应该接下，但他总觉得哪里不对。

“哼。”

摇着红酒的雷蛰从他们三人身边走过，十分故意地大声“哼”了一声，看样子还没从几个月前的事件中恢复过来。

“晚宴好了~可以就坐了~”

一个他亲戚家的小姑娘拉着女佣和在棋牌室的门口朝他们招呼，很快十几个人走进了那比冬宫舞厅还要宽敞的就餐室。

餐桌上弥漫着迷迭香味道，一整桌都是西式料理，他的母亲仍然“好客”，在餐桌上不断询问着安迷修一个又一个问题。

雷伊的嘴角噙着一丝笑意，美目流转在雷狮与安迷修之间，其他亲戚见状也好奇地观察起雷狮父亲的表情。

“……”

豪门贵族也一样喜欢八卦。

雷狮不快地用叉子戳碎一个豆子，而他的父亲就餐的全程没有任何反应，任由他的母亲一次次往他盘子里布菜。

就在雷狮以为这场家宴的重头戏终于要结束之时，雷父吃完饭只朝安迷修丢下了一句话，便朝外走去。

“一会我们老一辈喝完茶，你和我来一下。”

“……”

几个年轻人面面相觑，雷蛰先回过神来，一脸不快地走出屋子。雷狮眉头紧蹙走到安迷修的身边，他是有点紧张了。

“你准备怎么办?”

他伸手抓住安迷修的手腕，那人思考片刻牵起他的手指。

“没事的，见机行事。”

“他和你说你都不准瞒我。”

安迷修听他说完露出一个笑容，轻轻点了点头。

雷狮目送着人离开，几个月来头一次开始坐立难安，他和他父亲的关系在那之后有所缓解，但他和以前一样无法完全参透长辈的心思。

出乎他意料的是，安迷修不到两个小时就从书房里出来了，看着人垂着头的模样，雷狮立即凑了上去。

“怎么了？他都说什么了?”

他以为安迷修在丧气，差点把人的头帘掀开，接着人抬起头来，笑得比来时更甚。

“到底说什么了？”

安迷修摇摇头，抓住他的手，往回廊深处走去。

“喂。”

“嫁给我吧，雷狮。”

男人边说，边朝他看过来。

“？？”

雷狮一头雾水，嘴角抽搐几次，竟不知道如何回嘴。

“你喝酒了吗? 我父亲给你喝白兰地了？我才二十出头——”

“那以后嫁给我。”

安迷修没有理会他的抗议，十指扣紧他的手掌，越握越紧。雷狮心觉莫名其妙，逼问了无数次两人对话的内容。

他有些气急，又有一种奇妙的幸福感。不知道是节日香薰的蜡烛，还是安迷修脸上温暖的笑意，他只觉得这份美好好像永远不会消失。

一切都好像尘埃落地，又好像走进人生下一个篇章中。

他狠狠地回捏安迷修的手掌，实在是说不出那些文人情书里的话语，但他知道，他想说的是——

所幸相遇，所幸有你。

End


End file.
